Red Disappearance
by Lilith W
Summary: Suite à la perte d'un de ses membres, l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon doit gérer une enquête qui ne cesse de leur rappeler celui qu'ils ont perdu. L'action se situe au cours de la saison 2.
1. Prologue

**Après une seconde tentative qui sera, cette fois-ci je l'espère, concluante, voici donc ma première story que je met sur le site. J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous serez nombreux à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que vous voudrez avoir la suite (au moins le chapitre 1 ^^)**

* * *

**¤¤ PROLOGUE ¤¤**

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il lui avait menti, l'avait trompée, trahie. Pire encore, il avait été aidé. D'un certain côté, elle comprenait pourquoi c'était lui qui avait été choisi pour faire ça, pour ainsi déjouer sa vigilance et pouvoir mieux la mettre à terre ensuite. Cela ne rendrait pas pour autant la chose facile. Elle avait pourtant appris à ne pas prendre ce genre d'action avec autant de cœur, autant de sentiment de trahison. Elle avait pourtant appris à se fermer aux autres pour, justement, ne pas être affecté par ce genre de tromperie.

Et elle voyait rouge. Elle ne voyait que du rouge partout autour d'elle. Du sang, de la peinture, de la fureur... tout avait pris cette teinte déchirante, preuve incontestable du passage du sadique John Le Rouge. Et alors qu'elle observait les yeux bleus si semblables à ceux qu'elle avait pu admirer il y a, lui semble-t-il, des siècles, elle réalisa combien ces yeux là ne pourraient jamais égaliser avec l'intensité de ceux qu'elle souhaitait retrouver, ceux qu'elle avait rêvés et idéalisés. Devant ses yeux, dans cette scène, c'était une toute autre paire d'azur qui la fixait sans bouger, sans émotion, sans vie. Cette paire-là, elle aurait aimé ne jamais la croiser. Elle voulait retrouver le ciel qui lui avait toujours donné le sentiment de vivre, pas ce bleu qui vous plonge dans un abysse sans fond.


	2. Chap 1 The end of him

**¤¤ CHAPTER 1** –** The end of him ¤¤**

- En route, s'exclama soudainement Patrick Jane en se levant de son canapé, surprenant par là même ses trois collègues, sagement occupés à remplir leurs rapports.

Alors que Rygsby allait lui demander si tout allait bien et s'il avait un problème pour décider aussi soudainement de bouger, leur chef d'équipe sortit de son bureau, manteau de cuir sur le dos et clés de voiture dans la main.

- Cho, Rigsby, prenez une voiture. Van Pelt, tu nous conduis Jane et moi. On a une affaire.

Tous se levèrent, regardant Jane avec cette même expression de surprise qu'ils affichaient à chaque nouveau tour du mentaliste. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents en suivant le pas de sa boss. Grace Van Pelt le regarda avec un œil suspicieux, décrochant un clin d'œil amusé du consultant. Teresa Lisbon, elle, était complètement hermétique au trouble de son équipe et ne prévoyait même pas de s'en soucier à un quelconque moment. Elle avait vu Jane debout lorsqu'elle était sortie du bureau, ainsi que l'air surpris de son équipe et avait décidé d'en faire abstraction tant que ce ne serait pas absolument nécessaire. A tous les coups, Jane avait encore fait un de ses tours abracadabrants.

- On va où ?, demanda finalement Cho alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur et se dirigeaient vers le parking de l'immeuble abritant les locaux du CBI.

- A la sortie de la ville, répondit Lisbon en montant dans la voiture de fonction. Un carambolage a dévasté une partie de l'autoroute et a révélé un cadavre sous la coulée récente de béton. Ils penchent pour un meurtre. Vous nous suivez.

- Okay boss, répondit l'Asiatique en prenant le volant de la seconde voiture.

Jane s'installa à l'arrière et mit immédiatement sa ceinture, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil rapide que les filles en avaient fait de même. On n'était jamais trop prudent et il savait que Lisbon, si elle avait d'autres soucis en tête, pouvait facilement oublier de s'attacher. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, il n'eut pas à jouer les papas poules.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Jane sortit de la voiture et s'étira comme un chat. Lisbon fut immédiatement accostée par un des policiers déjà présents.

- Vous êtes Teresa Lisbon ?

- Oui !

- Enchanté, je suis l'inspecteur Colman. C'est une des accidentées qui a trouvé le corps. Il est impossible à identifier pour le moment. La victime, une jeune femme, n'avait aucun papier sur elle.

- Vous nous y conduisez ?, demanda Lisbon, bien que ce ne fut pas vraiment une question dans le ton.

Le policier les conduisit alors sur les lieux du sinistre. A vue d'œil, Jane pouvait compter une demi-douzaine de voitures, sans compter le fait que certaines reposaient étrangement sur les deux roues avant ou arrière, signe qu'il y en avait très probablement d'autres en dessous. Il pouvait même apercevoir les vitres d'un bus.

- Combien de gens sont impliqués dans l'accident, ne parvint-il à s'empêcher de demander.

- On en a dénombré une trentaine pour le moment. Le bus avait quinze passagers. On a pu atteindre et désincarcérer ceux présents dans sept voitures. Il nous en reste encore trois dont une encore impossible à atteindre. On ne sait pas combien de personnes sont coincés à l'intérieur.

Bien qu'habituée à la brutalité et aux morts de par son métier, l'agent Grace Van Pelt ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce genre de fait divers lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos lorsqu'elle les voyait à la télévision alors y assister en direct... Sentant le regard de son équipe se perdre sur les conséquences de l'accident, l'agent Lisbon reprit rapidement l'attention des siens en commençant les habituelles questions et répartition des tâches.

- Où est la femme qui a trouvé le corps ? Nous aurions besoin de l'interroger. Vous n'avez touché à rien à proximité du cadavre ?, demanda-t-elle d'une traite en observant autour d'elle.

- Non, répondit immédiatement l'agent. On nous a bien stipulé qu'en général, vous vouliez qu'on ne touche à rien alors on a tout laissé comme c'était, autant que possible. La jeune femme est en train de se faire soigner dans un des camions de pompiers.

- Bien ! Van Pelt, Rigsby, vous vous occupez de la jeune femme. Nous on va voir la scène.

Et l'équipe se dispersa, deux partants vers les victimes, les trois autres suivant l'inspecteur Colman à travers les décombres pour trouver leur victime. Pendant le trajet les séparant de cette dernière, Jane tenta par tous les moyens d'auto-suggestion possible de ne pas s'attarder sur les véhicules défigurés, les gerbes de sang sur les vitres et les lamentations qu'on entendait au loin. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'environnement, emplie de souffrance et de violence. Comme-ci elle l'avait sentit, Lisbon ralentit momentanément le pas le temps qu'il la rattrape et resta à son niveau afin de garder un œil sur lui. Elle savait combien il avait la violence en horreur. Il avait beau être le plus morbide de tous et le plus excité par les différentes affaires qui tombaient entre leurs mains, dès qu'il était question de souffrance pour des innocents, il se sentait mal. C'était parfois même pire que de l'obliger à tenir une arme.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?, demanda finalement Jane, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré. Le carambolage je veux dire.

- Le bus a perdu le contrôle. On pense qu'il roulait trop vitre. Il a dévié sur les deux voies, entrainant une première voiture avec lui. Les autres ont eu beau freiner, ça n'a pas servi à grand chose.

Jane eut un rictus de dégoût rien qu'en imaginant le déroulement des évènements. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, car ils arrivaient enfin près de leur affaire. Comme à son habitude, le consultant commença par observer soigneusement chaque détail. C'était une femme, certainement un mannequin au vu de ses mensurations. Elle devait être blonde lorsqu'elle était encore vivante, mais c'était une couleur artificielle qui avait été modifié par la nature depuis. Le corps était bien sous le béton, mais le sable qui recouvrait sa peau montrait qu'elle avait été enterrée avant que les travaux de coulée du goudron ne soient faits. Impossible pour ceux qui avaient réparé la route de savoir que le corps était là. Le policier poursuivit l'inspection que Jane faisait en silence.

- Quand les pompiers sont arrivés, ils ont d'abord pensé que c'était une victime de plus alors ils ont bougé la grosse plaque de béton qui la recouvrait. Et puis ils ont compris que ce n'était pas ça au vu de la décomposition du corps.

Celui-ci n'était en effet plus très frais. La peau avait une couleur assez désagréable et une sérieuse odeur de putréfaction rendait l'air difficilement respirable à proximité. Des insectes avaient attaqué les extrémités et le visage de la jeune femme, même si l'on en distinguait encore les principaux traits.

- Dès qu'ils se sont rendus compte de ça, ils nous ont appelés et nous leur avons dit de ne toucher à rien, mais quand on a été devant, on a pas su trop quoi faire. On a immédiatement penché pour un meurtre parce qu'elle s'est pris une balle dans la tête. Alors on a appelé notre supérieur qui nous a dit d'en faire de même et d'attendre, qu'il allait appeler quelqu'un de plus compétent. Puis il nous a rappelé pour nous dire que vous arriviez...

- C'est fini, vous pouvez dire aux secours d'emmener le corps, s'exclama soudainement Jane en se redressant.

Pendant que l'agent expliquait à Lisbon ce qu'il savait, Jane s'était penché sur la victime pour voir ce qu'il pourrait sentir au travers de l'odeur de décomposition. Il avait ensuite pu déterminer toute l'histoire de cette pauvre fille et pensait ne plus rien avoir à faire pour elle.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama sa supérieur en se tournant vers lui surprise. Non, Jane ! Vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du policier, ne l'écoutez surtout pas.

- Si ! Si, vous pouvez m'écouter, répondit le blondinet. Lisbon, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est inutile de rester là plus longtemps, en plus l'ambiance est pas terrible dans le coin.

- Mais allez-y, soyez pas timide Jane ! Partagez ! Dites-nous votre théorie.

- Elle..., dit-il en désignant le corps, est très probablement mannequin... peut-être même actrice à ces heures. Enfin, elle n'est pas très connue, peut-être même pas très talentueuse, mais c'est son boulot quand même et elle s'y donne à fond. Les traces de bleus sur ses talons durcis montrent qu'elle passe des heures perchée sur des talons inconfortables. Sa robe est très jolie et très courte, comme dans tout défilé et elle avait un maquillage important et recherché au moment de sa mort. Mais elle avait des traces de mascara sur les joues donc je suppose qu'elle a pleuré et à chaudes larmes.

- Abrégez !, gronda l'agent du CBI.

- Elle s'est suicidée !

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?, demanda Colman, jusque là silencieux.

- Et bien d'abord, on lui a tiré dessus à bout portant, ce que font peu de tueurs, sauf si c'était des gens pas très clair qui voulaient l'effrayer et ne la tuer qu'en cas de désobéissance, comme quelqu'un a qui elle devrait de l'argent. Mais l'angle d'inclinaison de l'arme serait vraiment bizarre. La balle est entrée par la tempe...

Pour appuyer visuellement sa théorie afin que le policier comprenne bien ce qu'il déduisait, il posa son index sur la tempe gauche de Lisbon qui se teint immobile, roulant seulement des yeux vers Jane pour suivre elle aussi son explication.

- Mais elle est ressortie par le haut du crâne...

Il fit glisser son doigt le long du crâne de Lisbon jusqu'à le poser à l'endroit exacte où le second petit trou était visible sur la tête de la victime. Il fit ensuite de nouveau glisser sa main vers la tempe de sa boss et mima un pistolet avec celle-ci. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à plaquer leur deux torses l'un à l'autre, passant un bras autour de la fine taille de la demoiselle. Lisbon se tendit encore plus, si c'était possible. Elle aurait aimé bouger, s'éloigner du mentaliste, mais elle savait que cela n'avait aucune connotation... ne devrait avoir aucune connotation. Il ne faisait que démontrer sa théorie de manière bizarre, comme il le faisait toujours. N'est-ce pas ?

- Donc le tireur devait soit être positionné à peu près de cette manière contre elle, soit il était vraiment, vraiment plus petit qu'elle...

Il se détacha de Lisbon, la regardant dans les yeux pendant un petit moment, avant de regarder de nouveau le policier et de positionner son arme improvisé contre sa tempe, accordant le geste à la parole :

- Soit c'est un suicide. Elle tenait l'arme bien droite contre sa tempe, mais au moment de tirer, le recul de celle-ci a fait qu'elle a incliné le bras, faute de force pour la maintenir en place. D'où la trajectoire de la balle !

- Pas bête, s'exclama Cho, regardant Jane droit dans les yeux.

Lisbon observa l'agent asiatique revenir vers eux. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il était parti à l'écart, trop occupée à s'inquiéter pour Jane, puis à tenter de maitriser ses membres alors qu'il avait joué son petit manège.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait choisir cette option plutôt que les deux premières ?, demanda Colman, complètement imperturbable, malgré le retour de Cho et son échange silencieux avec Jane.

Lisbon, elle, était intriguée par le comportement des deux hommes, mais n'eut pas le temps de relever. En effet, Jane se reconcentra sur l'agent de police.

- Et bien, je suppose que si un nain avait un problème avec elle, il aurait engagé quelqu'un de plus costaud pour s'en occuper. Ça aurait eu l'air bien plus effrayant que s'il avait fait le travail lui-même. Donc...

- Et un amant ?, demanda tout de même Lisbon. Ça pourrait coller avec la première de vos théories non ?

- Ça pourrait en effet, avoua Jane, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

- Mais ?

- Parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait un « mais ». Il y avait toujours un « mais » avec Patrick Jane.

- Mais c'est pas ce que je ressens ici !

- Ce que vous « ressentez », s'exclama l'agent Colman, surpris. Et depuis quand les agents ressentent ?

- Il est pas agent...

- J'suis pas agent, s'exclama Jane en même temps que sa patronne qui se tourna vers lui, un regard lançant des éclairs.

- C'est juste un consultant, poursuivit-elle. Il nous aide dans nos enquêtes. Jane, vous auriez une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

- Elle a été enterrée avec précaution.

- Quoi ?

- C'est l'endroit idéal. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident, il est fort probable qu'elle n'aurait jamais été découverte. Idéal quand on ne veut pas qu'un corps soit retrouvé. Idéal quand on est responsable d'un meurtre, je vous l'accorde. Mais si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait été jetée dans un trou sans grande précaution. Or, elle avait les mains croisées sur son buste. Ses jambes sont encore droites. Elle a été soigneusement positionnée en position de repos éternel. Même pour un crime passionnel, le tueur aurait été rapide, de peur de se faire avoir. Là, celui qui l'a enterré semblait s'en ficher. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle soit descente. Il l'a soigneusement positionnée avant de la recouvrir tout comme il a soigneusement choisi de l'enterrer ici, sachant que la route serait construite par dessus et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'être découverte. Elle porte une bague et un pendentif qui doivent valoir des milliers de dollars, elle était probablement issue d'une très bonne famille. Une famille qui tomberait de honte en découvrant que leur fille s'est suicidée. Je pense que c'est effectivement son amant qui l'a mise là. Mais il l'a fait pour lui éviter une honte à elle. Je suis sûr qu'il a convaincu les parents de notre demoiselle qu'elle a été enlevé par un fou et que depuis, ils recherchent toujours sa trace. Allez on s'en va.

Lisbon le regarda un moment, sans rien dire, puis soupira et hocha la tête.

- D'accord on s'en va ! Mais on vérifie que ce soit vrai. Je veux que Van Pelt trouve l'identité de la jeune femme, qu'on contacte sa famille et qu'on mène l'enquête jusqu'à ce qu'on ait des preuves tangibles. Et plus de conclusions hâtives Jane !

- Promis !

Ils retournèrent près des pompiers, blessés de l'accident et de leurs collègues quand Jane s'exclama soudainement :

- Ho ! J'ai oublié quelque-chose !

Lisbon se retourna, sourcils froncés et tête des mauvais jours, selon Jane.

- Jane !

- Je dois juste vérifier une dernière chose. Promis, je ne touche à rien !

Bien que peu ravis de le laisser faire, elle y concéda et indiqua à Cho, en silence, qu'ils devaient retourner près des autres. Alors qu'ils avançaient toujours dans les décombres, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement projetés vers l'avant, et atterrirent au sol sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre. Un bruit sourd avait accompagné le souffle qui les avait poussés au sol et tout ce que Lisbon entendit une fois par terre, c'était un bourdonnement désagréable dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux la brûlaient alors que de la poussière et de la fumée envahirent rapidement son champ de vision. Malgré la douleur lancinante dans son dos, elle se releva en serrant les dents. Au sol, elle ne voyait rien et il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne réalisa que sa tête lui tournait que lorsque Cho la rattrapa, lui demandant une chose que le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles ne lui permit pas d'entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant son agent, alors que celui-ci parlait de nouveau. Se concentrant sur les lèvres de l'Asiatique, elle identifia un « Boss, ça va ? ». Elle demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, sa propre voix ne traversant même pas le bourdonnement agaçant.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle identifia le véhicule devant où ils venaient juste de passer et appréhenda un incendie, à l'endroit même où le corps de leur victime devait se trouver. A l'endroit même où le consultant devait se trouver. Alors que le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles diminuait, elle réalisait ce qui venait de se passer et qu'une explosion avait pris lieu sous les pieds du mentaliste. S'arrachant des bras de son agent, elle fit quelques pas incertains vers l'endroit où Patrick Jane aurait dû se trouver. Elle le chercha, s'appuyant sur les décombres des voitures, alors qu'elle entendait plus loin les cris d'appels de Van Pelt et Rigsby, les hurlements des sirènes des pompiers et le brouhaha des gens qui s'approchent pour vous porter secours.

Mais ça, Teresa Lisbon s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était que Jane avait été au cœur de l'explosion et qu'il était peut-être blessé. Probablement blessé. Certainement blessé. Jane était blessé et il fallait qu'elle le retrouve parmi les flammes. Peu importe l'arrivée des secours. Peu importe les appels de Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt lui demandant d'être prudente, lui intimant que c'était dangereux. Peu importait l'affreux mal de crâne qui prenait naissance et lui donnait encore plus le vertige et la nausée. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son consultant. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve et qu'elle le voie en train de respirer.

Mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle ne vit pas Jane, ni souriant, ni respirant, ni les yeux clos. Elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un corps en flamme, avant de sombrer dans le noir...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce premier chapitre malgré la fin un peu sadique, je l'avoue ^^ **__**N'oubliez pas de lâchez des coms pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ^^**_


	3. Chap 2 A tragic death

**¤¤ CHAPTER 2 – A tragic death ¤¤**

L'agent du CBI Teresa Lisbon avalait son septième café noir sans sucre de la journée... et il n'était que neuf heures du matin. Elle avait passé la nuit à faire le tri dans ses dossiers, à relire entièrement des rapports et des entretiens avec un tas de gens dont elle mélangeait les noms maintenant. Elle s'en fichait cependant. Elle pouvait bien confondre tous les noms, elle avait les visages en tête. Plus d'une centaine de visages qu'elle avait assimilés dans les moindres détails. Il y a une semaine encore, elle ne s'en serait pas crue capable. Mais les choses avaient changé. Une semaine était passée et sa vision des choses également. Connaître ces visages n'était plus un atout. C'était une chose essentielle, impossible à omettre. Elle devait être incollable sur le sujet et elle faisait tout, jusqu'à n'en plus dormir, pour avoir cette maîtrise parfaite. Peu importait ce qu'en pensaient ses supérieurs, ses collègues, ses agents. De toute manière, elle se fichait de tout.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Relevant la tête, elle amena immédiatement la main sur son arme, prête à dégainer et à tirer. Heureusement, elle reconnut Van Pelt avant d'avoir sorti l'arme de son fourreau. Grace la regarda une seconde sans réagir. Sa patronne était sur les nerfs et était devenue bien excessive depuis peu. Elle savait que cela était du au manque de sommeil et à la surconsommation de caféine, mais elle pensait connaître assez bien sa boss depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait avec elle. Elle savait que dans l'état actuel des choses, il lui était impossible de raisonner Lisbon.

- Patronne, c'est l'heure, dit-elle doucement, espérant que Lisbon serait plus coopérative qu'elle ne l'avait été hier encore.

- L'heure de quoi ?

Grace soupira doucement, peu désireuse de rentrer dans ce jeu d'ignorance que la brune avait instauré.

- Bien ! Vous savez que vous avez votre journée ! Allez-y.

- Vous savez qu'il serait bon de venir. Vous en avez besoin.

- Oh non, réagit l'agent du CBI. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin, ni aucune envie d'aller à cette mascarade. Vous, Rigsby et Cho voulez y aller ? Très bien ! Mais ne me forcez pas à rentrer dans ce jeu débile. Ça le ferait vomir de vous voir faire ça, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Refermant la porte du bureau, Grace vit que plusieurs visages s'étaient tournés dans leur direction. Les deux hommes de l'équipe s'étaient même levés, lui demandant du regard s'ils devaient intervenir. A travers les stores, elle lui intima de ne pas bouger, puis se tourna de nouveau vers sa boss qui s'était remis à lire un dossier.

- Ça ne le fera pas revenir, vous savez. Vous tuer à la tâche, ne vivre que pour ce dossier. C'est pas ce qui nous le ramènera.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Je veux et je mettrai la main sur lui ! Vous n'allez pas m'en empêcher simplement pour aller dire « au revoir » à une boite vide !

- Ce n'est pas tant pour la boite vide que pour son âme. Vous savez qu'il est là. Vous êtes croyante vous aussi. Vous savez à quel point cette cérémonie est importante, pour nous comme pour son repos.

Grace sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Si Patrick Jane avait maintes fois répété qu'il ne croyait pas en l'au-delà et en l'âme humaine, si Grace Van Pelt avait souvent rétorqué à l'inverse qu'il avait une âme éternelle, qu'il irait au Cieux le jour de sa mort, malgré son silence, Teresa Lisbon portait sur elle la réponse à sa position sur la question : une ? gardait toujours autour du cou. Oui elle était croyante. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle se demandait vraiment si elle devait continuer à y croire. Tant de choses, tant de morts injustes avaient eu lieu ces derniers temps et pourquoi ? S'il n'y avait pas de raison à ces morts, à ces rappels de Dieu auprès de lui, pourquoi tous ces anges devaient-ils quitter la Terre ? Quel dieu pouvait permettre que ces braves hommes et ces innocentes jeunes femmes meurent dans de telles conditions ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, et Lisbon ne souhaitait pas y trouver un sens un jour. Elle était trop en colère pour l'accepter.

- Jane est mort, patronne, murmura l'agent Van Pelt, son cœur se serrant de devoir faire ça. Il a été tué dans une explosion. Il était au cœur du brasier, si bien que son corps est complètement parti en cendre. Son cercueil sera vide parce qu'il a tellement été calciné qu'il a été impossible de récupérer la moindre partie de son corps, mais il faut l'enterrer pour que son âme puisse aller au Paradis. Et il faut que vous, vous veniez à l'enterrement pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Vous ne pourrez pas accepter sa mort sans ça. Et vous en avez besoin, tout comme nous. Vous êtes en colère et c'est normal mais...

- LA FERME !, hurla Lisbon, balançant la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, à savoir un mug en céramique, en direction de Van Pelt.

Celle-ci esquiva de justesse le projectile, qui alla s'éclater contre le mur de verre du fond, le fêlant au passage. Aussitôt, Rigsby et Cho entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau. Le premier se précipita vers la rouquine pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Le second s'approcha précautionneusement de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Celle-ci passa de la colère au remord en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Mon Dieu, Van Pelt je suis désolée, je...

- C'est rien, la rassura son agent. Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit.

- Non... Non, je n'aurais pas dû, je...

Exténuée, l'agent du CBI se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et soupirant fortement. Passer autant de nuits blanches n'était vraiment pas bon et cela inquiétait de plus en plus Van Pelt. Cho attrapa le bras gauche de sa patronne et lui intima de le suivre, qu'elle allait l'emmener prendre l'air. Elle suivit sans opposer aucune résistance.

- Une fois seul avec Grace, Rigsby posa ses mains sur les joues de celle-ci et la força à le regarder.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- J'ai peur pour elle, avoua la jeune agent en regardant la porte du bureau de sa boss. Elle ne dort plus, ne mange presque pas. Elle est pire que ne l'était Jane à ce niveau là.

- Et elle devient carrément dingue surtout.

- Ne sois pas en colère contre elle, demanda la bleue à son partenaire. Elle a de la peine et elle est en colère. Elle a besoin de temps pour accepter.

- Pas au péril de ta santé ou de la nôtre. Même si je la comprends, elle n'en a pas le droit.

Agacée, Van Pelt se dégagea de l'étreinte de Rigsby en soupirant bruyamment.

- Si ça avait été toi dans cette explosion, j'aurais réagi de la même manière et je me serais complètement foutue de savoir ce qui était autorisé et interdit. On a perdu un des nôtres. Elle a perdu un de ses hommes. Et puis c'était Jane, merde.

Elle sortit du bureau, laissant un Rigsby bien perplexe. De quoi voulait-elle parler en parlant précisément de Jane ?

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie au Cimetière Catholique Ste Mary. Rigsby et Van Pelt ignoraient ce que Cho avait bien pu faire, mais il était parvenu à convaincre leur chef de venir avec eux. Et maintenant, en pleine cérémonie, Grace était en larmes dans les bras de son collègue, regardant à tour de rôle le cercueil vide et sa chef, probablement tout aussi vide. Cho et elle se tenaient droits comme des I, l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur le cercueil. Aucune larme, aucune sorte de chagrin, juste... rien. C'était comme s'ils étaient ailleurs. Si ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de la part de Cho, peu démonstratif quelles que soient les circonstances, sa chef avait montré une facette bien plus réactive et émotive ces derniers temps et la voir ainsi immobile et absente faisait presque peur.

Détournant le regard, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnaissait tous les gens présents, à l'exception du prêtre. Autour du cercueil à proprement parler, Il n'y avait qu'eux, leur équipe... Cette famille qu'ils étaient peu à peu devenue au fil du temps. Parce que pour Grace, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Cette équipe était sa seconde famille, aussi importante que sa famille biologique. Ils avaient tout partagé ensemble depuis quelques temps et elle venait de perdre un frère. Elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée cependant de ne pas voir la famille de Jane. Sur son dossier, il était bien stipulé qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec son père, qui l'avait élevé et qu'il était fils unique. Mais elle avait beau le savoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. En dehors de l'équipe, il n'avait absolument personne...

Enfin personne... il suffisait de lever les yeux, de regarder par-delà leur équipe, à deux-trois mètres de leur petit cercle, pour voir un autre cercle, beaucoup plus important celui-là. C'était des gens qu'ils avaient aidés. Des femmes et des hommes dont le conjoint avait été tué, des victimes d'enlèvement retrouvées, toutes des personnes que Jane avait aidées au sein du CBI, venu lui rendre un dernier hommage. Elle avait été surprise de voir autant de monde. La plupart n'avaient pas apprécié ses méthodes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles portent leurs fruits. Elle ne pensait pas que ces gens voudraient un jour lui rendre hommage. Malgré tout, cela lui arracha un sourire. Lui qui détestait les remerciements. Lui qui se pensait haïssable. Aujourd'hui, ces gens étaient là pour lui et leur montraient que Jane avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il avait fait beaucoup pour eux et peu importaient ses erreurs et ses mensonges.

Bientôt, la cérémonie s'acheva et le prêtre les invita à s'approcher du cercueil pour venir faire le geste qui leur paraissait le plus approprié pour dire un dernier au revoir. Grace regarda sa chef, toujours immobile et se décida à avancer la première. Elle déposa une rose blanche sur la tombe de son amie et collègue, lui murmurant un « au revoir » accompagné d'un signe de croix. Puis Rigsby suivit, s'arrachant une larme coulant sur sa joue et lui maugréant :

- T'es qu'un sale con, Jane. Comme si t'avais le droit de nous abandonner, dit-il en regardant le ciel. Bon voyage, mon ami.

Puis il se retira, laissant le champ libre pour les autres. Cho posa à son tour une fleur, parce que c'était la coutume, même si ça paraîtrait aussi stupide à Jane que ça ne le lui semblait à lui. Toutefois, il ne prononça pas un mot. De toute façon, que pourrait-il dire à une boite vide ?

Tous trois se tournèrent vers Lisbon, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, fixant la boite vide. Alors le cercle plus grand des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas autant s'approcha à son tour. Toutes les personnes ou presque défilèrent devant le cercueil, remerciant une dernière fois le mentaliste pour ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Eux, à l'inverse des agents du CBI partirent directement. La suite n'était pas de leur ressort. Ils ne connaissaient pas assez Patrick Jane. Et Lisbon était toujours debout, immobile, fixant ce cercueil qu'on vint mettre en terre, puis recouvrir. Et elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le dernier coup de pelle soit mis, jusqu'à ce que les hommes soient repartis, ne restant que la terre fraichement retournée, Lisbon et les siens.

- Patronne ?, appela Grace en douceur.

Celle-ci releva les yeux vers elle, sans pour autant qu'ils n'expriment quoique ce soit.

- Il faut y aller. Il faut rentrer maintenant...

Toujours sans un mot, elle contourna l'amas de terre pour rejoindre son équipe. C'est en silence qu'ils rejoignirent la voiture, Cho prenant le volant, Lisbon à ses côtés, Rigsby et Van Pelt à l'arrière. Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux bureaux du CBI. Alors que chacun prenait la direction de sa voiture, Lisbon elle, s'en alla vers le bâtiment.

- Patronne ? Vous ne rentrez pas ?, demanda Grace.

- Non, j'ai du travail en retard.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment que vous alliez vous reposer...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de penser, s'agaça la chef d'équipe, oubliant toutes les barrières de la politesse et du respect à ses agents. Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il-te-plait.

Cho coupa le moteur de son propre véhicule et s'en extirpa alors que Grace ne savait comment répondre à ça.

- J'ai quelques trucs à finir aussi ! Hightower me tuera si ce soir, je ne lui rends pas un rapport qu'elle m'a demandé.

En passant près de Grace, il ajouta tout bas :

- Je veille sur elle. Si elle est trop épuisée, je l'oblige à dormir.

Il rattrapa ensuite sa boss d'un pas rapide et tous deux disparurent dans le bâtiment. Grace avait les larmes aux yeux et Rigsby la prit dans ses bras.

- Laisse-lui du temps, Grace. Elle est en colère. Il faut que ça sorte, même contre ceux qui n'y sont pour rien.

- On y est tous passé.

- Et tu sais qu'on réagit tous différemment lors d'une perte. Elle se sent responsable, elle est en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir su protéger Jane. C'est pire encore que d'être en colère contre le monde entier, ça met plus de temps pour passer.

- Elle ne reproche rien à Cho.

- Parce que Cho n'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments. Il doit l'apaiser, d'une certaine manière. Tu essayes de l'aider à faire son deuil, mais ce dont elle a besoin pour l'instant, c'est qu'on la laisse exprimer son ressentiment, comme elle l'entend. Je l'ai vue faire l'autre jour. Elle était furieuse pour une broutille, elle a tout envoyé promener. Il l'a laissée faire et quand la pression est redescendue, il lui a dit ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour se calmer. Je sais pas comment il fait, mais il sait exactement comment réagir avec elle.

Elle soupira. Si au moins l'un d'eux savait comment s'y prendre avec leur supérieure.

- Tu dois me trouver stupide hein ?

- Non, pas du tout, la rassura son collègue avec douceur. On a perdu un ami. On a pas envie d'en perdre un deuxième. C'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça. Tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

- Elle est si différente d'ordinaire. On croirait presque que rien ne l'atteint.

- C'est sa façade. Elle est très attachée à ceux qui bossent sous ses ordres. Elle ne le montre pas parce qu'il faut qu'elle tienne son rôle de supérieur hiérarchique. Mais après un moment à bosser avec elle, on se rend vite compte qu'elle est très affectée par ce qui nous arrive, surtout quand on est au boulot. Allez vient, je te ramène.

L'homme passa un bras autour des épaules de sa partenaire et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture. Il la laissa s'installer côté passager avant de démarrer en direction de son appartement à elle.

- A l'intérieur des locaux du CBI, Lisbon avait quitté Cho dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage et s'était enfermée dans son bureau. L'Asiatique la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Dans son bureau, la chef d'équipe était penchée sur le même dossier que le matin, prenant des notes sur une page qui avait désormais plus de gribouillages noirs que de coins blancs. C'était à se demander comment elle arrivait encore à lire la page qui était complètement vierge le matin même.

Poussant un gémissement frustré, elle ouvrit le tiroir à la gauche de son bureau et observa un instant la bouteille de scotch qui s'y trouvait. Finalement, elle décida d'en extraire le verre et la bouteille, s'en servit un bon fond et l'avala d'une traite. Elle sentit le liquide ambré et fort glisser le long de sa gorge, laissant un sillon brûlant fort agréable. Elle se servit un second verre, plus rempli cette fois-ci et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle avait fini de le terminer à petites gorgées entre deux instants de réflexion quand elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir doucement. Elle se tendit imperceptiblement, relevant brusquement la tête. Quand elle reconnut celle de Kimball Cho dans l'embrasure, elle se détendit et s'affaissa sur son fauteuil. Pendant une seconde, elle avait espéré que ce serait Jane qui apparaîtrait, sourire espiègle et enfantin collé sur le visage, yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur de joie feinte et phrase antipathique pour bien la mettre en rogne. Mais non, ce n'était que ce brave Cho.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?, grogna-t-elle.

- Ne pouvait-elle donc avoir plus de cinq minutes de paix ?

- Je crois que vous devriez arrêter de boire, boss.

- On a même plus le droit de se faire un petit verre ?, demanda-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Elle posa son regard sur la bouteille qui était désormais vide à moitié. Etrange, elle aurait juré que celle-ci était presque pleine lorsqu'elle avait pris son premier verre.

- Je crois que vous comme moi savez que vous n'avez pas bu qu'« un petit verre » Lisbon. Ni même deux.

Il s'approcha alors, s'installant sur une des chaises en face de sa supérieure et posa un verre sur le bureau. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il en avait un dans la main en entrant. Il prit la bouteille encore ouverte et versa un peu de son contenu dans les deux récipients, en faisant glisser un vers elle, ramenant l'autre vers lui.

- Mais je dis ça pour vous, dit-il en soulevant son propre verre. Si vous tenez à continuer, laissez-moi vous accompagner.

- Van Pelt te tuerait si elle savait que tu me pousses au vice au lieu de me surveiller comme une gamine, rétorqua-t-elle en avalant la moitié de son verre d'une traite.

- Van Pelt ne comprend pas que certaines personnes ne se sentent pas mieux après un petit tour à l'église, répondit-il en avalant une gorgée à son tour. Quand j'étais chez les Playboys et qu'on perdait un des nôtres, on se réunissait tous et on buvait autant qu'on pouvait. Le nombre de fois où l'un de nous a fini à l'hôpital pour coma éthylique après la mort d'un des gars...

- Ça vous aidait ?, demanda Lisbon.

Elle était vraiment intéressée, n'ayant jamais vraiment réussi à passer une phase de deuil sans heurt. Soit elle n'acceptait pas, soit elle restait en colère et n'arrivait pas à passer complètement à autre chose. Il faut dire que sa première perte avait eu un effet dévastateur sur toute sa vie alors depuis, elle détestait perdre quelqu'un. Par sa faute encore plus.

- Non ! Mais ça permettait d'oublier pendant un temps le remords et le ressentiment. Assez longtemps pour pouvoir se relever. Mais c'est pas la meilleure solution. On voit où ça m'a mené.

Il termina son verre et se releva, gardant celui-ci dans la main et plantant son regard dans celui de sa chef. Entre eux, ils semblaient pouvoir parler. Cho avait vécu bien des pertes qu'il avait trouvées injuste. Il s'était forgé une carapace encore plus solide que celle de sa patronne. Il détestait, au moins tout autant qu'elle, montrer ses sentiments et il avait conscience qu'avec son statut, elle devait encore plus détester ça. Comment jouer les bonnes chefs dans un boulot comme agent du CBI si on était pas capable de se détacher de son équipe ? Du moins en apparence ?

- Apellez-moi quand vous voudrez rentrer chez vous. Je reste là, hors de question que vous preniez le volant avec ce que vous avez bu.

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, il sortit du bureau et retourna au sien continuer son travail. Lisbon le regarda un moment à travers les stores entrouverts, puis posa les yeux sur son bureau. Là, juste devant ses yeux, trônait une photo de l'équipe. Toute l'équipe. Elle sourit légèrement en se souvenant de Jane, empoignant fermement le premier passant dans les couloirs du CBI pour lui fourrer l'appareil photo dans les mains. C'était le jour de son anniversaire et, alors qu'elle croyait qu'il avait définitivement oublié ou omis de lui faire un cadeau, il lui avait caché un poney dans son bureau. Le poney que son père n'avait jamais voulu lui offrir lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle avait souri à pleines dents et Jane avait déclaré qu'il fallait immortaliser ça. Il adorait la voir sourire. Il aimait d'autant plus être responsable de son sourire. Combien de fois avait-il essayé de la « dérider ». Observant la photo, elle pouvait se voir, assise en amazone, Rigsby la soutenant pour pas qu'elle ne se laisse emporter par l'animal récalcitrant. Elle se souvenait que le sourire que Jane abordait sur le cliché était dû à un mouvement brusque de l'animal qui avait manqué de désarçonner la brunette. Même Cho, coincé entre un Jane hilare et un Rigsby consciencieux de ne pas laisser sa patronne tomber, en avait souri, ce geste à jamais immortalisé sur la pellicule. Pour finir, accroupie devant l'animal, à demi en train de tomber en riant, Van Pelt complétait le tableau joyeux que Jane avait rapidement fait développer et s'était empressé de lui offrir en lui stipulant que cela ferait un souvenir exceptionnel de la bonne humeur qui pouvait régner dans l'équipe si on y mettait un peu du sien.

Cho était loin de se douter qu'il était si près de la vérité lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle s'énervait de la sorte avec Van Pelt pour éviter de montrer combien elle était affectée par l'idée de ne plus revoir le blondinet franchir les portes de son bureau pour l'emmerder ou foutre le bordel dans son travail. Qu'elle voulait reprendre une place de chef qui ne montre pas ses sentiments à son équipe. Après tout, elle était censée être la supérieure. Celle à qui on obéit, dont on respecte les ordres. Jane ne suivait jamais les ordres. Il n'avait pas respecté ses ordres ce jour-là, retournant près du corps alors qu'elle avait intimé à Cho et lui de repartir dans l'autre sens. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait pour pas longtemps et au lieu de refuser, de lui dire qu'elle avait donné l'ordre de rentrer – soit dit en passant qu'il avait lui-même demandé deux minutes plus tôt – elle l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait, une fois de plus. Et ça lui avait coûté la vie.

* * *

_**Voilà, encore une fois, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton pour me laisser votre avis. Merci à celles (ceux ?) qui ont déjà laissé des coms.**_


	4. Chap 3 Like Jane

**¤¤ CHAPTER 3**** – Like Jane ¤¤**

_Les jours passent. On aimerait souvent, dans ce genre de situation__s__, que le temps s'arrête, qu'on disparaisse et qu'on arrête de souffrir, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Le temps passe, c'est un fait et la douleur, la peine et la colère sont toujours aussi présentes, alors que toi tu n'es plus là. T'écrire me semble si stupide. Mais le psy a dit que ça serait une bonne chose pour moi. Que c'était bien que je mette par écrit tout ce que je n'avais jamais eu le temps de te dire. Comme __s__i ça pouvait servir à quelque-chose. Les __ps__y__s__ sont stupides. Mais bon, celui-là au moins n'essaye pas de me faire du tor__t__. Cho et Rigsby ont soigneusement vérifi__é__ ses référence__s__ avant que la chef ne nous oblige à aller le voir. E__h__ oui, c'est comme ça. Mort d'un des n__ô__tre__s__ = rendez-vous chez un psy. Je suis presque certaine que tu l'aurais assez embobiné pour qu'il te laisse tranquille au bout de la première séance si tu avais été là. Mais après tout, si tu avais été là, nous n'aurions eu aucune raison d'aller le voir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Teresa Lisbon sortit le nez de ses écrits lorsque le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Elle poussa un soupir, referma son cahier et décrocha.

- Teresa Lisbon, j'écoute.

- Agent Lisbon, vous n'avez pas vu votre nouvelle affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Le dossier doit être sur votre bureau.

- Comment vous...

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir quitté son bureau assez longtemps ce matin pour ne pas voir quelqu'un y pénétrer. De plus, elle n'était même pas rentrée chez elle cette nuit.

- Vous étiez aux toilettes lorsque je suis venue vous l'apporter, mais comme je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas vu.

- Effectivement, avoua la chef d'unité, réalisant qu'elle avait peut-être passé plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait dans ces fameux WC. On s'y met tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et ouvrit le dossier, sans grande envie. Pourtant, dès qu'elle vit le portrait de la victime lorsqu'il était encore en vie, elle ne pu détacher ses yeux de lui. Grand, brun, bien coiffé et propre sur lui, elle avait l'impression de voir un homme assez ambitieux et très sûr de lui. Dans ses prunelles – ce qui la fascinait le plus dans le portrait – elle retrouvait cette lueur de défi et d'intelligence qui lui était si familière. Et si différent du corps sans vie qu'elle voyait sur les clichés prit sur la scène de crime, une petite plage privée de leur maison secondaire à San Jose. Il était si pâle et rongée par le sel.

Analysant rapidement les données de l'enquête de police, son sang se glaça. Elle termina rapidement le rapport et se leva, rejoignant ses collègues dans la grande pièce où se trouvait leur bureau. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle la traversait, elle évita soigneusement de regarder en direction du bureau du fond ou du vieux canapé foncé sous la fenêtre.

- On a une affaire, dit-elle pour attirer l'attention des siens. Il s'agit de Dereck Ames, médium de profession. Enfin soit disant.

Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent tous tour à tour alors qu'elle poursuivait sur les informations donnant les bases de l'enquête. Une affaire portant sur un médium. Cela leur rappelait bien évidemment à tous un certain observateur qui répétait souvent que les médiums n'étaient que « soit fous, soit charlatans, soit les deux ». Pas vraiment le genre d'affaire qui tombe au bon moment.

- Il a été retrouvé sur les bords d'une plage privée appartenant à sa femme, alors soit il y est mort, soit c'était tout près et il a passé un peu de temps dans l'eau avant d'y être rejeté.

- On ne va pas voir la scène de crime ?, demanda Van Pelt.

- Non, il va falloir faire avec les rapports. Les flics du coin ont pensé pouvoir s'en charger tous seuls, mais plus ils découvrent de choses, plus ils rament. Ames étant plutôt connu, le procureur général voudrait qu'on mettre rapidement un terme à l'enquête. De manière concluante cela va de soit !

- Des suspects ?, questionna à son tour Cho.

- A la pelle. Mais la police a pour suspect principal Charles Crowley. Sa femme était la maîtresse d'Ames et il venait de le découvrir.

- Et sa femme ? Elle savait qu'il la trompait ?, poursuivit Rigsby.

- Ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de l'interroger sur la question. Ils venaient juste de découvrir que Lisbeth Crowley était la maitresse d'Ames. Cho, Rigsby, faites venir Crowley et interrogez-le. Je veux tout savoir. Comment il a appris l'adultère de sa femme, s'il connaissait Ames. Tout. Van Pelt, tu viens avec moi. Nous allons avoir une petite discussion avec Janet Ames.

Elle avait décidément décidé d'oublier toute forme de vouvoiement avec son équipe. Tant pis pour les conventions. De toute manière, depuis quelques temps déjà, leur groupe tenait plus de bons amis travaillant ensemble que de simples collègues de boulot alors...

Le groupe se sépara alors, chaque duo allant dans la direction que la chef avait indiqué. Ainsi, Cho et Rigsby quittèrent les filles pour rejoindre le mari trompé et très certainement en colère.

Van Pelt conduisit sa supérieure jusqu'à la demeure des Ames, un peu à la sortie de Sacramento, dans le silence le plus total. Lisbon semblait perdue dans ses pensées et la jeune agent du CBI n'osait parler, de peur de mal faire, une fois de plus. Wayne avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à tenter de lui faire comprendre le fonctionnement de leur chef. Il est vrai que les hommes travaillaient avec elle depuis plus longtemps et étaient habitués à sa froideur et son professionnalisme à tout épreuve. Grace était plus sentimentaliste, plus émotive. Elle avait compris la différence principale entre elles deux et savait désormais être la pire ennemi de Teresa Lisbon pour le moment. Elle était tout ce que la chef d'équipe cherchait à fuir : une femme portant ses émotions aux yeux de tous, surtout quand il s'agit de la peine d'avoir perdu un être qu'on aime beaucoup. Elle aurait dû le deviner toute seule pourtant. Elle avait déjà vu sa patronne faisant le deuil d'un ami et ancien collègue. Elle savait ce que ça donnait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des efforts de Jane pour lui arracher une émotion, que ce soit de la colère ou un rire venant du fond de cœur. Elle se souvenait de l'analyse de Jane, qui expliquait que Lisbon était comme ça, qu'elle préférait s'enfermer dans le boulot et garder son joli masque de cire sans âme plutôt que de montrer sa peine. C'était des plus logiques qu'elle réagisse de la sorte, maintenant que le mentaliste n'était plus.

- Il animait une chronique télévisée en tant que médium, souffla Lisbon, sans quitter des yeux le dossier de Dereck Ames qu'elle lisait. Il prenait des gens au hasard dans le public et communiquait avec leurs défunts, « un peu à la manière de Patrick Jane, dans le temps ».

- Jane n'est pas le seul à avoir fait ça pour se faire de l'argent, répondit Van Pelt doucement. Ce genre de programme fonctionne bien auprès du public.

- Les gens préfèrent croire les charlatans plutôt que les honnêtes gens, il faut croire.

Cette réponse arracha un sourire à Grace. « Les médiums sont des charlatans », la réplique préférée de Patrick Jane quand quelqu'un abordait le sujet. Elle gara bientôt le véhicule devant la maison de la veuve et regarda sa patronne.

- On reprend tout depuis le début, expliqua cette dernière, comprenant que son agent lui demandait implicitement leur mode opératoire. On repose toutes les questions, même celles dont on connait déjà les réponses. On fait comme si on ne savait rien et que c'était son premier interrogatoire. Elle pourrait se planter si elle a menti auparavant ou rajouté des détails intéressants.

- Okay boss !

Les deux femmes sortirent du 4x4 et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Van Pelt sonna à la porte et elles durent attendre moins d'une minute avant qu'une grande femme blonde aux yeux verts ne vienne leur ouvrir. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement gris, d'un débardeur blanc et de basket de même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue haute et une serviette en coton était passée autour de son cou. Elle était en sueur, signe qu'elle était probablement en train de faire un quelconque entrainement sportif.

- Vous désirez ?

- Agent Teresa Lisbon, voici l'agent Grace Van Pelt, CBI. Nous sommes venues pour parler à Janet Ames.

- C'est moi, répondit la femme en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi au juste le CBI ?

- Le Bureau Californien d'Investigation, madame. Nous enquêtons sur la mort de votre mari.

Le visage de la femme d'à peine trente ans se décomposa et elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Janet Ames apportait un plateau avec trois tasses et une cafetière pleine. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse, devant les deux agents, assises sur le canapé blanc du salon.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai que du café à vous proposer. Dereck ne supportait pas ça, alors j'en avais toujours dans les placards pour l'embêter. C'était un peu un jeu entre nous.

- Madame, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, la police nous a demandé de reprendre l'affaire. Ils pensent que nous serons plus à même de résoudre le meurtre de votre mari du fait de notre expérience. Vous voulez bien répondre à nos questions ?

- Bien sûr, agent Lisbon. Je ferais n'importe quoi si ça peu vous aider à retrouver le coupable. Je... je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un a pu faire ça. Dereck avait ses défauts mais... il faisait tellement de bien à tous ces gens. Même si...

- Ce n'était que du vent, la coupa Lisbon, repensant à toutes les fois où Jane avait discrédité le travail des médiums.

Loin de s'en offusquer, la veuve sourit légèrement à cette remarque.

- Normalement, je suis censée m'insurger contre ça, vous dire qu'il avait vraiment des pouvoirs hors normes et qu'il croyait vraiment en ce qu'il faisait. Mais c'est exactement le contraire. C'était bien du vent. Il savait des choses, mais ce n'était pas des pouvoirs psychiques ou paranormaux.

- C'était quoi, alors ?, demanda Van Pelt.

- De l'observation. En vous regardant droit dans les yeux, il était capable de vous dire à quoi vous pensiez. Il retrouvait des objets que vous aviez cachés et il savait toujours ce que vous ressentiez, même si vous étiez la meilleure actrice au monde. C'était un très bon observateur. Ma mère l'a toujours détesté pour ça. Parce que, vous savez il... Enfin c'est comme ça qu'il m'a séduite. Il a su lire en moi.

- Et trouver les bons mots pour que vous alliez dans son sens, poursuivit une fois de plus Lisbon, plongée dans ses pensées et dans son bloc note.

Grace et Janet Ames tournèrent la tête vers elle, aussi surprise l'une que l'autre. La première, cependant, était intriguée par l'attitude de sa supérieure, tandis que la seconde était étonnée qu'elle sache aussi bien où elle voulait en venir.

- C'est exact... Comment vous le savez ?

- J'ai connu quelqu'un comme lui, répondit simplement la chef d'équipe. Dereck Ames avait-il des problèmes ? Au travail ou dans votre couple ?

- Vous voulez savoir s'il me trompait ? Ou plutôt, si je savais qu'il me trompait. Oui. Je l'avais appris peu de temps avant sa mort. C'est pour ça que les flics ont immédiatement pensé que j'étais la coupable.

- Ça fait de vous un bon suspect.

- Mon mari n'a jamais été capable d'être l'homme d'une seule femme, répondit-elle, sans prêter attention à la remarque de Lisbon. Même moi j'ai été sa maitresse avant d'être son officiel. Il était comme ça. J'avais appris à vivre avec. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

- Vous acceptiez ses tromperies ?, s'étonna Van Pelt.

Elle regarda sa boss, qui avait elle aussi une expression peu amène. Aucune des deux ne pouvait envisager une relation avec un homme si celui-ci n'était pas exclusif et sincère. Elles avaient une conception du couple assez romantique.

- C'était notre mode de vie. J'aimais Dereck, plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie. J'acceptais toutes ces excentricités parce que je savais que dans son cœur, j'étais la seule qui comptait. Alors oui, il m'a trompé, plus d'une fois même. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir. Je le savais avant le mariage et c'était très clair entre nous.

Il y eut un temps pendant lequel personne ne dit rien. Lisbon profita que sa tasse fut pleine pour y plonger les lèvres, le temps de se redonner contenance et de pouvoir poursuivre sur une pente un peu moins glissante. Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé que Jane soit là. Lui aurait su comment tirer les bonnes informations de cette femme si ouverte d'esprit.

- Et au travail ? Avait-il des problèmes ? Des ennemis ?

- Ils l'adoraient, répondit-elle. Il savait se faire apprécier, même par les gens qu'il détestait. Tout comme il savait énerver royalement ceux qui appréciaient. Il faisait de vous ce qu'il voulait.

- Personne n'était agacé par ça ?, demanda Lisbon en pensant à tous ceux qui avaient déjà menacé Jane pour ses comportements inacceptables.

- Si, bien sûr. Ils ont même créé un mouvement qui manifestait tous les jours devant les locaux de l'émission. Comment ils appelaient ça déjà ? Un truc assez stupide et très nul. Ah oui, LACCA.

Grace glissa un regard vers Lisbon. Pendant que sa supérieure interrogeait la veuve, elle en avait profité pour lire le dossier et trouver le peu d'informations, sur l'organisation, que les policiers avaient pris la peine de stipuler dans leur rapport.

- La Ligue Anti Charlatans Comme Ames. C'est un groupe de personnes à qui les activités du médium avaient nuit. Des personnes dont il a révélé l'infidélité et qui ont été quittées. Des hommes d'affaires qui ont perdu gros parce qu'il avait dénoncé leurs magouilles. Rien de reluisant et des gens bien en colère.

- Ils en voulaient à Dereck et lui faisaient payer leurs propres erreurs, cracha l'épouse.

- Madame Ames, avez-vous eu plus que de simples manifestations de protestations de leur part ? Des « petits cadeaux » de mauvais goût, des menaces ?

- Dereck reçoit... recevait tout un tas de menaces dès qu'il croisait un des membres de LACCA. Pour beaucoup, ce n'est que du vent, mais certains sont plus... sincères quand ils menacent de le tuer.

- Des noms, poursuivit donc la chef d'équipe.

- Non, je suis désolée, je ne les connaissais pas. Dereck mettait un point d'honneur à me protéger d'eux.

- Bien, c'est pas grave nous les trouverons et pourrons les interroger.

Les questions se poursuivirent, portant principalement sur des questions qui lui avaient déjà été posées. Ainsi, les deux agents du CBI purent constater que l'épouse en deuil n'avait fait aucune erreur dans ses réponses. Tout était identique au premier interrogatoire.

- Merci de votre aide, dit Lisbon en se levant, une fois leur visite achevée. Et merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps.

- J'avais tout mon temps, ne vous en faites pas. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne faisais qu'un peu de sport.

Elle leur montra de la main un tapis roulant au fond du salon, devant une petite télévision encore en train de diffuser une série télévisé qui rappelait vaguement quelque-chose à Lisbon.

- Avec Dereck, poursuivit-elle. Je ne faisais pas grand chose. Il s'occupait de tout. Les factures, les papiers, les courses. J'étais traitée comme une princesse, je n'avais qu'à m'occuper de moi et de notre couple. Je suis tellement perdue maintenant, sans lui, dit-elle, la peine et les pleures perçant dans sa voix. Courir m'aide à me calmer.

Les deux femmes prirent congé. Dans la voiture, le silence ne se refit pas, Lisbon dissertant sur les informations concernant la femme de la victime.

- Tu fouilleras dans son passé. Je veux savoir si elle nous cache quelque-chose.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a menti ?

- Omis des informations. Elle a dit que courir la « calmait ».

- Et ?, demanda Grace en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- La « calmait », Van Pelt. Pas lui permettait « d'évacuer », de « décompresser » ou « d'oublier ». Tu sais ce que Jane dirait ?

- Heu... non.

- Que si elle a besoin de se calmer, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas dit.

Grace mit le contact et elles repartirent en direction du CBI. Elles y arrivèrent peu de temps après. A peine furent-elles arrivées dans les bureaux que Grace s'éloigna rejoindre son bureau tandis que Cho s'approchait de leur chef.

- Cho ?

- Boss ! On vient d'interroger Crowley. Rigsby est encore avec lui en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Il a dit quelque-chose d'intéressant ?

- Il a avoué qu'il avait menacé Ames. Il nous a expliqué que Samantha Crowley, leur fille a été conçue à l'époque où Lisbeth Crowley et Dereck Ames étaient amants. Du coup, Ames voulait faire faire un test de paternité. Il avait dit à Crowley que s'il s'avérait que c'était en fait sa fille, il demanderait la garde. Crowley était furieux.

- Il aurait pu le tuer ?

- « Géniteur ou pas, c'est moi le père. Ames n'a aucun lien avec ma fille et il n'en aurait jamais eu. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire », ce sont ses propres mots. Il a ajouté que même s'il l'avait menacé, il ne l'aurait pas touché. Il avait trouvé « le meilleur avocat qui existe » et il leur aurait été facile de montrer qu'Ames n'aurait pas été un bon père et que c'était à Samantha de choisir lorsqu'elle aurait l'âge, si elle le désirait vraiment. Il ne fallait pas lui imposer un père alors qu'elle en avait déjà un.

- Ton avis.

- Je sais pas. En pleine possession de ses moyens, il est probable qu'il soit même incapable de mettre un coup de poing à quelqu'un, mais sous l'effet de la colère... On sait ce que ça peut donner un père en furie.

Lisbon ne pu que se contenter d'acquiescer. Elle en avait vus des parents en colère, menacés de perdre leur enfant ou détruits par la mort de celui-ci. Ils avaient vu bien trop souvent des pères perdre la raison pour quelque chose d'aussi important. La morale n'avait plus foi quand on attaquait sa progéniture. Mais pire encore que tous ces pères bafoués, c'était encore une fois les yeux azurs de Jane qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Lui qui avait perdu sa fille et sa femme. Elle avait vu trop de fois l'expression de pure folie qui dénaturait son beau regard lorsqu'il pensait à l'assassin de sa famille. Elle connaissait sa hantise profonde et sa phobie de la violence et pourtant, elle aurait juré sur la Bible qu'il aurait été capable de tuer très lentement John le Rouge s'il avait eu le temps de le retrouver.

_**Voilà la suite ! Désolé pour la longue attente. J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y retrouver ces dernières semaines ^^ Pour me faire pardonner, demain soir, j'essayerais de vous mettre la suite, sinon, je la mettrais le plus rapidement possible. Bonne lecture !**_


	5. Chap 4 Another Subject

**¤¤ CHAPTER 4 – Another subject ¤¤**

_Je déteste ça, cette situation. On se retrouve exactement dans celle qu'on a toujours voulu éviter depuis que tu as commencé à travailler avec nous : ta perte. C'est drôle, enfin en un sens, on __s__'était préparé__s__ à te perdre. On avait tous essayé de se dire qu'un jour, quand on aurait attrapé John Le Rouge, tu nous quitterais. Mais on pensait tous à ton incarcération. On ne voulait absolument pas penser à l'éventualité qu'il t'aurait tué le premier. On aurait encore moins pensé te perdre avant de l'attraper. C'est injuste. Il était à toi après tout. Tu sais, malgré tout ce que je t'ai di__t__, si tu avais voulu le tuer, j'aurais tout fait pour t'en empêcher, pour toi, pour te protéger des conséquences. Mais si nous nous étions retrouvés tous les trois dans une pièce, je sais que je n'aurais pas employé tous les moyens. Je t'aurais laissé accomplir ta vengeance et te détruire en même temps. C'est peut-être mieux finalement que tu ne sois pas là lorsqu'on l'arrêtera. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec l'idée que je t'avais laissé faire et que c'était pour ça qu'on t'avai__t__ perdu. Je suis égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Je tuerai__ John le Rouge de mes mains. Je te jure que je le retrouverai et que je lui ferai payer tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Le reste n'a pas d'importance._

Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau, Lisbon referma le carnet et leva la tête. Cho entrait dans le bureau.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Cho.

- Boss, on a des nouvelles intéressantes.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je t'écoute.

- LACCA est très active. Ils tentaient vraiment par tous les moyens de réduire Ames au silence. Sabotage interne pour faire couler l'émission, manifestation devant les studios d'enregistrement, menaces en tout genre. Ils étaient prêts à tout. Surtout Tyler Hiksen, le président de l'association et la secrétaire, Rory Galles.

- Interrogez-les. Ils doivent savoir quelque-chose, dit-elle avant de lui faire signe de sortir.

- Patron...

- Cho ! J'ai autre chose en tête là, grogna la chef d'équipe en levant un dossier pour qu'il puisse le voir.

- C'est l'affaire John Le Rouge ? Ça fait trois jours que vous êtes dessus non stop. Ce n'est pas bon Lisbon. Vous n'arriverez à rien.

- Est-ce que tu sais où Jane rangeait ses notes personnelles sur l'affaire ?

Cho soupira. Autant parler à un mur, il aurait plus de résultat à force de persévérance qu'avec le double de sueur contre Teresa Lisbon.

- Rigsby le sait. Il le voyait souvent remplir ses carnets.

- Sans prêter plus attention à Cho, elle se leva, rangea son carnet dans le tiroir à la bouteille de whisky et rejoignit, ensuite, la grande salle. Rigsby et Van Pelt levèrent la tête, s'attendant à des ordres sur la marche à suivre pour continuer l'enquête en cours.

- Rigsby, où Jane rangeait ses notes personnelles sur John Le Rouge ?

- Dans son bureau, tiroir du bas, à droite, répondit Rigsby.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander à voix haute pourquoi elle voulait savoir cela, il vit sa chef se diriger vers le fameux bureau, le regardant pour la première fois depuis des jours. Elle tenta d'ouvrir le fameux tiroir mais n'y parvint pas.

- Merde ! Fermé à clé !

Malgré tout, elle continua de tirer sur la poignée en espérant que cela cède, y mettant plus de rage à chaque tentative. Van Pelt et Rigsby se levèrent et les trois agents avancèrent de concert avec prudence vers leur chef.

- Heu... patronne, appela doucement la jeune rousse.

- Me faut quelque-chose pour ouvrir ce foutu tiroir, bouillonna-t-elle devant l'incompréhension de ces trois collègues.

Remarquant un coupe-papier en métal, très similaire à un couteau à la lame épaisse, sur le bureau, Lisbon le prit et commença à triturer les coins du tiroir jusqu'à parvenir à créer un espace assez grand entre un morceau de panneau défoncé et le tiroir abimé. Lorsqu'elle eut la place d'y introduire l'index, le majeur et l'annulaire, elle le fit et arracha littéralement le panneau de bois. Le verrou ne tarda pas à céder lui aussi, tandis que ces trois agents étaient toujours immobiles. Elle avait l'air si concentrée et déterminée qu'ils devaient avouer craindre un coup de coupe-papier s'ils tentaient quoique ce soit.

Après un bon quart d'heure à s'activer pour avoir accès au contenu du tiroir, elle en extirpa enfin un petit carnet à la couverture bordeaux. Elle reposa sur le bureau le pauvre coupe papier qui en avait pris pour son grade et se dirigea vers son bureau sans un regard vers son équipe. Les trois agents se regardèrent, partagés entre inquiétude et incompréhension.

- Elle devient folle, vous croyez ?, demanda Rigsby avec crainte.

- Nan. Elle veut juste finir le boulot entrepris par Jane, répondit Cho, le visage impassible alors qu'il regardait Lisbon se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, à travers les stores du bureau personnel de sa chef. Rigsby, elle m'a dit de faire venir Hiksen et Galles pour interrogatoire.

- Je m'en charge, acquiesça-t-il.

Une fois l'agent éloigné, Van Pelt se tourna vers son collègue et l'observa un moment sans rien dire, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, en pleine réflexion intérieure. L'Asiatique n'avait toujours pas bougé, observant les moindres faits et gestes de sa boss. Celle-ci avait ouvert le petit carnet et le feuilletait avec attention. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité, il tourna enfin le regard vers la benjamine de l'équipe, le visage toujours fermé.

- Accouche.

- T'as l'air de savoir exactement comment elle fonctionne. Je sais que vous vous ressemblez plus qu'il n'y parait mais... le moindre de ces gestes semble avoir un sens pour toi alors même qu'il n'en a aucun.

- Chacun réagit différemment devant la mort, tu devrais le savoir.

- Je le sais mais...

- Elle avait le devoir de le protéger, elle a échoué. Que crois-tu qui lui reste comme devoir envers lui ? C'est rien d'autre que de la logique. En réfléchissant un peu, tu comprends pourquoi elle fait telle ou telle chose.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, Kimball Cho s'éloigna et retourna à son bureau pour travailler. Grace resta un moment sur place, méditant les mots de son collègue.

Dans son bureau, Lisbon était penchée avec attention sur les notes personnelles de Jane. Avant de mourir, Sam Bosco, son ancien collègue et ami, avait dit quelque-chose à Jane. Il devait forcément lui avoir parlé de John Le Rouge et non pas d'elle, comme il l'avait nargué lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question. Si c'était ça, il l'avait certainement consigné dans ses notes, non ? Et si elle ignorait une chose primordiale sur John Le Rouge, une chose qui avait coûté la vie de trois excellents agents, plus les dommages collatéraux, il lui fallait à tout prix le savoir. Sauf que retrouver une information parmi les gribouillis de Jane était mission impossible. Elle l'avait souvent vu écrire. Elle connaissait à la perfection ses lettres rondes et harmonieuses, si loin de ses pattes de mouches pleines d'encre à elle. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'application qu'il pouvait parfois mettre pour écrire quelque chose de propre. Mais là, tout n'était qu'un tas d'encre informe. Des mots en gros sur les pages et de microscopiques phrases autour et à l'intérieur du mot, des ratures, des schémas, des dessins de smiley presque plus effrayants réunis qu'un seul du vrai John Le Rouge.

Coincée entre deux pages, elle trouva une photo repliée, le côté blanc cachant la partie impressionnée. Elle ouvrit lentement la photographie pour y découvrir ce qu'elle savait déjà y trouver. C'était un cliché de famille. Jane, souriant, heureux, amoureux, avait sa fille dans ses bras. La petite avait les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de son père, ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. Celle-ci était le plus proche possible de son mari afin d'éviter à la petite d'être trop instable dans sa position, si bien que Jane avait passé son bras autour de la taille de son épouse. Dans cet entremêlement de corps, on pouvait lire l'amour profond que chaque membre de la famille portait aux deux autres. On pouvait aussi sentir combien ils étaient heureux ensemble, avant qu'un tueur en série ne vienne tout gâcher. Si le cliché lui arracha un faible sourire, il lui fit aussi un sentiment étrange dans la poitrine, juste au niveau de son cœur. Comme un sentiment soudain d'oppression. Elle avait déjà vu des photographies de la femme de Jane et de leur fille, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir un cliché du couple ou du trio réuni et pour la première fois, elle saisissait vraiment l'ampleur des sentiments que le blondinet avait pour sa femme. Dans le regard de cet homme sur le cliché, on sentait que toute sa vie était liée au destin de ces deux femmes. En regardant cette photo, Lisbon n'avait aucun mal à se représenter les conséquences de leur mort. Elle avait eu le droit à tous les détails d'ailleurs et elle pouvait assurer que n'importe qui d'un peu observateur pouvait le prédire.

Poussant un grand soupir, elle replia la photo et ouvrit son tiroir de gauche. Elle fit glisser le cliché entre les pages de son propre carnet, celui où elle écrivait tout ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle songeait au mentaliste. Elle referma le tiroir et regarda la clé quelques secondes avant de passer la chaine autour de son cou, y faisant pendre la clé qu'elle cacha sous son débardeur. Cette chaîne était désormais l'unique ornement qu'elle portait. La croix qui avait, jadis, sa place autour de son cou avait disparu le jour où elle avait mit cette clé à la place. Le jour où elle avait cessé de croire qu'elle pourrait revoir Jane vivant. Après un instant à revoir défiler quelques souvenirs du mentaliste, elle se remit à sa lecture.

- En salle d'interrogatoire, Cho et Rigsby étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, faisant face à Tyler Hiksen. C'était un homme plutôt propre sur lui. Grand, brun, rasé de près. Un brillant homme d'affaire au regard légèrement inquiet, mais surtout très en colère.

- C'est cet enfoiré d'Ames ?, demanda l'homme avec hargne. Il a encore porté plainte contre moi ? C'est pas moi qui devrais être enfermé, c'est lui.

- Dereck Ames est mort, dit tout simplement Cho, regardant le convoqué droit dans les yeux, un stylo tournoyant légèrement entre ses doigts.

- Quoi ? Ho... Et vous croyez que c'est moi qui l'ai tué ?

- Nous voudrions savoir où vous étiez le soir du meurtre...

- Au dojo à la sortie de la ville, le coupa Hiksen.

- Mon collègue ne vous a même pas dit quand le meurtre avait eu lieu, répondit Cho en le fixant toujours.

- Et alors ? J'y suis tous les soirs. De sept heures trente à neuf heures, je me défoule sur le tatami. Il y a au moins quinze personnes qui pourront vous le jurer sur l'honneur. Après, je vais manger au restaurant en face du dojo. Un bar sympa et des spécialités asiatiques, le patron pourra lui aussi vous confirmer que j'y mange pratiquement tous les soirs. Les autres, je mange dans celui à côté, un fast food. Si c'était un de ces soirs, vous me verrez entrer et ressortir une heure plus tard sur la caméra vidéo surveillant l'entrée. Ensuite, je retourne au dojo. Je dors dans une petite salle au fond du bâtiment. Il y a également une caméra vidéo reliée à mon ordinateur qui donne une vue imprenable sur la porte de la pièce. Vous verrez que c'est le seul et unique accès et que j'y suis entré le soir pour n'en ressortir que le lendemain matin.

- Vous dormez là-bas ?, s'étonna Rigsby.

L'homme soupira fortement, se frottant le visage comme si la fatigue et le stress de l'interrogatoire l'assommait, plus qu'il ne l'agaçait.

- Ames, à dit à ma femme que je l'avais trompée. Elle l'a cru sans autre forme de procès pour moi, sans que j'aie le droit de lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle a demandé le divorce, a gagné et comme nous avons eu deux enfants ensemble et qu'elle a eu le droit de garde, je dois lui payer une pension alimentaire qui me bousille plus de la moitié de ce que je gagne chaque mois. Entre ça et les divers emprunts que je dois rembourser, j'ai à peine assez pour me payer un appartement. Du coup, mon meilleur ami, le propriétaire de la salle, me laisse y dormir afin que j'ai un toit et de quoi vivre. Le resto du soir est mon seul plaisir depuis que je vis de la sorte... et mon seul moyen de ne pas passer seul toutes mes soirées.

- Vous étiez vraiment coupable ?, l'interrogea Rigsby.

- Oui... Une regrettable erreur. Ma fem... ex-femme, ne me laisse même pas m'expliquer et m'excuser. Elle ne veut pas comprendre que je regrette.

- Donc vous lui en vouliez, demanda l'autre agent.

- Bien sûr. LACCA est mon arme contre lui. Bientôt, nous aurons réussi à faire supprimer son émission. Il est intolérable qu'un être comme lui puisse continuer à faire le mal comme ça autour de lui.

Rigsby sentit la colère monter en lui. Jane faisait le même boulot avant la fin tragique de sa famille. Il soulageait les âmes en peine en faisant croire qu'il communiquait avec leurs défunts et il révélait à des femmes bafouées les tromperies de leur mari. Il pensait faire le bien, il en avait fait, la plupart du temps. Wayne se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir vu une émission post-disparition de Jane des écrans. Nombres de gens s'étaient succédés, remerciant encore une fois le médium retiré des plateaux télés ou l'accusant d'avoir détruit leur couple en révélant leurs erreurs. Il s'était, à l'époque, déjà énervé contre les détracteurs de son collègue et ami et s'était attendri en voyant ces hommes et ses femmes, pleurer de joie en jurant par tous les saints que Jane leur avait redonné espoir et confiance en la vie, qu'il leur avait permis d'enfin faire leur deuil. Et il avait vu Jane à l'œuvre un nombre incalculable de fois. On avait beau voir plus souvent le mal que le bien, les choses qu'il avait faites avaient aidé beaucoup de monde. Plusieurs maux faisaient de grandes et belles choses avec les gens comme Jane. Et là, c'était comme si cet homme insultait son défunt ami.

- Ne blâmez pas les autres pour vos propres erreurs. Il n'a fait que dire à votre femme ce que vous lui cachiez. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller lui poser la question si vous aviez été honnête dès le départ, déclara l'agent Rigsby en se penchant vers Hiksen, poings fermés et serrés sur la table.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? En quoi ça vous regarde ?

- Mon problème ? Vous voulez savoir c'est quoi mon problème ? C'est quand des hommes comme vous qui prétendent aimer leur femme et être honnêtes reprochent à d'autres le fait qu'ils n'ont pas été correctes avec...

- Je pense qu'il a compris, intervint Cho, voyant son collègue virer au cramoisi peu à peu. Tu devrais sortir et nous laisser.

- Mais...

- Sors, s'il-te-plait. Je m'occupe de finir d'interroger le monsieur. Tu devrais vérifier qu'il nous a dit vrai pour son alibi.

Rigsby regarda l'Asiatique quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis se redressa et quitta la pièce sans un regard de plus vers le suspect potentiel. A peine fut-il sorti et la porte refermée qu'il poussa un cri de frustration, à mi-chemin entre la plainte étouffée et le mugissement du taureau furieux. Grace qui passait par là se figea en l'entendant et se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé, signe de sa perplexité.

- Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ce type m'énerve. Il fait des conneries et reproche à un autre de le deviner, plutôt que de se reprocher son erreur. Si Jane avait été là, Hiksen l'aurait accusé de l'avoir cerné dans le détail et l'aurait mis dans le même sac qu'Ames.

- Mais il n'est plus là, répondit sa coéquipière en baissant les yeux.

- Je sais, soupira l'agent tristement. Et toi, sinon ? Tu as avancé ?

- Oui et non. Lisbon avait raison. Janet Ames nous a caché des éléments importants, mais rien qui permette d'avoir une piste sérieuse. Elle est soumise à des mesures restrictives vis-à-vis de Diana Glau, une de ces anciennes amies avec qui elle a eu une violence altercation. Le juge lui a même ordonné de suivre un stage de contrôle de soi.

- Violence, s'exclama Rigsby. Elle avait le mobile et n'a aucun alibi en plus.

- Tout comme Charles Crowley, soupira Grace.

- Et à son travail ? Il n'avait vraiment aucun problème ? Tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes, comme le dit sa femme ?

- Les tensions inévitables de la profession plus le fait qu'il savait si bien jouer avec les gens, dit-elle. Du moins, ça c'est les choses rapportées « officiellement » par les médias. Il faudrait rendre une petite visite à la production pour avoir leur version des faits. J'allais voir Lisbon pour lui demander justement. Ah, boss, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la chef d'équipe arriver.

- Un dossier à la main, Lisbon leur adressa un regard puis s'arrêta une fois à leur hauteur.

- Du nouveau ?

- Alors que Rigsby allait répondre, un agent passa avec, à son côté, Tyler Hiksen. Celui-ci semblait totalement libre de ces mouvements et c'était à peine si l'agent faisait attention à lui.

- Hey, vous allez où comme ça ?, demanda Rigsby, les sourcils froncés.

- Votre copain a dit que j'étais libre de partir. Que ce monsieur m'indiquerait le retour aux ascenseurs.

- Pardon ?, demanda Lisbon en fronçant les sourcils. Cho vous a dit de partir, comme ça ?

- Il a reçu un appel qui semblait important. Il était concentré et semblait encore plus... froid qu'il ne l'était au départ. Enfin, si c'est possible. Puis il a dit à son interlocuteur qu'il arrivait de suite et m'a dit que je pouvais partir.

_**Vos avis, commentaires ? Vous voulez la suite ?**_


	6. Chap 5 Red John is mine

_**Merci pour les com's !**_

**Resha Tsubaki_ - Théorie intéressante ! Je m'en dois te dire que ce n'est pas l'affaire d'un tueur en série, mais l'idée était vraiment intéressante ^^ L'affaire du médium est surtout là pour nous retourner notre petite Lisbon._**

**Gnoufpy_ - Ah ce John le Rouge ! Toujours là, même quand Jane est mort. Etait-ce lui au téléphone ? Qui peut le savoir ? ^^_**

**_Et sinon, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !_**

**¤¤ CHAPTER 5 – Red John is mine... ¤¤**

_J'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir folle parfois. Quand je ferme les yeux, j'entends ta voix, je sens même ta présence et ton parfum. Je deviens vraiment dingue. On dirait une fille dont l'homme de sa vie est tombé au champ d'honneur et qui n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses. Grace voudrait que je « fasse mon deuil », comme elle dit. Elle ne comprend pas que ce que je ressens n'a rien à voir avec le chagrin. Tu n'es plus là, OK, j'ai de la peine, mais je vis avec. Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est l'idée que John Le Rouge, lui, respire encore. Il devrait être mort. Il devrait t'avoir accompagné jusque dans les tréfonds et avoir été envoyé en Enfer tandis que toi tu as rejoint le Paradis. C'est pour ça que je le pourchasse. C'est pour ça que je continue de le traquer et que je le traquerai jusqu'à ce que ça donne des résultats. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que Bosco t'a__ dit. Tu as des tas de notes sur John Le Rouge dans ton carnet. Tellement de choses que j'ignorais sur lui. Mais est-ce que ce sont tes interprétations ou des preuves concrètes ? Je n'en sais rien, tu ne le marques jamais. Et puis ce mot. « ERREURS ». Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Pourquoi ce mot tout seul ? Ça doit être important, vu que ce mot est écrit en énorme, en gras, souligné et tous les autres moyens possible__s__ pour que ce soit le premier qui attire le regard sur la page. Est-ce que cela signifie que John Le Rouge commet des erreurs ? Est-ce que c'est toi, nous, qui étions dans l'erreur sur quelque chose ? Est-ce que tes raisonnements sont erronés et tu t'en es rendu compte ? J'avance en aveugle Jane. J'aurais tellement besoin d'un indice supplémentaire..._

L'agent Teresa Lisbon se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle y faisait. Dormir en position assise, la tête sur un élément dur comme une table n'était pas son moyen de prédilection de se reposer. Lorsque la brume devant ses yeux et dans son cerveau se dissipa, elle se rappela ne pas avoir quitté le bureau de la nuit. Elle se souvint avoir écrit quelques lignes avant de reprendre son « enquête secrète » et de finalement s'endormir à même son fauteuil, trop épuisée pour parvenir à lutter contre la fatigue. Regardant rapidement l'heure, elle constata qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience pendant plus de trois heures.

Soixante-douze heures plus tôt, Hightower l'avait fait venir dans son bureau, lui reprochant ouvertement de faire passer son envie de retrouver John Le Rouge avant de s'occuper de l'affaire en cours. Or, elle était payée pour résoudre les crimes qu'on lui confiait, pas pour traquer jour et nuit un tueur en série sans rapporter de résultat concluant. Si elle devait chasser John Le Rouge avec autant d'acharnement, il lui fallait rendre des preuves tangibles pour pouvoir inculper quelqu'un. En conclusion, elle n'avait plus le droit de faire passer ses recherches sur le tueur avant les enquêtes qu'on lui confiait. Depuis, la chef d'équipe menait donc deux enquêtes de front, la première, elle la vivait le jour, avec ses coéquipiers. Elle traquait l'assassin de Dereck Ames, le « médium ». La seconde, en revanche, elle la suivait sur ses heures de repos, la nuit. Là, elle cherchait toutes les informations qui pourraient lui permettre de trouver l'identité de John Le Rouge. Il en découlait une fatigue vraiment importante contre laquelle elle luttait en permanence à grandes doses de travail et de caféine, jusqu'à ce que son corps se mette automatiquement en stand-by pour un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve, ni cauchemar.

Lorsqu'elle opina la présence de Cho dans le bureau, s'approchant, elle referma d'un coup sec le carnet et le cacha sous un dossier pendant que son agent posait sur la table une tasse fumante dont elle reconnut le contenu comme un café assez odorant. Il devait avoir mis la dose.

- Ah, Cho ! Merci.

- De rien, répondit l'Asiatique. J'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin.

- Je n'ai pas passé la nuit ici Cho, tenta-t-elle avec conviction pourtant.

- Et moi je suis le président des Etats-Unis et je suis black !, répondit l'homme sans plus d'émotion que ça. Ayez l'air réveillée quand Van Pelt arrivera.

- Où étais-tu parti quand tu as laissé Hiksen s'en aller sans demander la permission ?, contre-attaqua la chef d'équipe.

Il ne répondit pas et la laissa seule. Après son retour ce jour-là, Lisbon avait tout tenté pour obtenir des aveux de son agent. Elle voulait savoir où il était partit, mais l'Asiatique n'avait pas lâché le morceau. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à obtenir un petit « c'était personnel », sans plus de précision. Or, Cho employant cette excuse signifiait que même sous la torture, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Elle tentait tout de même à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Avec du temps et de la chance, ça l'agacerait peut-être de l'entendre poser la question à longueur de temps et il lui répondrait.

- Oubliant momentanément, elle passa quelques minutes dans son bureau à feuilleter l'évolution de l'enquête. Assez de temps pour pouvoir être au courant des choses qu'elle avait manquées la veille. Assez longtemps pour finir son café et voir Van Pelt et Rigsby arriver, ensemble. La chef d'équipe se leva donc et rejoignit son équipe.

- Hiksen est définitivement innocenté. Son alibi est plus que concret. Les vidéos des caméras de surveillance le montrent clairement aux endroits indiqués comme tous les soirs et elles n'ont pas été trafiquées pour la nuit du meurtre. Sa femme et Crowley sont toujours suspects cependant. Qu'en est-il du côté de son travail ? Je ne trouve aucune mention là-dessus ?

- C'est parce qu'on est pas vraiment d'accord, répondit Van Pelt en baissant les yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Rigsby pense que son associé Alexander Hengus, est honnête lorsqu'il dit que tout se passait bien, mais Van Pelt soutient qu'il y a quelque-chose de bizarre. Et on a pas accès à leurs dossiers, qu'il refuse de nous présenter sans mandat.

- Ton avis Cho ?, demanda la boss.

- Je pense qu'on devrait avoir un mandat. On trouvera dans les dossiers quelque-chose d'important.

- Bien ! Allez-y avec Rigsby, j'appelle immédiatement pour que vous l'ayez.

Les deux hommes partirent sans attendre, tandis que la rouquine se tournait vers sa boss.

- Patron, je dois encore rester là ?

- Oui.

- Je croyais que j'avais le droit à plus de terrain.

- J'ai besoin de toi, de ta compréhension et de ta... compassion à l'égard de la gente féminine pour mener un interrogatoire. Il faut la jouer fine et je sais que ni Cho, ni Rigsby n'arriveront à quelque-chose avec elle.

Grace se redressa légèrement, fière d'avoir un tel compliment de la part de sa supérieure, même si les mots employés lui faisaient se demander si c'était vraiment un compliment ou non. Finalement, elle se décida à le prendre tel quel puisqu'elle était, soit disant, la seule à pouvoir obtenir des réponses.

- Il s'agit de qui ?

- Rory Galles. C'est l'adjointe d'Hiksen dans LACCA. Elle est très secrète quand à la raison qui l'a poussée à rejoindre l'association, mais elle est une des plus actives. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Et vous pensez qu'elle ne le dira pas facilement ?

- Elle a été très frileuse pour venir jusqu'ici. Elle ne veut parler qu'en présence d'un avocat. Elle ne dira rien facilement, pas même son nom alors oui, il faut quelqu'un en qui elle pourra avoir confiance. Depuis qu'ils regardent les enquêtes à la télé, ils veulent tous un avocat avant de parler, ajouta Lisbon dans un soupir en s'éloignant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Grace Van Pelt se retrouvait face à une femme d'une trentaine d'année, brune à l'air indéfinissable entre l'énervement, l'inquiétude et l'ennui profond. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, la jeune agent se contenta de regarder la jeune femme, son avocat faisant de même, alternant entre sa cliente et elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier, un homme dans la cinquantaine, marqué par les années, qui brisa en premier le silence.

- Agent Van Pelt. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que nous faisons là si ce n'est pas pour que vous posiez vos questions à ma cliente !

- Vous aviez une liaison avec Dereck Ames, demanda-t-elle doucement à Rory Galles.

- Quoi ?

- Dereck Ames était un homme à femme. Il trompait sa femme et elle nous a affirmé avoir été sa maitresse avant de devenir sa femme. Un homme capable de quitter son épouse pour une autre qu'il trompera ensuite peut très bien avoir eu plusieurs maitresses, non ?

- Oui... Oui, c'est plausible en effet, je crois.

- Vous aviez une histoire avec lui et il a refusé de quitter sa femme pour vous ? Je suis certaine que c'était quelque-chose comme ça. Vous ne voulez pas dire pourquoi votre rancœur est aussi profonde contre Ames, alors ça ne peut n'être qu'une chose que vous n'aimeriez pas voir dites partout. Je comprends que vous vous sentiez mal, mademoiselle Galles. Mais ça vous ferait du bien de nous le dire. Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, il n'y a aucune raison.

Elle garda sa voix la plus douce et son regard le plus compatissant pour Rory Galles. Cette dernière regardait la jeune agent en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle voulait visiblement avouer quelque-chose, mais n'osait pas. Elle pesait intérieurement le pour et le contre.

- Rory, vous devriez tout leur dire, l'incita son avocat. Vous êtes innocente, vous n'avez rien à craindre et puis, il vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui leur en parliez plutôt qu'ils ne l'apprennent en faisant des recherches.

- Alors comme-ça il trompait sa petite blondasse, s'exclama finalement la femme, le regard baissé sur ses mains jointes sur la table. Je l'avais dit à Janet. Elle n'a pas voulu me croire.

- Vous connaissez Janet Ames ?

- Rory Galles, c'est mon nouveau nom. Je m'appelais Melinda Strens avant... Il y a des années.

- Vous étiez la femme d'Ames, se souvint l'agent Van Pelt en feuilletant le dossier dans sa mémoire. Celle qu'il a quittée pour épouser Janet.

La femme hocha la tête. Derrière la vitre sans teint, Lisbon prenait note en écoutant attentivement. Elle savait que la femme parlerait plus facilement à l'angélique Grace Van Pelt, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle y parviendrait aussi vite. Soit l'ex-femme d'Ames avait vraiment une faible résistance, soit Grace était vraiment douée. Elle penchait pour un peu des deux... même si elle nierait devant sa jeune agent.

- Pourquoi avoir changé de nom ?, demanda Grace.

- Dereck Ames est connu. J'en avait assez de faire la une de la presse à scandale. « L'étoile montante dans la divination. Le grand Dereck Ames, habitué à communiquer avec les proches disparus de parfaits inconnus, quitte sa femme pour épouser sa maitresse. C'est une femme éplorée qu'il laisse derrière lui, devant faire le deuil de sa relation et de la famille qu'elle rêvait de fonder avec lui. Elle laisse sa place à la jeune et magnifique maitresse dont elle ignorait tout jusqu'à ce qu'Ames lui amène les papiers du divorce. Et blablabla » Tellement glorieux n'est-ce pas ? Changer de ville, de nom, devenir brune, c'était tellement plus simple que d'affronter la presse tous les jours. Mais il a fallu qu'il vienne ici.

- Vous étiez en colère, déduisit facilement l'agent.

- Oh oui je l'étais. Quand Hiksen a dit qu'il voulait anéantir son émission et l'obliger à quitter la ville, je m'y suis lancé corps et âme. Je voulais juste qu'il parte avant qu'on découvre qui j'étais. Je voulais qu'il change de ville, qu'il aille à New York comme il l'avait toujours voulu ou à Los Angeles. Tout tant qu'il était loin de moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Pourquoi faire ?

- Vous venger, supputa l'agent. Il vous avait trompée et s'exposait tous les jours avec sa nouvelle femme, sa maitresse de l'époque, en clamant partout qu'il l'aimait comme un fou.

- Galles fut secouée d'un rire sans joie, plus amère et sarcastique que jamais.

- Si j'avais vraiment voulu le tuer pour ça, je l'aurais fait le jour de notre divorce. Pas après tant de temps. J'étais en colère, mais pas à ce point.

- Où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre, mademoiselle Galles ?

- Chez moi, devant ma télévision. Seule. Je regardais une de ces émissions de téléréalité où ça cri et pleure sans cesse. C'est divertissant et ça permet de ne pas penser à sa propre vie.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, un téléphone portable sonna. La brune décrocha à la seconde où elle parvint à sortir l'engin de sa poche.

- Lisbon.

- Boss, c'est bon, on a accès aux dossiers, répondit l'agent Cho.

- Et ?

- Bingo. Il y avait quelques petits problèmes de détournement de fond dans l'entreprise. Ames détournait et son partenaire le savait, mais le cachait. Sauf qu'ils allaient avoir un contrôle qui aurait révélé les fraudes du « médium ». Rigsby l'amène au bureau pour interrogatoire plus poussé.

- Attends, pourquoi « Rigsby » et pas « on ». Tu es où toi ?

Elle n'eut que le silence en réponse pendant trop de secondes pour ne pas froncer les sourcils et s'interroger.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Cho. On travail là. J'ai besoin de savoir exactement où se trouvent mes agents.

L'Asiatique soupira à l'autre bout de la ligne avant de répondre.

- D'accord. J'ai une petite idée. Il faut que j'interroge une femme de LACCA pour être sûr. Seulement, comme ce n'est qu'une intuition et pas une preuve tangible qui me fait parler à cette personne, j'ai craint que vous ne soyez pas d'accord et...

- Qui ?, demanda simplement Lisbon.

- Rory Galles. L'adjointe d'Hiksen.

- C'est l'ex-femme d'Ames. Celle qu'il a quittée pour épouser Janet Ames. On le sait. Elle est ici, Van Pelt l'interroge déjà.

Encore une fois, elle n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un long silence de réflexion de la part de l'Asiatique. Elle lui laissa un moment pour réfléchir, puis finalement, il reprit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait à le réveiller. Il lui concéda et lui promit d'arriver dans les plus brefs délais au QG. Il raccrocha ensuite, laissant une Lisbon bien perplexe. Depuis quand l'agent Kimball Cho, terre à terre et non émotif, d'aussi loin qu'elle le connaisse, se laissait-il guider par des intuitions ?

- Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Grace se lever et sortir de la pièce, laissant la nouvellement suspecte et son avocat seuls. Elle passa ensuite dans la pièce où se trouvait Lisbon.

- Alors, on fait quoi boss ?

- Elle n'a aucun alibi, tous les mobiles du monde, et elle n'était pas très coopérative jusqu'à présent. Elle est dans la liste des principaux suspects, même si elle coopère maintenant. Vois si elle fait partie de ceux qui menaçaient Ames de mort.

- Bien patron.

Une fois de nouveau seule, Lisbon poussa un profond soupir. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour une supposition douteuse et un plan foireux de Patrick Jane. Elle aurait même accepté de risquer sa place pour l'entendre lui dire « Je sais qui a fait le coup ! Suivez-moi ! ».

Au Cimetière Catholique Ste Mary, dans une des allées du fond, une tombe bien trop fraîche au goût de sa visiteuse accueillait une boite vide. Une boite pourtant pleine de beaucoup trop de signification à ses yeux. Juste à côté, deux noms qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, mais qu'elle n'appréciait pas de voir là. Devant elle, un nom qu'elle connaissait encore plus, qu'elle avait si souvent prononcé et qu'elle haïssait de voir inscrit sur cette pierre de marbre.

Fermant les yeux, elle sentit une brise légère lui caresser le visage, faisant virevolter ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle frissonna malgré l'air chaud de celle-ci. S'agenouillant ensuite devant la tombe de son consultant, elle retira les choses qui la salissaient. Quelques mauvaises herbes, des fleurs fanées, portées par le vent et venues des tombes voisines, de la terre... Elle observa un instant le marbre lisse et froid, retraçant du bout des doigts les fines lettres qui composaient le nom du blondinet aux yeux d'azur.

- J'aurais préféré qu'on n'inscrive rien sur la pierre. Il n'est pas là, alors pourquoi y mettre son nom ?, demanda-t-elle, plus pour la rhétorique qu'en attente réelle de réponse.

- Sans doute pour que vous ou les gens qui en ont besoin puissent venir ici poser ce genre de questions. Ou celles comme vous avez dans la tête.

- C'est stupide, grogna l'agent Teresa Lisbon, observant la pierre tombale sans pouvoir s'en arracher.

Elle sentit son collègue s'approcher, mais ne broncha pas. Il ne la toucha pas, resta à une distance plus que raisonnable. Il ne cherchait pas à obtenir quelque chose d'elle, jamais. C'était si simple avec lui. Il lui laissait tout le temps dont elle avait besoin. Il attendait qu'elle veuille parler, la laissant totalement libre de le faire ou non, n'attendant jamais rien de ses attentions, pas même un remerciement. Elle appréciait de plus en plus l'Asiatique à ses côtés et arrivait de plus en plus à lui parler, à briser une carapace devenue trop lourde à porter.

- Est-ce qu'il te manque, Cho ?

- Tous les jours, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. C'est plus pareil sans lui au travail.

- J'aurais jamais pensé que son absence serait si lourde. Je savais qu'on ne serait plus aussi efficaces sans lui mais... Je m'en fous des résultats. C'est sa présence qui manque le plus. C'est si vide sans lui.

Elle sourit faiblement, retenant un petit rire sarcastique.

- Je n'ai plus personne contre qui m'énerver quand on avance pas ou que ça coince.

- Vous pouvez vous en prendre à moi si vous voulez, boss.

- Pourquoi tu me vouvoies toujours ?, demanda-t-elle en le regardant enfin. Ça fait des jours que je vous tutoie tous et vous, vous continuez de me vouvoyez.

- Le respect dû à notre chef, probablement.

- J'en ai marre de ces conneries, soupira-t-elle. On va tous mourir dans les bras les uns des autres si ça continue, alors autant arrêter ces histoires de hiérarchie.

Il la regarda un petit moment sans réagir, puis un très léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Okay ! Mais je continue à t'appeler Lisbon ou boss.

- Marché conclu, opina-t-elle.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la pierre tombale, l'observant en silence. Elle ne cessait de se demander comment Jane aurait fait. Certaine qu'il aurait trouvé la réponse bien avant eux, comme toujours. Elle n'avait jamais compris exactement comment ces trucs fonctionnaient, mais ça marchait, sans doute aucun. Il savait lire dans la tête des gens et en ressortir le moindre secret. Même les affaires compliquées devenaient finalement simples avec lui. Elle avait tellement envie de mener cette enquête à terme rapidement. Oublier toutes ces histoires de médium, de manipulation, d'observation. Oublier que Patrick Jane avait, un jour, été dans leur équipe... Ouais, comme si elle le pouvait.

- Je vais le venger, Cho. Je trouverais John Le Rouge et je le tuerai. Bosco, Jane,... Il me prend toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi. Il faut que je le tue avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à vous. Van Pelt, Rigsby ou toi. Je ne supporterais pas de vous mettre vous aussi en terre.

- Ce n'est pas John Le Rouge qui a tué Jane, boss.

- C'est tout comme. Il était au CBI uniquement pour le retrouver. Il ne s'occupait des autres affaires que parce que c'était son seul moyen d'avoir accès aux locaux et de pouvoir mener l'enquête sur John Le Rouge. Il n'aurait pas été dans cette foutue explosion si John Le Rouge n'avait pas tué sa famille. Il est responsable et je le trouverai, je lui ferai payer.

- Et tu finiras en prison pour ça, Lisbon. Si John Le Rouge ne t'a pas tuée avant.

- Peut m'importe. Au moins, lui sera mort avant moi et avant vous. Je dois retourner au bureau.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se retourna vers les tombes et ferma un instant les yeux. Il regarda d'abord celle de son collègue et ami, puis regarda celle de l'épouse et la petite fille de celui-ci. S'agenouillant devant, il enleva rapidement les feuilles et la terre qui l'avaient salie, arracha la mauvaise herbe et les fleurs fanées qui l'encombraient. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de la nettoyer, il se releva, regarda le ciel et secoua négativement la tête. Il reprit, à son tour, le chemin qui menait vers la sortie du cimetière et rejoignit sa propre voiture.


	7. Chap 6 Strange call

**¤¤ CHAPTER 6** –** Strange Call ¤¤**

_C'est de plus en plus difficile de prétendre que tout va bien. On en viendrait presque à piétiner dans une affaire qu'on aurait probablement déjà résolu__e__ si tu avais été là. Chaque jour, on découvre de nouveaux suspects et jamais aucune pre__uve tangible prouvant l'innocence de ces derniers. Pourtant, il y en a certain pour qui on a plus de doutes. Ils ne peuvent être responsable__s__. Mobile peu convainquant pour mener au meurtre, nature trop faible, pas le genre de personnes qui viendraient à tue__r. Avec l'élimination définitive de Tyler Hiksen, il nous reste comme principaux suspects Janet Ames, les épo__ux Crowley (séparément bien sûr),__ Rory Galles et Alexander Hengus. Ils ont tous un mobile plus que valable, un caractère pouvant conduire au meurtr__e et surtout aucun alibi pour le soir du meurtre. J'aimerais tellement finir rapidement cette enquête, pouvoir revenir à celle sur Red John sans qu'on me reproche de la faire passer avant le reste..._

Pendant que Lisbon s'était enfermée dans son bureau comme chaque matin, le reste de l'équipe se retrouvait dans la petite kitchenette accolée à leurs bureaux. Une tasse de café chacun et des petits gâteaux pour Rigsby, tous les trois faisaient, tout comme leur chef, un point sur la situation et sur les choses à faire. Encore une fois, les divergences d'opinions étaient nombreuses entre les trois agents. Van Pelt penchait pour un coup d'Hengus. Les fraudes d'Ames et le fait qu'il soit au courant de tout allait directement le mener en prison. En tuant Ames et en effaçant les dossiers compromettants comme il l'avait prévu, en faisant croire qu'il ne savait rien et que le médium avait tenté de le lui cacher, il était hors de danger, personne ne pouvant l'accuser de le savoir. Rigsby penchait plutôt pour un coup de sang de Charles Crowley. Il appelait au fait qu'Ames menaçait de lui prendre sa fille. Ils savaient tous, même s'ils n'avaient pas d'enfant, combien on pouvait facilement dérailler lorsque sa progéniture bébé était en jeu. La preuve flagrante en étaient les actions de Jane. Cho, quand à lui, soutenait que c'était une histoire liée au cœur et pas aux finances. Il attaquait donc directement la théorie de Van Pelt.

- Hengus nous cache quelque-chose, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec un meurtre, répéta l'Asiatique pour la troisième fois au moins, avec toujours autant de certitude.

- Comment tu peux être aussi catégorique, grogna sa cadette, les supputations de son collègue attaquant directement son égo d'enquêtrice.

- Une intuition, répondit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Alors que Grace allait protester, lui demandant depuis quand il suivait une simple intuition, Madeleine Hightower pénétra dans la petite kitchenette. Ignorant royalement les trois agents qui s'étaient arrêtés dans toute conversation, elle se dirigea vers la cafetière et s'en servit une tasse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les agents, son habituel sourire flanqué sur les lèvres.

- J'aimerais entendre un peu moins de théories fumeuses en l'air et avoir un peu plus de résultats, déclara la chef du service. Où se trouve votre chef d'équipe ?

- Un problème, madame ?, demanda Lisbon en arrivant, un dossier à la main et un sourire plus que falsifié d'après ses coéquipiers.

- Agent Lisbon, je vous paye pour attraper un tueur qui vous échappe encore depuis bien trop de temps. Je sais que Mr. Jane valait de l'or et qu'il est presque impossible de le remplacer, surtout niveau résultat, mais...

- Mais on ne risque pas de pouvoir égaler le niveau qu'on avait avec lui si, au lieu de travailler, nous devons écouter vos remontrances. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord madame, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois ?

- J'espère que vous avez quelque-chose qui justifie cette manière de parler, agent Lisbon, menaça la directrice avec trop de douceur pour que ça ne soit pas feint.

Toute fière d'elle, la chef d'équipe tendit le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main à sa supérieure. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence des plus religieux. Les trois agents n'osaient lever les yeux de leur tasse de café, tandis que leur chef observait la directrice du département à la recherche de la moindre réaction. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de lire le rapport, elle referma celui-ci et le rendit à Lisbon, l'air indéchiffrable.

- Bien ! Continuez comme ça. J'aimerais mettre l'assassin derrière les barreaux avant la fin de la semaine.

- Bien, madame, répondit Lisbon avec un léger sourire en coin.

Hightower s'en alla, laissant l'équipe seule. Van Pelt fut la première à oser prononcer un mot.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce dossier ?

- La preuve que Janet Ames et Lisbeth Crowley ne sont pas coupables du meurtre de Dereck Ames, répondit-elle.

Elle posa le dossier sur la table et les trois agents se jetèrent littéralement dessus pour l'éplucher.

- Ça alors, s'exclama Rigsby en observant un cliché.

- J'y crois pas, ajouta sa collègue féminine en observant la photo par-dessus le bras de l'homme.

- Comment tu les as obtenus ?, demanda Cho en fronçant les sourcils, observant un second cliché.

Les deux autres agents tournèrent la tête vers lui avec surprise. C'était la première fois que, devant eux, l'Asiatique tutoyait sa boss, comme elle le lui avait demandé.

- Le propriétaire du restaurant est un ami de Lisbeth Crowley. Elle lui a parlé du meurtre d'Ames, des soupçons qu'on avait envers Janet Ames et du fait qu'il fallait absolument lui fournir un alibi. Bien évidemment, elle n'a pas dit à son amie qu'elle était impliquée dans l'histoire et qu'elle était, elle aussi, suspecte. L'homme m'a appelé hier soir, lorsque vous étiez partis vous reposer et m'a envoyé les vidéos des caméras surveillances du restaurant. Mon retard pour vous en informer est dû au fait que j'ai fait vérifier le crédit qu'on peut accorder à la vidéo et que j'ai dû faire développer quelques photos à mettre dans le dossier. Ça m'a pris une bonne partie de la nuit et je n'ai eu la confirmation avec les photos qu'à l'instant.

Ses agents la regardèrent, fiers de leur supérieure hiérarchique. Pour une fois, elle avait osé répondre à leur chef, sans se démonter. Et elle ne l'avait pas fait d'une mauvaise manière. Elle avait réussi à lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas aussi inutile qu'Hightower cherchait à le montrer depuis son arrivée.

- Mais bon ! Il nous reste encore du travail. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Van Pelt pense que c'est son associé qui a fait le coup, mais Cho, selon une intuition, pense qu'il cache autre chose qu'un meurtre.

- Est-ce que je dois vous promettre une récompense pour une réponse avec preuve ?, demanda Lisbon irritée par de nouvelles supputations sans fondements.

Les trois compères baissèrent les yeux, cette fois-ci se sentant eux-mêmes honteux.

La chef d'équipe les empêcha, cependant, de se la jouer enfant pris en faute plus longtemps et leur intima la direction du jour. Elle confia, une fois de plus, à Van Pelt le soin de faire quelques recherches et d'éplucher soigneusement le tas de paperasse qu'ils avaient récolté de la perquisition faite dans les studios de l'émission du médium. Soupirant, la jeune rouquine hocha tout de même la tête et s'y rendit sans tarder.

- Cho, Rigsby, il y a une réunion de LACCA qui se déroule dans une heure. Ils doivent décider de ce qu'ils vont devenir. S'ils doivent dissoudre l'association ou s'en prendre à une autre cible. Allez-y, jouez les observateurs pour commencer. Vous pourriez apprendre des choses. Ensuite, libre à vous d'interroger ceux qu'il vous semble logique de questionner.

- Okay boss, on est partis, s'exclama le second en se levant, accompagné de son acolyte silencieux.

Une fois qu'elle fut à nouveau complètement seule, Lisbon sortit son portable en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, tout en veillant à n'être vue par personne. Elle monta dedans et composa le numéro sur son cellulaire alors que l'engin redescendait.

- Bonjour, agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI. J'aurais besoin de vous voir le plus tôt possible. Je serais à votre bureau dans moins d'une demi-heure. C'est capital.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil lui répondit par la négative, sans rendez-vous, impossible de le voir. L'agent du CBI poussa un soupir agacé.

- Ecoutez, ma chef va me tuer si je n'ai pas les informations qu'elle demande rapidement. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous voir aujourd'hui et maintenant. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, je vous le promets.

L'homme continua en lui demandant qui était sa boss.

- Je vous expliquerai tout en arrivant, je vous le promets. A tout de suite.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, elle raccrocha, sortit de l'ascenseur, arrivée à bon port et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Cho et Rigsby se garèrent sur le parking du centre social, un immense bâtiment abritant plusieurs salles à louer pour les réunions d'associations. Ils descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment.

- Dix dollars que c'est Hengus le responsable, s'enthousiasma le plus grand des agents.

- Pari tenu, répondit son collègue de son habituel ton neutre.

- Pourquoi t'es si catégorique ?, s'agaça Rigsby. Franchement, y a des fois, je te comprends plus. T'es le premier à dire qu'il faut pas s'emballer sur un coup de tête ou un bon sentiment et qu'il faut des preuves, mais là, t'es à fond sur ton pressentiment.

- Non. Je pense qu'il faut pas se présenter et dire qu'on a résolu l'enquête si on a pas de preuves concrètes et qu'on fonde toute son argumentation sur un pressentiment. Mais si t'as une idée, faut la suivre pour trouver les preuves qui la corroborent.

Peu convaincu, Wayne Rigsby n'ajouta rien cependant et se contenta de suivre son collègue à l'intérieur. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la bonne salle et rentrèrent, restant cependant en retrait pendant que se déroulait la réunion.

Celle-ci dura près de deux heures durant. Il y fut débattu avec acharnement le devenir de LACCA. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui avaient de la rancœur envers Ames, et uniquement contre lui. Sans le « médium », ils ne voyaient plus l'intérêt du groupe qu'ils formaient. De l'autre, il y avait ceux qui haïssaient tous les types comme Ames, des faux médiums, des charlatans. Eux, ils voulaient faire durer le groupe et continuer leurs actions sur d'autres. Des consultants des polices, aux voyantes de fêtes foraines.

- Pourquoi ceux qui veulent ne continuent pas et ceux qui ne veulent plus ne s'arrêtent pas, tout simplement ?, murmura Rigsby à son collègue avec perplexité.

- Aucune idée, répondit l'autre. Ils aiment probablement se prendre la tête entre eux.

Alors qu'ils allaient tomber d'accord sur ce point, Rory Galles intervint.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tous nous embarquer dans une nouvelle aventure. Ceux qui sont d'accord pour continuer et faire reconnaître au monde que ces gens sont des imposteurs sont les bienvenus. Les autres peuvent s'en aller. Nous ne retenons personne et nous n'obligeons personne à continuer s'il n'en a plus l'envie.

Sa proposition fut acceptée unanimement d'après les murmures appréciateurs que les deux agents du CBI parvenaient à entendre. Ils se regardèrent encore plus perplexe. Deux heures de négociations pour que finalement, ça soit une simple phrase qui mette tout le monde d'accord ? Etait-ce aussi simple que ça ? Ils ne devaient pas avoir tout suivi là.

Finalement, après cela, la réunion s'acheva plutôt rapidement. Rory Galles, qui les avait aperçus plus tôt, s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonjour messieurs. Vous désirez ?

- Nous sommes du CBI, mademoiselle, répondit Rigsby.

- Oh ! Vous êtes sur l'enquête sur la mort d'Ames. Vous avez une idée de qui a pu faire ça ?

- Nous y travaillons mademoiselle. Nous aimerions vous posez encore quelques questions si c'était possible.

- Ai-je le choix, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Leur indiquant la sortie de la pièce, elle les conduisit un peu à l'écart de la foule, prétextant ne pas trop vouloir qu'on s'interroge sur la raison qui pousserait deux agents à lui poser des questions à elle plutôt qu'au président de LACCA.

- Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Nous aimerions connaître la raison qui vous a poussée à rejoindre le groupe exactement. Ce n'était pas juste parce que votre ex était en ville, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Rigsby de but en blanc.

- Monsieur... ?

- Agent Rigsby.

- Agent Rigsby. Sachez que les raisons qui m'ont poussée à venir dans ce groupe me sont propres et...

Un téléphone la coupa soudain. Elle se tourna lentement vers l'Asiatique qui sortait le portable de sa poche. Celui-ci regarda le numéro qui s'affichait, puis, l'air plutôt contrarié malgré son stoïcisme habituel, regarda tour à tour la femme et son coéquipier.

- Excusez-moi. Coup de fil important.

Il laissa Rigsby seul avec la femme, alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment pour répondre. Wayne Rigsby le regarda faire perplexe, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rory Galles.

- Mademoiselle Galles...

- Agent Rigsby. Je n'ai déjà pas répondu à vos questions la dernière fois sans la présence de mon avocat. Je ne le ferais pas plus aujourd'hui. Je sais que ça me donne peut-être l'air suspecte, mais j'ai des droits et je compte bien les faire appliquer. Si vraiment vous voulez me parler, demandez à ce que je passe à vos bureaux, je viendrai avec lui et nous pourront discuter sans que vous ne cherchiez à m'intimider et à me faire avouer des choses qui sont fausses. Je préfère l'avis d'un expert sur le sujet, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, mademoiselle, répondit Rigsby, sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec elle.

Il prit donc congé de la dame, lui promettant toutefois qu'ils se reverraient, puis sortit du bâtiment au moment où il entendit la voix de son acolyte. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très heureux d'après le ton froid et légèrement élevé qu'il prenait.

- Non, il ne peut pas faire ça. Ils s'en douteront et moi, je suis un homme mort après, s'exclamait l'Asiatique en regardant rapidement en direction de la porte.

Se doutant qu'il espérait ne pas se faire voir par quelqu'un, et principalement par lui, Rigsby s'était caché dès qu'il avait compris que cette conversation avait une teneur secrète. D'abord curieux, pensant à un coup de fil intime de sa petite amie, il avait vite compris que l'appel de Cho était bien plus sérieux que ça.

- Dis-lui que c'est pas rien d'être complice de J..., s'exclama l'agent du CBI avant d'être visiblement coupé en pleine phrase.

Il écouta son interlocuteur, regardant toujours précipitamment vers la porte.

- Bah il va devoir faire avec ce que je pense. J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer pour lui faire plaisir. Il est à côté de toi ? Tu peux me le passer ?

Il y eu encore une sorte de silence, Rigsby imaginant que de l'autre côté, l'interlocuteur de son ami et collègue passait l'appareil à une autre personne.

- Sors pas de ta planque. Lisbon est furax tu peux pas savoir. Elle n'a que John Le Rouge et la vengeance en tête. Si elle te voit, elle te tire dessus avant toute discussion !

Toujours caché, Wayne ne put savoir ce que disait la personne à l'autre bout du fil, mais cela contraria d'autant plus l'Asiatique car il poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

- Ouais je sais... Sois prudent et ne te fais pas voir okay. Non, mieux ! Attends d'abord que je puisse passer te voir. S'il-te-plait. Ne bouge pas tant qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

Il raccrocha, secouant la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant toujours plus. Rigsby profita qu'il ait le dos tourné pour sortir de sa cachette, se poster devant la porte, comme s'il venait de sortir du bâtiment et s'approcher de son collègue.

- Ah, bah t'es là, dit-il en essayant de feindre une décontraction totale. On peut y aller. J'arrive pas à tirer quoique ce soit de cette fille. Elle lâche rien.

- Ouais, vaut mieux rentrer, répondit Cho, encore contrarié de sa conversation téléphonique. Lisbon va finir par se demander où on est passés.

Dès que Cho eut à nouveau le dos tourné, se dirigeant vers la voiture, Rigsby perdit son sourire et son cerveau se mit à chercher frénétiquement une réponse plausible à cet étrange appel.

**_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura satisfait !_**


	8. Chap 7 Where is the truth

_**Mes plus plates excuses pour ne pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt. Je suis lamentable et je n'ai aucune raison valable, je le sais bien. Mais comme on dit toujours « mieux vaut tard que jamais », voici la suite. J'essayerais de rapidement vous mettre toute la fin de la fiction.**_

**¤¤ Chapitre 7 – Where is the truth ? ¤¤**

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si faible ? Si inutile ? Incapable d'attraper le tueur de Dereck Ames, de coincer John Le Rouge, de te sauver. Je déteste ces sentiments. Je déteste tout ce que tu me fais ressentir... Tout ce que tu m'as toujours fait sentir, directement ou indirectement. Cette manière que tu avais de me regarder, de me sourire. Ça me faisait battre le cœur, ça effaçait tout. La colère, la peine, les doutes. Tu ne le voulais certainement pas comme ça, mais c'était ce qui se passait à chaque fois. Et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais laissé t'approcher de moi, que j'essayais d'être cette supérieure hiérarchique que j'aurais dû être plutôt qu'une amie. Et tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Et tout s'embrouille encore. Tellement inutile..._

Au bureau du CBI, l'ambiance était assez électrique. Aucun des agents n'avait de bonne nouvelle pour leur patronne, celle-ci était injoignable et Hightower avait demandé à la voir dès son retour. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs l'air plutôt furieuse, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour leur matricule. Et pour compléter le tableau, Rigsby était assez mal à l'aise, la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Cho et son mystérieux interlocuteur ne cessant de tourner dans sa tête.

Après un temps qui leur parut infiniment long à tous les trois, Cho se leva, ramenant toute l'attention sur lui.

- Je vais me chercher un café. Vous en voulez un ?

Wayne refusa poliment, tandis que Grace acceptait. L'Asiatique disparut, laissant le couple seul à seul. L'homme se tourna vers sa collègue, l'air de vouloir tout lui avouer. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voulait ou non dire de cette conversation entendue. Il craignait n'avoir rien compris et douter pour rien de son ami et collègue.

- Crache le morceau, s'exclama la rouquine, bien inconsciente de la gravité du tourment interne de son amant.

- Je... Grace, il faut que je te parle de quelque-chose.

- Ça j'avais vu, répondit sa collègue avec un sourire moqueur. Je commence à te connaître depuis le temps Wayne.

- Je crois que Cho...

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que son coéquipier s'arrêtait tout net dans sa phrase, regardant furtivement vers la kitchenette avec l'air d'un enfant ayant fait une bêtise.

- Tu commences à me faire peur là, avoua la jeune agent en se rapprochant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Cho ?

- J'ai surpris une conversation étrange qu'il avait au téléphone. Je sais pas à qui il parlait et je m'en veux de, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, qu'il puisse faire ce genre de choses mais... Il parlait d'une complicité avec quelqu'un, qu'il était un homme mort si on apprenait cette complicité et que Lisbon n'avait plus que John Le Rouge et la vengeance à l'esprit. Il disait à un homme que si Lisbon la voyait, elle le tuerait.

- Ça veux dire quoi, à ton avis ?

- J'en sais rien. J'arrête pas d'y réfléchir et plus je le fais, moins je vois de solution plausible. Il y a bien une explication mais... C'est Cho. Il ne ferait jamais ça.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, n'osant pas regarder son compagnon. Elle savait quelle était cette solution qu'il avait en tête et ça ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à lui.

- Avec ce qu'on a vécu, je crois qu'on peut dire sans se tromper que les apparences peuvent toujours être trompeuses. On ne peut être sûr de personne... Pas même des gens en qui on a le plus confiance.

Rigsby baissa les yeux à son tour, craignant une réponse dans ce genre. Une réponse qui l'obligerait à abandonner l'idée que c'était complètement impossible, pour se dire que finalement, c'était tout à fait possible, même si s'était douloureux de l'imaginer.

- Il arrive, s'exclama soudainement Rigsby de manière totalement neutre.

Effectivement, moins de trois secondes plus tard, Cho entra dans la pièce, posant un café devant la rouquine qui avait les yeux de nouveau rivés sur son écran. L'Asiatique observa ses deux compères, avant de se réinstaller à sa table. Le silence le plus plat était désormais maître.

- Whoua ! Qui d'autre est mort ?, demanda une voix d'adulte aux accents enfantins.

Les trois agents se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur supérieure hiérarchique qui, sourire de gamine collé sur le visage, observait l'ambiance de la pièce surchargée par tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires.

- Boss, s'exclama Van Pelt en se levant d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hightower vous cherche. Elle avait l'air...

- Furieuse, la coupa Lisbon. Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça remonte aussi vite à ses oreilles.

Ses trois agents s'échangèrent un regard interloqué. Ils avaient encore loupé une partie de l'histoire. Sans un mot de plus, la chef d'équipe quitta les siens pour rejoindre le bureau de sa supérieure. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit que celle-ci lui demande d'entrer.

- Fermez la porte, lui intima la chef du département alors qu'elle entrait.

Deux heures passèrent sans que ni Cho, ni Rigsby, ni Van Pelt ne revoient leur chef d'équipe. Inquiétés, ils avaient commencé à la chercher aux détours des couloirs qu'ils traversaient, sans jamais la trouver cependant. Finalement, Cho s'éclipsa des bureaux pour rejoindre le Cimetière Catholique Ste Mary. Comme il l'avait songé, il trouva Lisbon debout, droite comme un I devant la pierre tombale de Patrick Jane. En silence, il vint se placer à ses côtés.

- Pour quelqu'un qu'il a fallu traîner de force ici, tu y passes bien du temps, dit Cho de son habituelle neutralité.

- Ça m'aide à réfléchir... je crois. A moins que ça soit illusoire.

- Illusoire ou non, ça te fait du bien, non ?

La femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder les lettres dorées sur la pierre, retraçant encore et toujours ce nom qu'elle avait tant de fois écrit dans ses rapports d'enquêtes. Ce nom qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'écrire dans l'un d'eux. Cho prit sa non réponse pour une affirmation dissimulée.

- Quelle importance alors ? L'important c'est ce que ça te fait. Pas ce que les autres en pensent.

- Tu vas finir par devenir psychologue, dis-moi.

L'Asiatique lui sourit à peine, amusé tout de même par cette réponse.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? C'est pas ton genre de t'occuper de la vie des autres. Tu ne poses jamais de questions personnelles, tu n'interviens pas dans les histoires...

- Je n'interviens pas parce que je n'ai pas à le faire. Je ne pose pas de questions parce que cela ne me regarde pas. Aujourd'hui, il y a Rigsby, Van Pelt, toi et moi. Jane n'est plus là et on doit faire avec. Rigsby et Van Pelt se soutiennent l'un l'autre, sont là l'un pour l'autre, parce qu'ils ont besoin d'affronter ça ensemble. Toi, tu n'as besoin de personne. Tu as juste besoin de calme, de solitude. Faire la part des choses seules, puis faire ce que tu as à faire. Je ne suis là que pour te le rappeler quand c'est nécessaire.

- Merci, souffla simplement la brunette en baissant les yeux.

Cho posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, observant du coin de l'œil la pierre tombale du défunt mentaliste.

- Allez Lisbon. Il faut que tu retournes au bureau. Les autres attendent tes ordres.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai juste une petite course à faire avant de vous rejoindre.

La chef d'équipe le regarda suspicieuse.

- Cela aurait-il à voir avec ta mystérieuse disparition de l'autre jour ?, tenta une nouvelle fois Lisbon.

Il la regarda, sans pour autant répondre, lui attrapa le bras et la guida vers la sortie du cimetière pour la reconduire à sa voiture et la faire monter dedans. Il attendit qu'elle soit partie, non sans soupirer et sans se plaindre que c'était elle la chef et donc à elle de donner les ordres et pas l'inverse. Une fois la voiture de sa supérieure complètement disparue de son champ de vision, il monta dans la sienne et prit la direction inverse.

- Tu crois qu'on a eu tord ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre ? Le suivre ? Ça n'aurait servi à rien, tu le sais bien, Wayne, soupira Grace Van Pelt. On a aucun moyen de savoir de quoi il retourne.

- Ce furent les deux phrases que Lisbon entendit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les locaux du CBI. Ses deux agents semblaient vraiment avoir quelque chose en tête et ne lui en avait pour le moment pas dit un mot. Enfin, il faut dire qu'elle avait été plutôt occupée ces dernières heures.

- Je veux tout savoir !, s'exclama-t-elle tout de même en arrivant dans les bureaux.

Les deux agents se tournèrent vers elle, aucun n'osant parler. Finalement, après un échange de regards, Grace se décida.

- On a... une interrogation.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est Cho. Rigsby a surpris une conversation téléphonique qui nous laisse à penser que...

- Cho pourrait être un complice de John Le Rouge, débita rapidement l'homme en question.

Lisbon resta quelques secondes interdite, essayant d'analyser la phrase de son collègue. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle éclata de rire. Celui-ci la secoua pendant un moment, tant et si bien que les deux autres n'osèrent intervenir. Finalement, elle se calma peu à peu, les regardant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je peux savoir d'où vous vient cette idée ? Le premier qui me dit que c'est une intuition, je le tue.

- Van Pelt se mordit la lèvre inférieur tandis que Rigsby prenait une forte inspiration.

- Au téléphone, il disait qu'il était complice d'une personne. Une personne dont le nom commence par « J ».

- Rigsby, s'agaça Lisbon sans le laisser finir. C'est maigre ça, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. John Le Rouge, Janet Ames, même Jane ou Jean Grey des X-men !

- Il a dit que vous étiez furieuse et que vous n'aviez que John Le Rouge et la vengeance en tête. Que c'était dangereux pour ce « J ». Que si vous lui mettiez la main dessus, vous tireriez sans sommation, poursuivit l'agent avant d'être à nouveau interrompu. Patron, ça me fait autant plaisir que si on me plantait des aiguilles de penser ça, mais cette conversation était vraiment bizarre. J'étais caché et il n'arrêtait pas de surveiller que je n'arrive pas. Comme s'il avait peur d'être découvert.  
Lisbon ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, analysant encore et toujours les mots de Rigsby, les mille et une façons possibles de traduire ce qu'il avait entendu. Les mille et une explications, de la plus logique à la plus abracadabrante. De la plus rassurante à la plus haïssable. Elle ne voulait pas croire que Cho, tout comme n'importe quel autre membre de son équipe, soit un complice de John Le Rouge. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois. Il y avait forcément autre chose. Une autre explication. Une autre solution. Elle se refusait à croire que la théorie avancée par ses agents soit la seule plausible. Elle ne le tolérerait pas.

- J'vais m'en occuper, dit simplement la chef d'équipe après un lourd et interminable silence de réflexion. Vous, continuez d'enquêter sur la mort d'Ames. Hightower a menacé de tous nous virer si on avait pas le coupable dans quarante-huit heures.

- Et elle repartit dans l'autre sens, direction les ascenseurs, téléphone cellulaire à la main et air grave imprimé sur le visage. Le couple se regarda brièvement, ne sachant trop comment se sentir. Devaient-ils être encore plus coupables d'avoir fait par de leurs doutes à Lisbon concernant un de leurs plus fidèles ami ? Devaient-ils être soulagés qu'elle s'en occupe, ou au contraire inquiets ?


	9. Chap 8 Confessions & discovered

_**Et voilà le chapitre suivant. Je crois que tous ceux qui me lisent connaissent déjà la fin, mais sait-on jamais, j'attirerais peut-être de nouveaux lecteurs ^^ On a le droit de rêver.**_

**¤¤ Chapitre 8 – Confessions & discovered ¤¤**

_Ça a toujours été si simple pour moi avant. Les relations humaines. Elles étaient des plus basiques. Des collègues, des supérieurs, des agents sous mes ordres, d'autres qui voulaient prendre ma place. Pas d'amis, pas de famille ou presque. Tu sais que j'ai des relations assez tendues avec mes frères. C'était plus facile ainsi par certains côtés. Personne qui nous supplie de rentrer en vie, personne qu'on aura le sentiment d'abandonner. Pas que j'ai envie de mourir en enquêtant, mais j'ai toujours été consciente qu'il y avait un risque. Surtout après la mort de Bosco et de son équipe. On est pas à l'abri d'un tueur psychopathe. Nous encore moins, à force d'enquêter sur John Le Rouge. Alors c'était plus simple de ne pas avoir de famille proche, d'amis. Et puis cette équipe à été formée. Cho, Rigbsy, Van Pelt, toi... De simples gars sous mes ordres ? Ça n'aurait dû être que ça. Mais on est rapidement devenus plus que de simples collègues de boulot. Ça se comprend après tout. Quand on passe autant de temps ensemble, qu'on affronte ce genre de situations, d'affaires, ensemble, ça crée forcément des liens. Et encore, on est pas aussi soumis au danger que les fédéraux. Mais c'est un fait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir hérité d'une seconde famille depuis que je vous connais. Une famille qui a, certes, ses avantages et ses inconvénients, mais une famille que j'apprécie et en qui j'ai confiance plus qu'en n'importe qui. Pourquoi cette famille doit s'acharner à me mentir et à me faire défaut ? C'est là la seule récompense à ma confiance ?_

La colère. Teresa Lisbon avait appris à vivre avec depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait été en colère contre ses parents, sa mère pour les avoir abandonnés, son père pour les avoir trahis en préférant la compagnie de l'alcool plutôt que la leur. Elle avait ensuite détesté tous ceux qui lui avaient mit des bâtons dans les roues pour son ascension vers le travail qu'elle accomplissait aujourd'hui. Elle avait été en colère contre ses frères qui s'étaient détournés d'elle, même si elle les y avait sans doute un peu forcés, lorsqu'ils avaient été assez grands pour prendre leur envol. Et puis elle avait été en colère contre Patrick Jane. Elle avait littéralement haï ce type le jour où il avait eu l'audace de disparaître dans les flammes de cette explosion à la sortie de la ville.

D'ordinaire, la colère était une bonne chose pour elle. Elle lui permettait de ne pas exprimer d'autres sentiments, de garder ce masque de froideur qui saillait à son rôle. Mais aujourd'hui, la colère était chancelante. Elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère après que ce Van Pelt et Rigsby lui avaient dit. Ni contre eux, ni contre Cho. Elle n'arrivait qu'à éprouver une grande déception et un sentiment de trahison dont elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le destinataire.

- Boss ?

Levant la tête du café noir dans lequel elle avait ancré ses prunelles vertes. Van Pelt arrivait, dossier en main et air perturbé, malgré sa tentative de cacher ce dernier point.

- Bonne nouvelle, Van Pelt ?

- J'ai de quoi éliminer définitivement Alexander Hengus de la liste de nos suspects pour le meurtre d'Ames.

Elle tendit le dossier à sa chef d'équipe qui l'ouvrit et analysa ce qui s'y trouvait.

- Il a un alibi. Qu'il cachait, mais il en a un. La fille sur les photos avec lui s'appelle Ursula Jones, plus connue sous le pseudonyme d'Adela.

- Une prostituée ?, supputa Lisbon. Ceci expliquant pourquoi il préférait être considéré comme suspect plutôt que de nous fournir une personne capable de le disculper.

- Oui, approuva la jeune femme. Ça a été difficile à trouver parce que c'est elle qui a loué là chambre, comme souvent dans ces cas-là et elle a payé en liquide. C'est le gérant du motel qui vient de cracher le morceau. Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Elle était étonnée. D'ordinaire, ces types étaient de vraies tombes. Ils ne voyaient, ni n'entendaient jamais rien de ce qui se passaient par chez eux et surtout, ils détestaient parler à tous ceux qui représentaient la loi, vu que la majorité de leurs clients faisaient des choses illégales une fois la porte de la chambre refermée.

- C'était pas volontaire en fait. Les flics du coin l'ont interrogé à propos d'« Adela ». Elle a des spécialités assez... enfin bref, une séance de bondage c'est mal terminée et elle a fini à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Comme ça s'est passé dans ce motel, les enquêteurs voulaient savoir si elle faisait souvent des trucs dans le genre et il a lâché « Avec le type suspecté du meurtre de son associé, ils en étaient adeptes ». Ils ont cherché à en savoir plus et ont découvert qu'il parlait d'Hengus, le soir du meurtre d'Ames. Du coup, ils nous ont appelés pour nous donner l'info et nous envoyer les preuves matérielles nécessaires.

- En quoi s'est si triste ? Tu as l'air contrariée.

- Cho était persuadé que ce n'était pas lui et qu'il cachait un truc totalement hors rapport avec le meurtre. Moi j'étais sûre que c'était lui. Je me suis plantée, répondit Grace en haussant les épaules.

Cette remarque fit sourire Lisbon. Elle remercia tout de même la jeune agent pour cette nouvelle information et rappela qu'il ne restait donc plus que Charles Crowley et Rory Galles dans la liste.

- On passe à la vitesse supérieure. Il faut régler ça rapidement. Trouve quelque-chose sur Crowley, n'importe quoi ! Du retard dans le payement de ses factures, une contravention impayée, n'importe quoi ! Mets ça dans un dossier et grossis le truc. Toi et Rigsby, vous allez ensuite voir Crowley et vous lui mettez la pression. Faites-lui croire que vous savez tout, que ça ira mal pour lui s'il n'avoue pas car vous avez les preuves... Si ça ne donne rien, avouez que vous savez pour ce que vous aurez trouvé et que c'est un conseil d'ami, s'il avoue, arrêtez-le. Je vais chez Rory Galles.

- Heu, boss. Ça veut dire quoi... exactement ? C'est pas le genre légal comme méthode.

- Oui eh bien on s'en fout. Faisons-le à la Jane. Ne vous faites pas attraper par Hightower, c'est tout ce que je vous demande à toi et Rigsby !

Les deux femmes n'en revinrent pas elles-mêmes. Lisbon était celle qui d'ordinaire rechignait à suivre ce genre de plan complètement contraire au règlement et aujourd'hui, elle lançait une arnaque du genre. Jane sauterait probablement de joie s'il la voyait, bien décidé à jouer à ce petit jeu de rôle. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ça. Elle n'aurait pas dû se lancer dans ce plan. Mais c'était tellement tentant et elle savait d'expérience que ça pouvait marcher.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Lisbon prit son téléphone. Elle composa un numéro et colla ensuite l'appareil à son oreille en démarrant le moteur du véhicule.

- Boss ?, répondit l'homme au bout du fil.

- Cho, rendez-vous chez Rory Galles dans les plus brefs délais. Je t'envoie l'adresse tout de suite.

- Okay, répondit simplement l'Asiatique avant que sa patronne ne raccroche.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison de la directrice adjointe de LACCA, elle vit la voiture de Cho garé un peu plus loin, celui-ci regardant frénétiquement de droite à gauche, l'air passablement contrarié. Elle alla se garer devant son agent et sortit du véhicule alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- Pourquoi on est là, Boss ?

- Hengus est définitivement hors du coup. Ne reste que Crowley et elle. On va lui mettre un peu la pression, voir si elle avoue des choses.

- Lui mettre la pression ?, répéta l'Asiatique, surpris.

- Oui ! Elle fait la maline quand elle demande à avoir son avocat près d'elle, mais on va voir ce qu'elle dit quand elle est toute seule face à nous.

- Tu n'as pas de mandat, intervint-il suspicieux.

- Non ! Il suffira de lui dire qu'il arrive et de faire semblant de fouiller sans rien toucher.

Croisant les bras, Cho n'avança pas alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers la demeure de Rory Galles. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne la suivait pas et se retourna vers lui, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Tu nous la joues quoi, là ? T'étais la première à être furieuse quand Jane faisait ce genre de coups foireux.

- Tout le monde change, soupira la chef d'équipe.

Septique, Cho se mit quand même en marche pour la suivre. Alors qu'ils allaient arriver près de la maison, Lisbon se retourna vers son coéquipier.

- Oh ! Je voulais te demander, tu n'aurais pas quelque-chose à me dire ou à m'avouer ? Un truc qui, tu penses, me mettrait en rogne ?

- Non, répondit automatiquement l'Asiatique, comme le ferait une personne non coupable, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Ni même un « ami » à me présenter ?, insista-t-elle avec l'air de lui parler de la chose la plus banale qui soit.

- Pas que je sache, poursuivit Kimball Cho de son habituel ton neutre, commençant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- C'était juste pour savoir, se justifia Lisbon en haussant les épaules, avant de repartir de plus belle en direction de la maison.

Cho lui laissa une légère longueur d'avance. Assez pour qu'elle soit assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre alors qu'il soufflait de soulagement, tout en étant assez près pour ne pas se demander pourquoi il ne suivait pas.

- J'suis mort..., murmura l'agent du CBI en regardant le dos de sa chef d'équipe.

Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la porte d'entrée, il se dépêcha de la rattraper. Elle toqua à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Pourtant, la voiture de la femme était dans l'allée du jardin, signe qu'elle était bien chez elle, du moins qu'elle le devrait. Lisbon regarda Cho, puis redonna quelques coups sur la porte, appelant Galles à venir leur ouvrir, lui stipulant qu'ils étaient du CBI. Toujours rien. Mettant la main sur la poignée, elle ouvrit sans difficulté la porte qu'elle poussa lentement, hélant encore une fois la femme. Une sorte de bruit étouffée lui revint. Lisbon se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Cho.

- Des pleurs tu crois ?

- Les pleurs, c'est jamais bon signe ! Faut qu'on aille voir !

- Tout à fait d'accord !

Et ils entrèrent doucement dans la maison, main posée sur leur arme au cas où il faudrait la sortir. Ils trouvèrent Rory Galles dans la cuisine, assise à la table, en train de pleurer. Regardant rapidement autour d'elle, Lisbon vit une tasse devant Rory, ainsi qu'une autre à ses côtés, comme si elle avait eu un ou une visiteuse très récemment.

- Mademoiselle Galles, demanda doucement Lisbon en s'approchant.

Celle-ci releva la tête vers les deux agents. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, emplis de larmes et était secouée d'incontrôlables hoquets.

- Je voulais pas. Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas, semblait-elle les supplier alors qu'elle secouait frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ?, la questionna Lisbon.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je vous jure, je voulais pas le tuer.

- Vous avez tué Dereck Ames ?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

- C'était un accident, je vous jure, c'était un accident.

- Cho, intima la chef d'équipe en lui faisant un signe de tête en direction de la demoiselle, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle. Nous allons en discuter dans nos bureaux si vous le voulez bien, d'accord ?

La femme se laissa totalement faire lorsque Cho la mit debout, lui lut ses droits et lui passa les menottes. Alors qu'il allait l'emmener, Lisbon leur barra le passage en réalisant une chose.

- Mademoiselle Galles, l'arme ? Où est-elle ?

- Heu... elle est... elle est sous mon lit... sous une latte flottante...

- Bien ! Je peux aller la chercher ?

Rory Galles hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

- On se retrouve au bureau Cho ! Tu l'amènes, je ramène l'arme.

L'Asiatique hocha la tête et conduisit la femme à l'extérieur. Dès qu'elle fut seule, Lisbon monta à l'étage récupérer le précieux objet qui permettrait de faire inculper la femme. Alors qu'elle allait ressortir de la maison, elle se figea sur le pas de la porte, se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre en levant les yeux au ciel, pesant le pour et le contre de l'idée qui lui passait par la tête, avant de finalement faire demi-tour et revenir dans la cuisine. Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et plus particulièrement les deux tasses. Dans la première, celle de Rory Galle, elle distinguait un liquide noir qu'elle n'avait que trop souvent avalé pour ne pas le connaître. Un bon café. Dans la seconde cependant, c'était une toute autre boisson qu'elle détectait. Soupirant un bon coup en secouant la tête, elle se remit en route et sortit de la maison en pestant contre le monde entier et particulièrement ces gens qui ne pouvaient parler sans boire quelque-chose. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au CBI, elle se perdit plus dans ses pensées qu'elle ne fit attention à la route.  
Elle arriva tout de même sans incident sur son lieu de travail et retrouva facilement la salle d'interrogatoire utilisée par son équipe. Elle rejoignit Rigsby et Van Pelt derrière la vitre sans teint pour observer l'interrogatoire fait par Cho.

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Cho arrive à lui faire dire des choses petit à petit, mais elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, ce qui ralentit l'interrogatoire.

Lisbon poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle regarda pendant un moment son agent tenter d'obtenir les aveux de la jeune femme, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Foutue féministe sans une once de courage, bredouilla Lisbon pour elle-même au bout d'un moment. Il n'en tirera rien. Van Pelt, tu viens avec moi ! Si elle parle, ça ne sera qu'à toi ou moi. Rigsby, tu me gardes Cho à l'œil il faut que je lui parle. S'il a disparu quand je ressors de cette salle d'interrogatoire, c'est toi qui prendras pour lui, c'est clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche, ma'am, répondit l'homme soudainement bien inquiété par sa supérieure, pourtant plus petite et plus faible que lui.

Grace aurait voulu savoir de quoi il en retournait, tout autant que lui, mais aucun des deux n'eut le courage de le lui demander. Ils l'apprendraient bien assez vite, non ? De toute façon, pour le moment, il était préférable d'obéir sans discuter, vu comme Lisbon semblait contrariée.

**Les deux** femmes entrèrent donc dans la pièce où se déroulait l'interrogatoire.

- Cho, tu nous laisses essayer ?

- Si vous voulez, répondit celui-ci, intérieurement très heureux qu'on vienne le sortir de là.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la pièce, tandis que les deux agents du CBI prenaient place sur les chaises, face à Rory Galles.

- Bien, s'exclama Lisbon en regardant superficiellement les éléments étalés sur la table. Si on reprenait tout depuis le début, mademoiselle Galles ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

- D'a... D'accord, bégaya la femme entre deux sanglots.

- Vous avez tué Dereck Ames, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était... C'était un accident, je vous le jure.

Ça, je l'ai bien compris, assura la brunette. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il c'est passé. Donc soit vous répondez à nos questions, soit vous nous racontez tout vous-même !

- D'accord je... Je vais tout raconter.

Lisbon hocha la tête, lui intimant par là de commencer son récit, ce qu'elle fit, non sans autres sanglots, ni déraillement de voix.  
Elle leur expliqua que lorsqu'elle avait appris que Dereck et sa nouvelle femme était en ville et qu'ils comptaient s'installer, elle avait été furieuse. Elle avait réussi à avoir une bonne vie, heureuse, à Sacramento et lui venait s'installer et couvrir de nuages son petit ciel ensoleillé. Un jour, elle avait donc été à l'une de ses émissions. Elle comptait aller le voir en coulisses par la suite et lui demander de partir ailleurs, au nom de leur histoire passée. Cependant, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment tourné comme-ça.  
Elle était dans le public pour l'enregistrement de l'émission et alors qu'il devait choisir une personne dans le public, il l'avait prise elle. Elle avait joué le jeu, convaincue qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas la connaître pour pouvoir dévoiler plus de détails sur son passé et impressionner plus de gens. Et puis, cela l'arrangeait bien, puisque ceux qui avaient été choisis avaient ensuite le droit à une petite conversation en privé en coulisses s'ils le désiraient. Elle avait donc sauté sur l'occasion et avait découvert en coulisses qu'il ne se souvenait vraiment pas d'elle. Ils avaient été mariés et une nouvelle couleur de cheveux, une nouvelle garde robe et un bronzage l'avaient changée au point qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle avait été encore plus furieuse et lui avait craché à la figure. Aveuglée par la colère, elle l'avait ensuite suivit alors qu'il partait à San Jose, dans une belle maison, que Van Pelt lui apprit comme étant la demeure secondaire appartenant à la femme d'Ames. Rory poursuivit en expliquant qu'elle avait vu Ames avec une femme qu'elle avait d'abord pensée être Janet Ames. Elle n'avait appris que récemment que non, lorsqu'elle avait vu une photo de la veuve dans la presse. Sur le coup, toujours en colère, elle avait été à la rencontre d'Ames, une fois la femme partie et lui sirotant un verre sur la plage et l'avait menacé avec son arme, espérant qu'il la reconnaitrait enfin. Il l'avait fait, finalement. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de la désarmer, elle avait lutté, ne voulant plus qu'il l'a touche et son doigt avait appuyé sur la gâchette, tirant le coup qui avait été fatal au médium. Complètement paniquée, elle avait poussé le corps jusque dans l'eau et celui-ci avait été lentement emmené par les vagues. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait sur la plage de la maison. Elle était partie avant que quiconque ne se réveille et ne la voie. Elle ne savait pas que toutes les maisons alentour étaient des maisons secondaires, donc inoccupées cette nuit-là.  
Rory Galles fondit de nouveau en larmes alors qu'elle murmurait des « je suis désolée » et des « c'était un accident » à n'en plus finir. Lisbon rangea tous les éléments du dossier et referma celui-ci.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on fasse taper votre déposition, vous n'aurez plus qu'à la signer ensuite.

La femme hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation alors que les deux agents se levèrent. Lisbon sortit immédiatement de la pièce, tandis que Grace se chargeait de remettre Galles à un agent qui la mettrait en détention.


	10. Chap 9 I'm not a stupid woman

**¤¤ Chapitre 9 – I'm not a stupid woman ¤¤**

C'est avec soulagement que Rigsby vit sa patronne arriver. Il ne voulait pas dire à Cho que Lisbon voulait lui parler pour éviter que celui-ci ne cherche à fuir la conversation. Déjà que l'équipe était sous tension depuis plusieurs heures, inutile de le pousser encore plus dans ses retranchements. Sauf que garder discrètement Cho à l'œil, tout en ne lui disant rien était une chose difficile.  
- Cho, dans mon bureau, tout de suite, s'exclama Lisbon, sortant les deux hommes de leurs pensées.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, bientôt suivie par l'Asiatique qui ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Il referma la porte derrière lui, alors que Lisbon allait se placer derrière son bureau, restant debout et commençant à ranger. Cho avala alors difficilement sa salive. Ça allait vraiment très mal aller pour lui.

- Tu sais, dit Lisbon après un moment de silence. Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux options est la pire.

- Comment ça, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- J't'en prie Cho. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

Il baissa les yeux, comme un petit garçon coupable et cela agaça encore plus Lisbon qui prit plusieurs dossiers qu'elle positionna à divers endroits du bureau avant de finalement les ranger exactement à l'endroit où elle les avait pris.

- Je dois avouer que je me suis posée des questions au début. Quand Rigsby m'a parlé de ce coup de téléphone qu'il a surpris...

Elle regarda rapidement son agent, qui affichait un visage d'une neutralité à toute épreuve, comme il savait si bien le faire. Pourtant, elle espérait, maintenant, arriver à lire entre les lignes, à voir dans ses prunelles ce que ses traits ne montraient pas et elle espérait arriver à voir son trouble et son sentiment de culpabilité. Une partie d'elle espérait qu'elle l'avait assez bien cerné depuis ces dernières semaines et qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé. Pourtant, la partie d'elle qui accordait sa confiance – si telle partie pouvait exister en Teresa Lisbon – priait tous les saints de se tromper, d'avoir mal compris, d'avoir mal interprété, tout comme Rigsby aurait mal interprété un appel téléphonique des plus anodins. S'être trompée sur Cho et avoir cru en ses mensonges, ça serait une trahison de plus. Et elle ne voulait plus être trahie, même si son hypothèse s'avérait vraie et que toutes les choses qui en découleraient s'avéraient vraies.

- J'y ai cru d'abord... Que tu pouvais nous avoir trahis, avoir trahi Jane. J'y ai vraiment cru pendant trois ou quatre secondes et ça m'a fichu une trouille bleue. Parce que si toi, Kimball Cho, tu nous avais trahi pour t'allier à ce tordu qu'est John Le Rouge, alors le monde n'aurait plus eu de sens pour moi. Vraiment plus aucun...

Alors qu'il allait répliquer quelque-chose, Lisbon leva la main, poing serré, son index pour seul doigt levé s'échappant de ce poing parfait pour mettre un puissant coup. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de parler pour obtenir le silence de la part de son collègue.

- Et puis il y a eu tout le reste. Parce qu'après tout, si je ne pouvais te croire complice de John Le Rouge, il fallait que je trouve une autre personne à qui tu pourrais être fidèle, au point de risquer ta carrière, peut-être même ta vie. J'ai cherché qui tu pourrais aider de la sorte, aussi fidèlement, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. La réponse était pourtant si évidente. Tu l'avais déjà fait tant de fois.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était enfin assise, arrêtant de ranger pour poser ses prunelles vertes sur le visage impassible de Cho, à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace d'émotion. Son monologue avait beau s'éterniser et se perdre à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait à la tournure que les choses avaient pris dans sa tête jusqu'à maintenant, lui l'écoutait attentivement, sans ciller, sans chercher à vouloir accélérer ou ralentir les choses. Il attendait juste qu'elle donne le fond de sa pensée.

- Ce reste était encore plus évident que tout. Ton mystérieux coup de téléphone à une personne que je pourrais avoir envie de tuer si je le voyais, ton inquiétude à ce que cette personne ou ton contact avec elle soit découvert, ta mystérieuse disparition de l'autre jour, tes intuitions si étrangement justes,... Et puis il y a eu le coup final ! Les deux tasses chez Rory Galles. C'est là que j'ai tout compris. Alors je me suis demandée depuis combien de temps tu me mentais. Si Van Pelt et Rigsby était au courant, si j'étais la seule bonne poire de l'histoire...

- Lisbon, soupira Cho, dans une veine tentative de pouvoir dire quelque chose qui la ferait changer d'avis.  
- Et puis, poursuivit-elle. Je me suis dit que s'ils avaient été dans le coup, ils ne m'auraient pas parlé, forcément. Ils n'auraient même pas évoqué l'appel. Quand à toi, je me suis souvenue de ce jour-là. Ce regard étrange que tu lui as lancé quand tu es revenu près de nous. J'avais trouvé ça bizarre déjà, mais je n'avais pas relevé et après ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'y ai plus pensé.

- Lisbon, je te jure que tu te trompes, tenta Cho avec toute l'assurance et l'honnêteté dont il était capable. Tu en as tellement envie que tu l'inventes. J'aimerais que ça soit vrai mais...

- Du thé... Cho, le coupa-t-elle. Dans la première tasse, du café. Dans la deuxième, du thé.

Une nouvelle fois, Cho baissa les yeux. C'était fini pour lui.

- Maintenant tu devrais dire quelque-chose, Cho, lui conseilla-t-elle avec une froideur étrange face au tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires qui s'agitaient en elle.

- Viens avec moi.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il dit avant de sortir du bureau. Avec un temps de retard et un froncement de sourcils, Lisbon se leva et accourut à sa suite pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne les ascenseurs. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Rigsby se pencher en arrière sur son siège dans un angle très dangereux pour son équilibre alors qu'il regardait si c'était bien eux qu'il voyait partir.

Pendant tout le trajet, le duo resta silencieux. Cho n'avait aucunement envie de parler, de peur d'en dire trop, trop vite et Lisbon n'osait parler. Elle ne savait même pas où ils allaient alors il était sans doute préférable qu'elle ne dise rien. Toutefois, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur la route afin de la garder en tête. Assise sur son côté gauche, le dos quasiment contre la portière, elle observait son collègue conduire, l'air très concentré sur la route. Elle se doutait qu'il ne quittait pas celle-ci des yeux pour ne pas la regarder et être le premier à briser le silence pesant instauré dans l'habitacle.  
Dans sa tête, Cho ne cessait de se repasser les derniers événements. Il s'était souvent planté, par le passé, en suivant les plans douteux de Jane. Il s'était souvent fait choper par Lisbon et avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure le temps qu'elle se calme et lui pardonne. Mais là, il s'était vraiment planté en beauté. Ils allaient être plusieurs à lui pourrir la journée pour ça. Et le pire, ça n'était même pas Lisbon. C'était LUI qui allait vraiment lui faire payer d'avoir fait rater ce plan déjà bancal à l'origine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'avait choisit lui ? Et pourquoi il avait finalement accepté alors que tout son être lui hurlait que c'était une mauvaise idée et que ça lui retomberait dessus ?  
Garant la voiture devant une vieille bâtisse abandonnée au milieu de nulle part, l'agent Cho poussa un léger soupir de dépit avant de sortir de la voiture. Le temps qu'il contourne le véhicule, Lisbon avait ouvert sa portière et s'extirpait à son tour de l'habitacle. Cho lui tint la porte et la referma une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

- Lisbon, interpella-t-il sa supérieure hiérarchique.

Celle-ci n'avait pu détacher son regard de la maison à deux étages qui se dressait fièrement et étendait son ombre lugubre vers eux. On était en plein jour et elle était effrayante. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être en pleine nuit. Elle avait l'air si délabrée, prête à tomber en ruines au moindre coup de vent. Pourtant, on aurait dit qu'elle prenait plus de hauteur qu'elle n'aurait dû en prendre à l'origine et qu'elle se dressait majestueusement, à défaut de gracieusement, comme se pavanant de braver le temps et les conditions climatiques pour être encore là.

- Où sommes-nous ?, demanda Lisbon dans un murmure.

- C'est pas moi qui ai décidé du lieu. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

L'Asiatique s'avança vers la porte et Lisbon se dépêcha de le suivre. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la cloison de bois, l'homme s'effaça pour la laisser passer la première et ouvrir la porte. Elle le regarda, partagée entre inquiétude et scepticisme. Pourquoi était-ce à elle de passer la première ?

- Il va se demander pourquoi je suis là. Tu vas vouloir une explication. Autant que vous gériez ça entre vous et me laissiez tranquille.

L'Asiatique lut dans ses yeux qu'elle n'acceptait pas cette réponse et que cela ne lui faisait que se poser plus de questions.

- T'as qu'à sortir ton arme si tu n'as pas confiance.

- Alors tu passes devant !

Et elle extirpa effectivement son arme de son fourreau pour mettre un Kimball Cho d'une neutralité si commune à lui-même en joue. Elle ouvrit la porte de la demeure, puis intima à son collègue et ami d'avancer le premier.

Parce que malgré tout et malgré le fait qu'elle ait son arme braquée sur lui, il restait son ami et elle avait confiance en lui. Elle ne craignait pas vraiment une trahison. Même si elle ne voulait l'admettre et le croire, elle savait ce qu'elle allait trouver dans cette maison abandonnée, ou plutôt qui elle allait trouver. Elle ne voulait y croire tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas devant les yeux, elle ne voulait que se convaincre qu'elle se trompait. Que Cho voulait lui montrer tout autre chose, elle savait qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un dont elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ces azurs surmontés de fils d'or qu'elle rêvait de retrouver depuis des jours, des semaines. Elle en était persuadée et ça lui faisait peur. Comment réagir face à ça ? Comment l'accepter ? Comment accepter qu'il lui avait menti, qu'ils lui avaient menti ? Qu'ils l'avait comme... trahie. Alors elle braquait son arme sur Cho, pour affronter les mensonges de celui qui l'avait soutenue ces dernières semaines, pour affronter celui qu'elle allait voir lorsqu'elle tournerait à droite au fond du couloir et entrerait dans la pièce que celui qu'elle tenait en joue lui montrait. Elle avait son arme et son regard rivés sur l'Asiatique pour ne pas affronter l'idée que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines, n'avait aucun sens et qu'elle n'avait éprouvé ça que parce qu'on lui avait fait croire que la situation était celle qu'elle avait vécue, alors qu'elle était tout autre. Et tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Réalité, mensonges, doutes, douleur, peine, abandon, vengeance. Trahison, la pire de toutes.

Machinalement, alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte qui lui révélerait enfin qu'elle se mentait à elle-même et que son fort intérieur avait raison sur toute la ligne, elle se tendit. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la crosse de son arme, alors qu'elle enlevait son doigt de la gâchette de peur de commettre une bavure. Elles ne se serait jamais pardonnée d'avoir tué Cho en se crispant incontrôlablement. Cho se retourna brièvement, lui lançant un regard qui se voulait sans doute rassurant pour lui, mais qui n'arrangeait rien à son esprit déjà en berne. Ce fut à son tour d'ouvrir la porte, lui lançant un coup d'œil pour savoir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle lui fit, une nouvelle fois, signe d'entrer le premier, ce qu'il fit, avant qu'elle ne prenne une grande inspiration et ne pénètre à son tour dans la pièce.


	11. Chap10 I don't want to hear about you

_**Allez, parce que je suis d'humeur, je vous mets un deuxième chapitre d'affilé ! Bonne lecture !**_

**¤¤ Chapitre 10 ****– I don't want to hear about you anymore ¤¤**

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il était là. Il était vraiment là. Après tant de semaines à tenter de se convaincre qu'il était mort, elle le retrouvait là. Elle savait qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, où elle le voyait vivant et aussi souriant que maintenant, il n'avait pas cette lueur dans le regard, il n'était pas aussi vivant. Il n'avait pas un sourire aussi magnifique. Dieu que ces rêves n'avaient pas rendu justice au magnifique sourire de Patrick Jane.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle savait qu'elle allait le retrouver lui et pas John Le Rouge ou le Pape. Mais elle avait toujours du mal à le réaliser, même maintenant qu'elle l'avait devant ses yeux. Elle avait peur de cligner des yeux, de faire un geste trop brusque ou de le perdre une seconde des yeux et de se retrouver devant un espace vide de toute forme humaine. Elle avait peur qu'il ne s'évapore si elle bougeait. Alors elle restait là, immobile, le regardant, les bras levés, pointant Cho de son arme à feu.  
Les yeux du blondinet quittèrent l'agent du CBI pour dériver vers les mains de celle-ci, son arme et l'homme qu'elle pointait avec. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Cho a tué quelqu'un ?, demanda-t-il de ce ton amusé qu'était le sien.

Alors elle sut qu'il était vraiment là, sa voix reconnaissable entre mille et inimitable, même dans ses délires. Trop heureuse de le retrouver, trop heureuse de le voir en vie, elle lâcha tout bonnement son arme et se jeta dans ses bras avec la folie de l'espoir. Elle avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau après trop de semaines à étouffer sans le mentaliste. Il pouvait être un emmerdeur de première, il pouvait ne pas respecter ses ordres et se mettre toujours inconsciemment en danger, elle avait réalisé au cours des dernières semaines combien il était vital pour le bon fonctionnement de l'équipe. Combien il lui était vital à elle pour sa propre survie et la paix de son esprit.

Lisbon eut l'impression qu'une éternité se déroulait entre le moment où elle fit le premier pas vers lui et celui où elle encercla enfin le cou du blondinet de ses bras. Son odeur, sa chaleur, son petit rire, elle se nourrissait de tout ça, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle devait y goûter, comme si tout son esprit savait qu'elle ne le toucherait plus jamais de la sorte et qu'elle devait en profiter au maximum, imprimer chaque détail de lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse une nouvelle fois, pour toujours.  
Alors qu'il passait à son tour ses bras autour de la fine taille de l'agent du CBI, celle-ci s'écarta brusquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres qui ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre celle de son consultant pour un rapide baiser qui fut pourtant d'une intensité sans pareille. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé d'homme depuis trop longtemps, peut-être parce que c'était Jane tout simplement, mais le simple fait d'appuyer ses lèvres contre celles du mentaliste lui fit tourner la tête et battre le cœur à tout rompre. Cependant, loin de la transporter dans les méandres du désir, cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle était en train de se délecter de la présence d'un homme qui lui avait délibérément fait croire à sa mort. Qui n'avait pas cherché à lui dire qu'il était toujours vivant. Elle se dégagea alors complètement de l'étreinte de Jane, serra les poings et envoya un crochet du droit directement sur la mâchoire. Sous la puissance du coup, le blondinet recula en se tenant à l'endroit frappé.  
- Espèce de connard. Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer moi-même, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, menaçante.

- Je le mérite, c'est sûr ! Je suis impardonnable, répondit le blondinet en se tenant la mâchoire, reculant de peur de s'en prendre une à nouveau.

- Oh ça oui tu le mérites, espèce de...

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, Jane s'était approché d'elle, posant une main dans le creux des reins de la chef d'unité, plaquant l'autre sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.  
- Lisbon, écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux. Je ne peux que comprendre. Je savais que tu m'en voudrais. Mais crois-moi, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- La meilleure chose à faire ?, répéta-t-elle, en se dégageant de l'emprise de celui dont elle ne voulait plus sentir les mains sur elle.

La petite ride entre ses deux sourcils, caractéristique de sa contrariété, était plus prononcée que jamais. Elle se tourna pour demander des explications à Cho, mais remarqua enfin qu'il avait disparu. Il avait dû sortir afin de les laisser régler leurs comptes seul à seul.

Plus pour s'éloigner de Jane que pour vraiment la récupérer, elle alla ramasser son arme sur le sol. Elle le remit à sa ceinture, faisant toujours dos au mentaliste qui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait conscience d'avoir été loin, trop loin. On le lui avait déjà assez répété depuis des semaines. Mais c'était pour lui la meilleure chose à faire. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle simplement au mentaliste, toujours sans se retourner.

- John le Rouge ! J'avais plusieurs pistes qui me laissaient à penser qu'il serait moins prudent s'il me croyait mort. Et puis c'est plus simple de le chercher s'il ignore que je le fais. Il sait que vivant, je n'aurais de cesse de le traquer. Mort, il n'a plus à craindre de voir quelqu'un attendant en permanence qu'il fasse un faux pas.

- Tu as fait tout ça... Tu as fait croire que tu étais mort juste pour pouvoir le démasquer plus facilement ?

Un mélange de colère grandissante et de peine colorait la voix de l'agent du CBI.

- Ça marche, assura l'homme blond, inconscient des tourments de sa collègue. J'ai découvert des choses qu'il aurait détruites autrement. Il m'aurait empêché de le découvrir. Je suis à deux doigts de lui mettre la main dessus, Lisbon.

- Tu as fait ça pour pouvoir te venger ?, continua la femme, écoutant à peine les « bonnes intentions » du consultant.

Celui-ci se tut et observa la chef d'équipe. Les yeux brillants, les membres tremblants, les pupilles virevoltant sans cesse, la respiration hachée et rapide. Il reconnut sans mal une crise imminente. Le teint trop rouge de Lisbon laissait à penser à une colère dominant le reste.

- Lisbon...

- La ferme, intima-t-elle. Tais-toi. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la brunette sortit de la pièce. Elle retrouva Cho à l'entrée de la grande bâtisse et accéléra le pas dans sa direction. Elle vit Cho fermer les yeux et serrer les dents avant que sa main n'entre en contact avec la joue de l'agent sous ses ordres. Il encaissa la gifle sans broncher. Lorsqu'il retourna lentement la tête dans la direction de sa patronne, celle-ci lut dans son regard combien il était désolé et s'en voulait de lui avoir menti.

- Comment ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Sans un mot de plus, il comprit qu'elle demandait le moyen technique.

- Tour de passe-passe, répondit l'Asiatique. J'ai été poser la bombe quand Jane et toi parliez au flic. Il n'a eu qu'à disparaître de notre champ de vision et du souffle de l'explosion. Les mots ont fait le reste.  
- Ça aurait pu nous tuer !

- On a mal calculé la distance de sécurité et le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour l'atteindre, admit-il. Jane s'en veux encore pour ça.

- Il s'en veut ?, hurla la chef d'équipe au bord de l'hystérie.

- Lisbon, appela Jane derrière elle. S'il-te-plait...

- Cho, ramène-moi au CBI, intima la brune en ignorant royalement le mentaliste.

Ils partirent sans plus de cérémonie, non sans que Cho ne jette un coup d'œil désolé à son ami. Il lui avait trop reproché son acte et le fait de l'avoir impliqué pour ne pas comprendre la colère de sa supérieure. Il était cependant touché, sachant combien le mentaliste s'en était voulu de faire souffrir l'équipe.

Tout le trajet du retour vers le CBI se passa dans un silence pesant. Lisbon avait bien fait comprendre à Cho qu'elle n'accepterait aucun mot de sa part. Alors il se taisait, tout comme elle.

A peine eut-il arrêté la voiture sur une place de parking qu'elle sauta du véhicule et fila vers le bâtiment. Cho resta un instant immobile. Il allait le regretter. Il le savait, pourtant. A la seconde où Jane lui avait raconté son plan, il savait qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Et il l'avait fait malgré tout...

Coupant le moteur, il monta à son tour dans les étages des locaux du CBI, rejoindre son bureau.

- Il se passe quoi avec Lisbon ?, demanda Rigsby à peine arrivé. Elle a l'air furax.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit l'Asiatique de son habituel ton neutre, cachant si bien ses sentiments derrière son expression de glace.

Il s'éloigna de ses collègues et s'installa à sa place non sans jeter un coup d'œil au bureau de sa supérieure. Celle-ci, comme chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée, rangeait inlassablement son espace de travail.

Une heure plus tard, Patrick Jane était assis sur les marches du perron de la vieille bâtisse, dans le jardin de derrière. Lorsqu'un homme arriva derrière lui, le mentaliste ne sourcilla pas, trop occupé à caresser la tête d'une... poule.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais ça, je crois que je n'y aurais pas cru. Pourtant, je devrais vraiment m'attendre à tout de ta part

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé, ne lâchant pas la volaille. La quarantaine, grand, musclé, les cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, il portait un T-shirt gris et un jean délavé, accompagné d'une paire de basket qui avaient fait leur temps.

- Elle vient de la ferme du coin, répondit Jane d'une voix éteinte. Elle s'est perdue.

- Elle te l'a pas dit, quand même ?, s'inquiéta l'homme en s'asseyant à son tour sur les marches.

- Non, mais c'est logique. D'où tu veux qu'elle vienne ? Surtout avec un bracelet d'identification à la patte.

L'homme acquiesça. C'était effectivement la réponse la plus plausible, quand bien même la ferme se situait à plusieurs kilomètres de leur maison.

- T'as l'air mal en point vieux. S'est passé quoi ? C'est encore ta boss qui te retourne le cerveau ?

- Elle est venue, répondit-il en fixant de nouveau son regard sur l'animal qu'il avait entre les mains. Cho l'a amenée. Elle avait tout découvert.

- Aïe. Et elle a mal pris de te voir je présume.

- Elle ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

- C'est compréhensible. Déjà moi en te connaissant seulement depuis que je te surveille et te protège ici, j'ai pas trouvé ce que t'as fait très cool, alors normal qu'elle le prenne mal en tenant à toi.

Jane soupira, posant de nouveau son regard sur son acolyte.

- Dwight. Si Lisbon ne me pardonne pas ce coup-là, je suis mal pour retourner bosser après.

- Mec, t'as simulé ta mort pour attraper un tueur en série. Dans tous les cas de figure elle te pardonnera pas.

- Comment ça ?, demanda Jane. Lisbon est pas le genre de filles qui laisse ses sentiments la guider.

- Toi t'es vraiment aveuglé par je sais pas quoi. Si cette nana te considère seulement comme un mec sous ses ordres, elle va t'en vouloir à vie d'avoir déjoué sa surveillance et d'avoir joué avec sa responsabilité sur ta vie. Si elle a les mêmes sentiments pour toi que toi pour elle... apprends à vivre sans elle, parce que jamais elle ne te pardonnera de lui avoir fait autant de mal.

Le garde du corps du consultant se leva et rentra dans la demeure, laissant le blondinet bien pensif. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour Lisbon, alors comment Dwight Saddler pouvait prétendre savoir ce que Lisbon ressentait si elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui ?

_**Désolé pour la poule. C'était un gros délire sur le forum où j'ai posté la fiction en premier et à se moment là, fallait absolument que je la mette ^^ Ca arrive même aux meilleurs.**_


	12. Chap 11 Admit

_**Encore une fois, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Parce que j'ai envie ^^**_

**¤¤ Chapitre 11 ****– Admit ¤¤**

Trois jours avaient passé depuis que Cho avait conduit Lisbon auprès d'un Jane qui n'était pas si mort que ça. Trois jours et la relation entre les deux collègues et amis avait pris un virage que Van Pelt et Rigsby ne pouvaient ignorer. Pour faire simple, Lisbon n'adressait plus la parole à l'Asiatique. Lorsqu'elle avait quelque-chose à lui dire ou à lui demander, elle attendait qu'il soit parti et allait ensuite voir un des deux autres pour leur dire de faire passer le message. Sentant parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision, sauf obligation, l'agent faisait passer tous les dossiers et toutes les informations par note de service ou par une personne tierce telle que Grace ou Wayne. Et cette situation agaçait plus que prodigieusement les deux agents qui ignoraient tout des raisons de cette tension entre les deux individus.

Ce matin-là, lorsque l'agent Grace Van Pelt entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de son bureau après avoir salué ses deux collègues masculins, elle soupira en grommelant quelque-chose d'incompréhensible. Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers elle, surpris.

- Cette fois ça suffit, dit-elle en froissant un morceau de papier qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Elle s'approcha de Cho, l'attrapa par la manche et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de sa patronne. Comprenant où la rousse voulait l'emmener, l'homme tenta de résister, mais Grace avait de la poigne quand elle le voulait.

Sans frapper, elle pénétra dans le bureau de sa supérieure qui releva la tête dans sa direction. Les yeux émeraude de celle-ci lancèrent des éclairs lorsqu'elle vit qui l'accompagnait, bien contre son gré.  
- Je ne sais pas où se trouve le malaise entre vous. Que vous ayez couchez avec Cho ou que vous ayez découvert un terrible secret sur lui me passe au-dessus de la tête. Ce sont vos oignons. Mais vous allez devoir régler le problème rapidement. On va pas pouvoir travailler dans ces conditions alors soit vous vous parlez et vous arrêtez ça, soit l'un de vous devra quitter cette équipe, même si l'idée ne me plait pas. Je ne jouerai pas les factrices indéfiniment et on ne pourra jamais régler une seule affaire si on peut pas avoir confiance les uns envers les autres parce que vous ne vous adressez plus la parole et vous fusillez du regard chaque fois que vous vous croisez.

Avant que Lisbon ne puisse réagir, la jeune femme quitta le bureau et retourna au sien, évitant délibérément de regarder en direction de celui-ci. Rigsby, qui avait entendu une bonne partie de la tirade de la jeune femme la regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais elle évita également son regard. Elle en avait marre de cette situation et elle n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer là-dessus. Elle était déjà assez à cran depuis la mort de Jane.

Dans le bureau, Cho regardait sa patronne, qui elle évitait soigneusement de le faire. Il aurait tout donné pour arranger les choses, mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Lisbon était plus qu'à fleur de peau depuis qu'elle savait que Jane lui avait fait croire à sa mort pendant tant de semaines et qu'il était lui-même complice de ça.

- Van Pelt a raison, dit-il finalement, doucement. Si on est incapables de travailler à nouveau ensemble correctement, je devrais sans doute demander mon transfert dans une autre équipe.

- Ouais ! Maintenant que tu m'as bien trahie, tu peux aller recommencer ailleurs, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Tu sais très bien que mon but n'était pas de te faire du mal, boss.

- Ah oui ? Alors c'était quoi ton but ? Me remplir de joie quand je découvrirais...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Se jetant sur elle, il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa supérieure.

- Les murs ont des oreilles Lisbon. Certaines personnes ne doivent pas apprendre ce que j'ai fait... pas encore.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise aussi brusquement qu'il lui avait sauté dessus pour la faire taire.

- Alors quoi ?, demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme. On parle en langage codé ?

- Suis-moi plutôt, lui intima-t-il.

Avant de partir, il fouilla dans la poche de la veste de sa patronne et en extirpa son téléphone portable, non sans quelques protestations de celle-ci.

Elle le suivit sans rechigner et sans ajouter un mot. De toute manière, il semblait faire abstraction totale de son mécontentement. Montant dans l'ascenseur, l'Asiatique appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Une fois l'engin arrêté, il poursuivit sa route dans les couloirs du sommet du bâtiment pour trouver un petit escalier qui montait encore vers une porte close. Cho l'ouvrit et laissa Lisbon passer devant. Ils se retrouvèrent alors sur le toit du bâtiment, à l'air libre, dominant la ville. Elle se tourna vers l'homme avec un regard empli d'incompréhension, alors qu'il refermait la porte.

- Jane pense que John le Rouge nous surveille à l'intérieur. Il est très probable que nos téléphones soient aussi sur écoute, expliqua-t-il d'une traite.

- Jane pense ?, répéta Lisbon, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Jane est d'une paranoïa sans borne dès qu'il s'agit de John le Rouge. Il perd la tête et divague très facilement sur ce sujet et tu le sais très bien, Cho.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Cho, si terre à terre, si respectueux, n'arrêtait pas de faire totalement le contraire de ce qu'il était. Il croyait Jane sans preuves, il leur mentait sur un sujet on ne peut plus sérieux et les laissait pleurer la perte d'un collègue et ami, alors même qu'il savait que celui-ci était en parfaite santé.

- Je pense qu'il a raison, la contredit l'agent. D'accord, il est vraiment excessif dès qu'il s'agit de John le Rouge, mais il n'a jamais tort. Aussi bizarre ou effrayant que cela soit, Jane connaît parfaitement le fonctionnement de John le Rouge. Et puis... Lisbon, on a déjà eu la preuve qu'il pouvait infiltrer notre réseau informatique, qu'il pouvait entrer dans les locaux sans que personne ne l'en empêche, qu'il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous, comme s'il était là en permanence. Réfléchis-y une seconde, Lisbon ! Serait-ce si improbable que nous soyons sur écoute ?

La chef d'équipe baissa les yeux, analysant rapidement les mots de son agent. C'est vrai qu'il était fort probable que ce soit le cas. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit, John le Rouge semblait toujours savoir tout ce qu'eux-mêmes savaient et avoir toujours un temps d'avance dans la course poursuite.

- Et puis, poursuivit Cho. Les derniers événements nous laissent à penser qu'il avait raison une fois de plus.

- Comment ça ?, interrogea la femme.

- Cacher le fait que Jane est toujours vivant a été notre priorité depuis le début. Il avait interdiction formelle de sortir trop loin de la maison. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive autour de celle-ci à moins de huit kilomètres à la ronde. C'est un endroit où Jane n'avait jamais mis les pieds avant et avec lequel il n'a aucun lien, comme tant d'autres aux alentours. En gros, personne ne savait qu'il y était et personne n'avait même à soupçonner qu'il s'y trouve. Il n'a eu aucun contact extérieur. Il ne m'a même pratiquement jamais parlé à moi. C'était son garde du corps et baby-sitter qui me faisait passer tous les messages sur un téléphone totalement sécurisé. John le Rouge n'a aucun moyen de soupçonner que Jane serait encore en vie. D'ailleurs, il ne le soupçonne pas.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?, demanda la brune, sur ses gardes malgré tout, car il s'agissait quand même d'un brillant génie en plus d'être un tueur sadique.

- Il y a quelques jours, dans une prison de San Francisco, un minable petit voleur s'est fait assassiner à même sa cellule. L'acte était trop sauvage et trop différent du mode opératoire de John le Rouge, mais typique de son voisin de cellule, un mec qui se prétend complice de John le Rouge. Le petit voleur avait clamé partout que son cher voisin lui avait dit que le tueur en série était furieux que Jane soit mort et qu'il n'en soit pas responsable. Cette information était censée rester confidentielle entre les deux hommes. Deux jours plus tard, c'est le complice un peu trop bavard qui était retrouvé mort. Exactement de la même manière que Rebecca l'a été.

Lisbon baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, se souvenant très bien de ladite Rebecca. C'était la secrétaire de son ancien supérieur et ami Sam Bosco. Enrôlée par John le Rouge, elle avait tué toute l'équipe de Sam lorsque celui-ci avait découvert quelque-chose de très important sur le tueur en série. Prise par Jane et l'équipe, elle avait révélé certains détails sur son mentor, sans grande importance pour faire avancer l'enquête hélas. Pour qu'elle ne finisse pas par parler, John le Rouge l'avait tué en l'empoisonnant.

- C'est peut-être faible pour toi, mais Jane est persuadé que John le Rouge le croit mort.

- Si Jane le pense, murmura la chef d'équipe, plongée dans ses pensées. Il se trompe rarement sur lui.  
L'Asiatique hôcha la tête.

Perdu au milieu de nul part, dans la vieille maison, Jane tournait en rond, tel un lion en cage. Les paroles de Lisbon ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. « Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ». Elle lui avait dit cela avec tant de rage dans la voix, tant de peine dans les yeux. Et depuis, il s'en rongeait les sangs. Il lui avait fait du mal, il le savait, mais voir ce mal dans les prunelles de la femme avait été pire que tout.

Assis dans un fauteuil, tourné dans la direction du petit manège du mentaliste, Dwight Saddler observait l'homme tourner en rond, un sourire amusé non dissimulé.

- Et ça te fait rire, maugréa le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, s'arrêtant de faire les cents pas.

- Bah je vais pas pleurer quand même, s'exclama son baby-sitter. C'est pas moi qui dois me sentir coupable d'avoir fait du mal à la femme que j'aime.

- Pour la millième fois au moins, soupira Jane. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lisbon.

Il s'installa sur son fauteuil, face au brun. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris chaque fois qu'ils avaient une discussion portant sur Lisbon. Ils s'installaient dans deux fauteuils disposés face à face et s'affrontaient, tant par les mots qui essayaient de convaincre l'autre, que par le regard qui essayait de défier l'adversaire. Depuis deux bonnes semaines, à force d'entendre Jane parler des qualités et des « agaçants petits défauts » de Lisbon, il soutenait que le mentaliste était sous le charme de sa patronne et qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Depuis autant de temps, Jane soutenait que non, qu'il aimait sa femme et sa fille et qu'il se considérait toujours comme l'homme d'une seule femme. D'une défunte femme.

- Alors pourquoi ce qu'elle pense de toi t'es si important ?, le questionna Dwight.

- Parce que... les seules personnes qui comptent dans mon existence aujourd'hui font partie de cette équipe.  
- Ah ah !, s'exclama le garde du corps en tapant dans ses mains, le regard triomphant. Enfin tu avoues mon petit Janny ! Ce que cette équipe pense de toi compte à tes yeux.

Le mentaliste soupira. Dwight avait le don de deviner ses pensées. Un peu à la manière d'un mentaliste, mais sans en avoir conscience et en niant farouchement avoir des dons similaires à ceux de Patrick Jane. En y réfléchissant et en analysant le comportement de son gardien, Jane avait cependant conclu que non, Dwight Saddler n'était pas un mentaliste qui s'ignorait. Il avait juste une capacité particulièrement forte à deviner ce à quoi pensait le blond. Peut-être que c'était dû au fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines. Jane ayant interdiction formelle de sortir, chose difficile pour lui, l'une des missions principales de l'homme était de veiller à ce qu'il reste effectivement enfermé. Du coup, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, le baby-sitter gardant l'autre à l'œil. Le garde du corps passait donc son temps à observer le mentaliste en train de réfléchir ou de faire semblant de dormir. Et il avait acquis une réelle capacité à voir les méninges du blond en action.

- Comment tu en es venu à l'aider toi ?, demanda Lisbon après un long moment de silence.

Toujours debout sur le toit, Lisbon avait les mains dans les poches, le regard rivé sur la ville, fuyant le contact visuel avec son traitre d'agent. Lui se tenait en retrait, droit comme un I comme à son habitude, son regard rivé sur le dos de sa patronne.

- Jane m'a demandé un service environ trois semaines avant le jour de l'accident. Il voulait que je l'aide pour un truc. Il m'a dit que je n'aimerais pas, mais qu'il ne pouvait demander qu'à moi. Il m'a tout expliqué. J'étais furieux qu'il ose me demander un truc pareil. Je lui ai dit que jamais je ne l'aiderais, que tu me tuerais si tu apprenais que j'avais participé a un truc pareil. Mais tu connais Jane.  
- Il a réussi à te convaincre de le faire malgré tout, acquiesça Lisbon.

- Il m'a dit qu'avec ou sans moi, il le ferait. Que la différence serait que si je n'y participais pas, il avait moins de chance de réussir et que je n'en saurais rien car il aurait disparu. J'ai pensé qu'il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi s'il l'avait fait. John le Rouge aurait pu l'attraper et le tuer et nous n'en n'aurions jamais rien su. Il était préférable que je participe, même si ça me dégoutait de le faire. Au moins, je pouvais m'assurer qu'une personne de confiance allait l'avoir à l'œil.

Lisbon songea qu'effectivement, cette réflexion pouvait jouer en tant que circonstance atténuante pour Cho. Il est vrai que connaissant Jane, le laisser tout seul n'était pas la chose la plus prudente au monde. C'était bon pour se retrouver avec un ou deux cadavres, dont le sien.

- Mais il a échappé à la surveillance. Quand il a été voir Rory Galles.

- En fait..., la contredit l'Asiatique avec, pour la première fois, une pointe de trouble dans la voix. En fait non.

Lisbon se tourna vers son agent et le vit les yeux baissés, comme coupable.

- On avançait pas et Dwight... le mec qui vit avec Jane, lui a dit qu'il me sentait plus tendu qu'à l'habitude. Ma disparition lors de l'interrogatoire d'Hiksen. C'était Jane qui piquait une crise pour que j'aille le voir. Il avait besoin de quelques informations sur les suspects. Le coup de fil que Rigsby a surpris, c'était Jane qui m'appelait pour me dire qu'il était persuadé que Galles était coupable et qu'il fallait qu'il aille la voir. J'essayais de le retenir. J'ai été le voir, mais il refusait catégoriquement d'en démordre. Quand on a été chez elle, Jane venait de la quitter. Il lui avait fait avouer à sa manière.

Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de colère monter en elle. Encore une fois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'impliquer dans leur affaire. Même mort, il fallait qu'il vienne leur sauver la mise. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller seuls. Comment lui dire maintenant qu'ils pouvaient agir sans lui ? Il n'y croirait plus.


	13. Chap 12 Profil

**¤¤ Chapitre 12 ****– Profil ¤¤**

Il était sept heures moins dix lorsque Lisbon entra dans son bureau. Elle avait mal dormi, cauchemardant une bonne partie de la nuit. Depuis qu'elle savait que Jane était toujours en vie, le soulagement n'était pas arrivée. A l'inverse, son malaise n'avait fait qu'empirer avec le sentiment de trahison. A quatre heures, à nouveau réveillée en sursaut, elle n'avait pu qu'admettre qu'elle ne retrouverait décidément pas le sommeil. Étrangement, lorsqu'elle se leva pour errer en attendant une heure décente pour arriver au bureau, elle se retrouva habillée et prête à suivre sa journée... devant une pierre tombale. Détournant les yeux de celle dont elle savait désormais combien elle pouvait être inutile, la brune posa les yeux sur celle portant les noms de la femme et la fille de Patrick Jane. Soupirant, elle s'agenouilla devant celle-ci.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise dès que les deux défuntes entraient dans la conversation. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été capable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais sentir leur présence autour de Jane avait quelque-chose de vraiment dérangeant. Ce matin n'avait rien de différent des précédentes fois. La proximité avec le marbre et le corps de la famille Jane mettait l'agent du CBI très mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle y resta un certains temps, sans arriver à détacher ses yeux des noms des deux victimes de John le Rouge qui, malgré le fait qu'elles soient encore aujourd'hui de totales inconnues pour elle, avaient bouleversé toute sa vie. Deux noms, deux corps sans vie, avaient laissé partir à la dérive un père de famille qui était directement entré en collision avec la vie déjà bancale de la chef d'équipe.  
Elle y avait souvent pensé. Elle avait déjà laissé sous entendre de nombreuses fois à Jane qu'elle avait eu, à l'époque, tout à fait conscience de la merde dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait alors même qu'elle signait pour l'avoir dans son équipe. Elle avait, elle-même, tout à fait conscience que déjà à l'époque, elle savait qu'elle souffrirait par sa faute. Mais elle avait signé. Elle avait accepté les yeux fermés toutes les closes du contrat, toutes les choses qui en découleraient. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par haïr Patrick Jane. Seulement, elle aurait pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait réussi à lui retirer son job, ce travail qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle ne se doutait pas à l'époque que c'était son cœur qu'il allait meurtrir.  
C'est donc encore dans ses pensées qu'en cette heure si matinale, elle pénétra dans des locaux qu'elle s'attendait à trouver vides. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas. En effet, Kimball Cho était à son bureau, tapant rapidement sur les touches de son ordinateur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi et c'est l'idée d'un homme plutôt contrarié qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Une problème ?, demanda Lisbon, malgré le fait qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus avoir aucun contact non professionnel avec lui.

- Il a encore fait une connerie.

Nul besoin d'expliciter ce « il » pour qu'elle sache de quoi Cho parlait. Elle s'en retourna pour rejoindre son propre bureau. Après tout, ce n'était plus son affaire. Malgré tout, à peine eut-elle fait trois pas pour s'éloigner de l'agent qu'elle se retourna vers celui-ci, sa curiosité l'emportant sur le reste.

- Du type ?

- Du type qui s'achève par un bain de sang comme on espère ne jamais en voir.

Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu besoin de traducteur. Jane avait juste fait quelque-chose qui pouvait menacer le secret de sa survie. Encore une fois, à cette idée, c'était la colère qui l'emporta sur tout autre sentiment. Comment osait-il. Cho, et maintenant elle, se battaient pour garder le secret, pour ne le dire à personne. Lisbon mourait d'envie d'en parler à Rigsby et Van Pelt, les deux seuls à tenter encore de faire un deuil qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Cho avait passé des semaines à soutenir le moral de sa supérieure tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il disait les pires mensonges dans le but de l'aider à accepter cette mort qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et une autre personne que Lisbon n'avait jamais vue passait tout son temps avec lui pour le protéger, mettant sa vie entre parenthèse pour préserver celle d'un mentaliste trop égoïste. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que ledit mentaliste se fiche de tout ces efforts et mette tout en l'air, par égoïsme pur.

La sortant de ses réflexions, Cho lui tendit un dossier marqué du sigle du CBI. Ouvrant celui-ci à la première page, elle vit qu'il s'agissait du rapport de Cho quand à l'affaire Dereck Ames. Voilà donc pourquoi il était là si tôt. Il avait fini son rapport en un temps record. Lisbon se souvint qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé à taper le sien. Pas le moindre mot. L'agent sous ses ordres retourné à ses occupations, la chef d'équipe se rendit dans son espace de travail. Elle jeta le dossier sur le bureau, sans vraiment regarder, mais se figea en entendant le bruit caractéristique du papier tombant sur le sol. Contournant le meuble, elle vit une enveloppe blanche coincée sous le pied de son fauteuil. Sur celle-ci, un unique mot, son nom écrit à l'encre noire. Regardant pendant un moment les lettres, elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture. Finalement, elle fourra l'enveloppe dans son sac. Elle l'ouvrirait plus tard, elle n'avait pas le temps.

Et effectivement, elle n'eut vraiment pas une minute à elle de toute la journée. D'accord, il n'y avait pas d'affaire en cours, mais Hightower leur signala qu'elle voulait qu'un maximum de rapports en retard, si ce n'était tous, soient bouclés avant la fin de la journée, pour qu'ils puissent partir aux archives et être définitivement clôturés. Cho s'étant pas mal avancé pendant les trois nuits précédentes, fautes de parvenir à trouver le sommeil à cause de ses problèmes avec Lisbon, fut le premier à tout achever. Il proposa à Rigsby de l'aider à achever les siens, son collègue étant le plus en retard après une Lisbon qui grognait comme une lionne dès qu'on tentait de s'approcher de son bureau.  
La journée fut donc sans grand intérêt pour les membres de l'équipe du CBI, mais frustrante puisqu'ils voyaient les heures s'égrainer comme des secondes, sans pouvoir rien y faire et sans avoir l'impression d'avancer dans leurs rapports respectifs. Au final, lorsqu'Hightower fit le tour du bureau pour vérifier l'avancée des travaux, elle eut le plaisir de constater que Cho et Van Pelt avaient terminé toute leur paperasse. Rigsby n'en était pas loin, il ne lui en restait que deux et elle lui accorda un délai de vingt-quatre heures. Elle s'énerva, cependant, lorsque Lisbon rejoignit son équipe pour annoncer à sa supérieure qu'elle n'avait pas finit ses rapports. Il lui en restait près de la moitié, ayant pris trop de retard sur les précédentes affaires.

- Agent Lisbon. Dois-je vous rappeler que vos rapports font partie intégrante de votre mission ? Une affaire ne peut être complètement clôturée tant que tous les agents qui ont travaillé dessus n'ont pas relaté les faits. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir un trop grand nombre de rapports en attente. Qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée pour ne pas avoir eu le temps de tout finir ?

- Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse madame, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, agent Lisbon. J'ai été plus que patiente. Je vous ai permis de prendre le temps de faire votre deuil avant de vous confier une affaire difficile, je vous ai laissé plus de temps que nécessaire pour y répondre et je vous ai pardonné bien des erreurs ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas parce que les bêtises de Patrick Jane ne sont plus une menace à votre carrière que vous êtes tranquille. Je peux aussi vous virer faute de compétence.

- Je ne suis pas incompétente.

- Mais irresponsable oui, contra Hightower en fixant la chef d'équipe dans les yeux. Ne croyez pas que parce que j'ai passé l'éponge, j'ai complètement oublié que vous avez utilisé mon nom pour vos petites vengeances personnelles.

Lisbon baissa les yeux, évitant soigneusement celui de sa supérieure furieuse.

- Cette histoire est remontée aux oreilles du procureur général qui me demande encore pourquoi je ne vous ai pas suspendue, Lisbon, continua Hightower. Prenez garde à vous.

Et elle tourna des talons, retournant dans son bureau. Les agents de Lisbon, restés silencieux jusqu'à présent, se tournèrent tous les trois vers leur supérieure.

- Comment ça suspendue ?, demanda Grace en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit la brune en faisant demi-tour pour partir, mais Cho ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Il attrapa sa patronne par le bras et l'obligea à rester parmi eux. Elle le foudroya du regard, jusqu'à capter celui de l'Asiatique et d'y lire du remord. Elle comprit qu'il craignait que ce ne soit cette histoire avec Jane qui la conduisait au bord du renvoi.

- Lisbon, dis-nous, demanda-t-il simplement. On est une équipe, non ?

Elle soupira, avant de se tourner vers Van Pelt et Rigsby, pour leur expliquer à eux, plutôt qu'à Cho.  
- Il y a quelques jours j'ai... appelé une certaine personne. J'ai dit a cette personne que c'était Hightower qui m'envoyait et que j'avais quelques questions à lui poser. L'autre fois, lorsqu'elle vous a dit de m'envoyer dans son bureau dès que je rentrerais, c'était pour avoir des explications. Il l'avait appelé pour lui donner une information qu'il avait oubliée de me communiquer. Quand elle lui a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait, l'homme lui a raconté comment je m'étais présentée à lui. Elle m'a donc menacée de renvoi pour finalement me dire qu'elle passait l'éponge.

- C'était qui cette personne, demanda Wayne en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le premier profiler à s'être penché sur le cas John le Rouge. D'après mes recherches et les notes de Jane, il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à lâcher cette affaire et le dossier traîne toujours près de lui. Il connaît pas mal de choses sur John.

- Pourquoi cette rencontre ?, poursuivit Grace.

- Je voulais des informations sur John le Rouge. Et principalement sur la possibilité qu'il fasse des erreurs. Les notes de Jane sont un vrai foutoir difficile à décrypter et le mot « erreurs » revient plusieurs fois. Je voulais savoir qui faisait des erreurs.

Cho était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange. Bras croisés, il écoutait simplement, analysant les choses. Après un long silence suivant l'explication de Lisbon, ce fut lui qui reprit la parole en premier.  
- Et ça donne quoi ?

L'Asiatique voulait savoir qui faisait des erreurs. Si Jane avait noté ce mot, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il y avait certainement quelque-chose que le mentaliste ne leur avait pas dit. Parce que d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Jane ne lui avait jamais parlé de John le Rouge et d'erreur, en d'autres termes que « John le rouge ne commet pas d'erreurs. Si vous trouvez quelque-chose, c'est qu'il voulait que vous le trouviez. Ne vous reste plus qu'à découvrir pourquoi il le voulait. »

- Il m'a dit que maintenant ça serait difficile, mais pas impossible. Bosco a été assassiné parce qu'il avait découvert que John le Rouge commettait des erreurs.

- C'est le profiler qui vous l'a dit ?, demanda Van Pelt.

- Non. Il m'a dit qu'il avait récemment obtenu des preuves qui stipulaient que Sam et son équipe s'intéressait vraiment de très près aux erreurs de John le Rouge sur un dossier vieux de neuf ans. Que ces preuves – qui avaient disparu avec l'équipe de Bosco – auraient pu permettre de trouver l'identité du tueur. J'en conclus qu'il les a fait exécuter pour ça.

Les autres s'échangèrent un regard alors qu'ils assimilaient la nouvelle. Ainsi donc, leur patronne avait continué en cachette ses recherches sur John le Rouge. Enfin, ça, c'était ce que Rigsby et Van Pelt devaient assimiler. Cho, lui, le savait déjà. Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était cette petite recherche de sa boss qui manquait aujourd'hui de lui couter sa place. Il comprit alors que Lisbon avait vraiment été prête à tout pour retrouver le tueur en série. Elle le lui avait déjà dit. Elle avait promis sur la tombe des Jane qu'elle mettrait fin aux actions de cette ordure et Cho la soupçonnait même d'avoir pour plan la mort de John. Il ne pensait pas, cependant, qu'elle serait capable de mettre en jeu sa carrière pour ça. Du moins pas avant le jour fatidique du face à face. Il s'avérait que si. Lisbon avait été prête à foutre en l'air sa carrière pour une simple petite information sur le tueur en série. Il comprenait d'autant plus la colère de l'agent face au mentaliste.

- Bon et si on rentrait tous chez nous maintenant hein ?, s'exclama soudainement la brunette. Je suis crevée et j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Vous aussi. Allez oust, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Et la chef d'équipe retourna dans son bureau, remplir son sac et se préparer à rentrer chez elle, pendant que ces agents en faisaient de même. Alors qu'elle allait fourrer un de ses dossiers en retard dans son sac, Lisbon posa les yeux sur l'enveloppe qu'elle avait trouvée ce matin et mis dans son sac. Elle fronça les sourcils. Celle-ci semblait ouverte, alors qu'elle aurait juré ce matin que l'enveloppe était fermée. Elle la tira donc du sac et l'ouvrit pour en ressortir une feuille blanche au format A4, soigneusement pliée. Elle la déplia et son froncement de sourcils prit d'abord les traits de la surprise, avant de devenir inquiet.

**Sans plus réfléchir**, elle se jeta littéralement hors de son bureau pour retrouver Cho. Celui-ci écoutait distraitement ses deux compères en train de discuter tout en préparant leurs affaires. Toute conversation se tut quand les pas précipités de Lisbon se firent entendre et qu'elle se jeta sur Cho.

- Il faut que tu m'emmènes, tout de suite.

- Quoi ?, demanda celui-ci sans comprendre.

- J'ai pas retenue un dixième de la route, je sais absolument pas où la maison se trouve et il faut y aller maintenant alors tu prends les clés du van et tu m'y conduis.

- Lisbon tu sais bien que..., commença-t-il à voix basse avant d'être coupé par sa supérieure.

Sans un mot, elle lui planta la feuille sous les yeux. Il l'attrapa, ne pouvant rien lire à la distance à laquelle elle l'avait mise et lut rapidement les quelques lignes. Le visage impassible de l'Asiatique se décomposa pourtant à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

- Merde, pesta-t-il en attrapant ses clés et son arme. Okay on fonce.

- Vous, lança Lisbon en direction de ces deux agents perdus. Vous venez aussi. Arme et gilet pare-balle et on ne discute pas. Rigsby, tu as deux minutes pour nous rejoindre en bas avec un gilet pour chacun ! Van Pelt, va chercher les clés du van, tu as trente secondes pour nous rejoindre avant que l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu demander des explications, Lisbon et Cho s'étaient déjà précipités vers les ascenseurs. Grace et Wayne s'observèrent une seconde avant de partir chacun dans une direction, suivant les ordres donnés.

Sirène hurlante et gyrophare allumé, le van traversait la route à vive allure, les voitures devant s'écarter sur son chemin. Au volant, un Kimball Cho crispé. A sa droite, une Teresa Lisbon inquiète et incapable de tenir sur son siège. A l'arrière, un Wayne Rigsby et une Grace Van Pelt bien incapables de dire ce qu'il se passait dans cette voiture.

- Bon sang, Cho ! Plus vite, merde !, grogna Lisbon en regardant le compteur. Ce tas de ferrailles peut monter au moins jusqu'à 160.

- Lisbon calme-toi. Ça ne changera rien de m'engueuler.

- Non, mais si tu veux pas qu'on ait sur la conscience la mort d'un type censé être déjà mort, t'as intérêt à te grouiller.

Cho soupira, préférant ne rien répondre à sa supérieure. Il prit son téléphone portable et le donna à Lisbon.  
- Regarde dans le répertoire et essaye de contacter BS.

- BS ?, répéta la chef d'équipe.

- Baby-sitter.

Cette réponse eu au moins le mérite de la faire sourire un petit peu.

- Il s'appelle Dwight Saddler. Je suis censé pouvoir le joindre 24h/24. S'il ne répond pas...

- S'il ne répond pas ?, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Tu pourras me hurler dessus pour que j'accélère le rythme, il y aura une bonne raison.

Lisbon trouva rapidement le fameux BS dans le répertoire et lança l'appel. Celui-ci se fit dans le vide pendant plusieurs longues secondes, avant qu'elle ne tombe sur une messagerie des plus impersonnelles et ne permettant d'avoir l'identité de BS. Alors que la voix d'ordinateur féminine lui disait de laisser un message après le BIP, elle se tourna vers le conducteur.

- Cho ! Pied au plancher, maintenant.

Sans discuter, l'Asiatique obtempéra. A son tour, il craignait vraiment la suite des évènements. Même lorsqu'il n'avait pas un boulot aussi important que celui qui lui avait été confié, il était toujours joignable. Il s'était d'ailleurs attiré pas mal d'ennuis en répondant alors qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû le faire. Kimball craignait donc le pire.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin se donner la peine de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?, sonna la voix de Van Pelt derrière eux, impatiente, inquiète et complètement larguée par la situation.

Lisbon se tourna vers elle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.


	14. Chap 13 Lies & truths

_**Chaque fois je me promets d'enfin tout poster pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu ailleurs. Et chaque fois, je fais tout sauf poster -_- Espérons que cette fois-ci soit la bonne ^^**_

_**Je tiens, une fois encore à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu (me lisent encore ?), ont commenté et surtout, tous ceux qui ont apprécié. Merci à vous, même les anonymes qui n'ont pas commenté.**_

**¤¤ Chapitre 13 ****– Lies & truths ¤¤**

Dans la voiture, un silence de plomb s'était instauré. Cho avait les yeux rivés sur la route, Van Pelt le regard fixé sur sa chef qui elle, évitait soigneusement d'en faire de même. Quand à Rigsby, lui faisait la navette entre les deux femmes, essayant de deviner laquelle craquerait en premier.

- Jane est vivant, lâcha soudainement la voix neutre de l'Asiatique au volant.

- Pardon ?, s'exclama Grace en posant son regard sur Cho, cette fois-ci.

- Jane est vivant. L'explosion était un coup monté, sa mort était un coup monté, son enterrement était un coup monté. Il est bel et bien vivant et John le Rouge vient de découvrir qu'il l'était, malgré nos tentatives de le garder secret. Bordel je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te donner sa lettre. C'était trop flagrant, John allait certainement vouloir connaître la teneur de ce foutu bout de papier. S'il nous écoutait, il avait sûrement déjà de sérieux doute après que tu m'aies parlé des tiens et maintenant, il a la preuve matérielle qu'il est toujours vivant. C'est forcé qu'il veuille lui faire la peau.  
Lisbon regarda son agent en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ainsi donc, la lettre que Cho avait glissée dans le dossier était de Jane... à l'origine. Seulement comme elle ne l'avait pas ouverte, elle n'avait trouvé que l'autre, celle que John le Rouge avait laissée à la place.

- Attendez une minute. Vous étiez au courant, commença à s'énerver Grace. Vous saviez qu'il était en vie et vous avez jouez la comédie. Depuis le début.

- Cho oui, répondit Lisbon avec tout le reproche possible dans la voix. Moi je ne l'ai découvert que depuis quelques jours.

- Votre brouille ?, en déduisit la rousse. C'était ça la raison de votre animosité envers lui.

Lisbon hôcha la tête. Rigsby regarda son collègue et ami par le biais du rétroviseur, mais celui-ci gardait le regard concentré sur la route.

- Mec, tu... tu nous as menti depuis le début ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix Rigsby. J'étais déjà dans la merde, rien que parce que j'étais au courant de tout. Je pouvais rien vous dire. J'aurais perdu la confiance de Jane et il...

- La confiance de Jane ?, hurla Van Pelt. La confiance de Jane ? Mais et la confiance que nous on t'accorde ? Elle compte moins ?

- Jane avait prévu de faire ça de toute manière, intervint Lisbon d'une petite voix, n'en revenant pas elle-même de venir à la rescousse de l'Asiatique. Cho n'a fait que ce qui lui semblait le mieux pour assurer la sécurité de Jane. S'il n'avait pas accepté de l'aider, il aurait fait ça tout seul et aurait complètement disparu des radars. Proie rêvée pour John le Rouge lorsqu'il aurait découvert que Jane était bien vivant. Cho s'est assuré que Jane reste caché pendant tout ce temps. Ça avait plutôt bien marché jusqu'à présent.

Les deux agents à l'arrière étaient toujours aussi perdus. Ils continuèrent donc de poser les questions qui leur passaient par la tête, comme la raison pour laquelle Jane avait fait ça. Cho et Lisbon faisaient de leur mieux pour répondre aux questions. La chef d'équipe ne cacha pas son ressentiment dans cette affaire, ce qui soulagea la rouquine qui craignait que Lisbon ait tout pardonné au vu de la manière dont elle tentait de faire comprendre que Cho n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix dans cette affaire. La brune elle-même ne faisait que se surprendre chaque fois un peu plus. Elle qui pensait en vouloir à mort à Cho, elle réalisait qu'en fait, c'était à Jane qu'elle en voulait vraiment et uniquement à Jane. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

- Bon et c'est quoi le problème ? En quoi Jane est menacé tout d'un coup ?, demanda Grace au bout d'un moment, sortant Lisbon de ces réflexions.

**Encore une fois**, c'est sans répondre vraiment que Lisbon lui donna la réponse. Elle lui tendit simplement l'enveloppe blanche. Grace en sortit la lettre qu'elle commença à lire. Son visage, comme lorsque les deux autres l'avaient lue, se décomposa à mesure qu'elle avançait dans les lignes. D'une main tremblante, elle donna ensuite la lettre à son voisin de droite. Rigsby la lut à voix haute.

_Chère Mademoiselle Lisbon._

_Comme votre ami Patrick Jane avant vous, vous surestimez votre capacité à avoir un impact sur moi. Vous qui avez passé tant de temps à travailler dur, à vous éloigner de votre famille et à couper tout contact avec la société pour devenir le meilleure agent du CBI, vous n'avez jamais réalisé combien vous étiez minable à côté de moi. Pauvre petite fille seule et incapable de me retrouver. Vous avez juré de me tuer avant que je ne touche à quelqu'un d'autre que vous aimiez. Vous allez voir une fois de plus combien votre minable petite promesse fait perdre tout sens à votre parole. Jouer avec Jane a assez duré. Il se moque ouvertement de moi et se joue de mon intelligence lorsque vous promettez de me nuire._

_Je vais faire, en cette fin d'après-midi, d'une pierre deux coups et faire comprendre à Jane combien il fut stupide de tenter de m'échapper. Par là-même, je prouverais au monde entier que votre parole fait autant figure de foi que les propos de Mr Jane à l'époque ou sa charmante petite famille riait encore de ces minables allégations sur mon compte._

- Merde, murmura l'agent après coup. Alors c'est vrai. Vous êtes pas en pleine hallucination collective.

Cho quitta enfin la route des yeux pour croiser ceux de Rigsby à travers le rétroviseur tandis que Lisbon se tournait vers lui. L'agent avait vraiment pensé que ces deux collègues déliraient dans leur histoire de « Jane vivant s'étant fait passer pour mort ». Il ne pensait pas que Jane puisse être à ce point stupide, aveuglé par la vengeance ou les deux pour faire ce genre de choses. Ce fut à son tour d'être en colère. En colère contre Jane pour avoir fait ça, en colère contre Cho pour l'avoir su et y avoir participé, contre Lisbon pour ne pas leur avoir dit dès qu'elle l'avait su. Il était même en colère contre Grace qui ne disait rien.

- Attendez mais... Alors quoi ? On est de la merde Grace et moi ? Vous comptiez continuer longtemps à nous le cacher comme ça ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit, bien incapables de répondre. Ils avaient tous deux perdus le contrôle de la situation depuis bien longtemps. Depuis quelques jours, ils avaient même arrêté de chercher à reprendre le contrôle et se laissaient porter par les nouveaux problèmes, attendant de voir où ça les mèneraient. Trop de lassitude et de mauvais sentiments découlaient de tout ça, la fatigue commençait sérieusement à les atteindre. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient retrouver un Jane probablement mort.

- Putain j'y crois pas, poursuivit Wayne, malgré les tentatives silencieuses de Grace pour le calmer. Vous vous foutez de nous c'est pas possible...

- On en parlera plus tard. Là on a du boulot, répondit Cho en s'arrêtant devant la vieille maison.

A peine le véhicule arrêté, Lisbon sauta de son siège et se précipita vers la maison, bientôt suivie par ses compères. Cho indiqua qu'il prenait l'arrière, Van Pelt le suivit, tandis que Rigsby couvrait les arrières de sa patronne.

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte lentement, braquant son arme dans chaque nouveau recoin qui se présentait à ses yeux. Derrière elle, Rigsby suivait la trajectoire de l'arme à feu en pointant la sienne et sa lampe torche. Ne voyant personne, elle avança lentement dans la maison, allumant sa propre lampe pour que chacun puisse s'occuper d'un coin de la maison.

- Jane ?, appela Lisbon malgré elle.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Seuls lui répondirent les pas de Rigsby derrière elle, ainsi que ceux des deux autres agents à l'autre bout de la maison. Comme la première fois qu'elle était venue, elle traversa le couloir, jusqu'à la porte du fond. Devant celle-ci, elle posa la main sur la poignée et prit une grande gorgée d'air, espérant que le courage viendrait avec. Alors qu'elle soufflait très lentement le trop plein d'air de ses poumons, elle ouvrit la porte, lentement, progressivement, dévoilant petit à petit l'affreuse figure qui se trouvait sur le mur lui faisant face. Cette figure qu'elle aimerait ne jamais avoir à revoir.

Et elle se souvint des paroles de Jane, prononcées il y a longtemps. Il disait que la figure était un symbole, une part importante de l'histoire d'un meurtre de John le Rouge. D'abord on voyait ce smiley rouge sang et alors on savait. On savait qu'on avait tout perdu et alors la peur grandissait, l'assurance de ce qui s'était déroulé dans la pièce nous frappait. Ce n'était qu'après et seulement après qu'on voyait le corps. Ce n'était qu'une fois qu'on avait imaginé l'atroce vérité dans son esprit qu'on l'avait en face et qu'on réalisait que c'était encore pire que tout ce qu'on avait pu imaginer d'horrible et de déchirant.


	15. Chap 14 Stay with me

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

**¤¤ Chapitre 14 ****– Stay with me ¤¤**

Et elle voyait rouge. Elle ne voyait que du rouge partout autour d'elle. Du sang, de la peinture, de la fureur... tout avait prit cette teinte déchirante, preuve incontestable du passage du sadique John Le Rouge. Quand bien même elle n'avait pas encore vu l'horreur, elle voyait déjà rouge, s'imaginant le pire des spectacles. Ce fut la voix de Rigsby qui la ramena à la réalité.

- Merde, merde, merde, proféra celui-ci en se précipitant, bousculant légèrement Lisbon pour s'approcher d'une masse informe sur le sol.

De ces yeux embrumés, Lisbon vit une tête rouge, des vêtements rouges, des membres rouges. Elle s'obligea à cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour réaliser que la tignasse était en faite blonde et bouclée, les yeux, ouverts mais vide, étaient d'un azur comme il était rare d'en trouver, et les vêtements étaient... rouges. Tellement rouges de sang. Ce sang qui ne pouvait que lui appartenir.  
Mais elle, elle ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux ceux du mentaliste. Il avait les yeux ouverts, grand ouvert, comme s'il avait voulu voir la mort arriver. C'est avec horreur qu'elle ne parvenait à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Jane. Et alors qu'elle observait les yeux bleus si semblables à ceux qu'elle avait pu admirer il y a, lui semble-t-il, des siècles, elle réalisa combien ces yeux là ne pourrait jamais égaliser l'intensité de ceux qu'elle souhaitait retrouver, ceux qu'elle avait rêvés et idéalisés. Devant ces yeux, dans cette scène, c'était une toute autre paire d'azur qui la fixait sans bouger, sans émotion, sans vie. Cette paire-là, elle aurait aimé ne jamais la croiser. Elle voulait retrouver le ciel qui lui avait toujours donné le sentiment de vivre, pas ce bleu qui vous plonge dans un abysse sans fond. Un trou béant sans fond où Patrick Jane était bel et bien mort et où elle en tenait la preuve sous ses yeux.

Alors elle sentit les larmes monter, son cœur se serrer et incapable de faire son travail, de faire ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans ce genre de situations, elle fit tout l'inverse. Elle laissa la peur et la peine la submerger. Elle laissa toutes ses émotions l'envahir et recula sous la pression, incapable de rester de marbre. Sa vision se brouillait tandis qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, puis deux, puis trois, secouant négativement la tête, refusant d'en voir plus.

- Non... Non pas encore... Pas encore..., murmurait-elle, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Patron ?, l'appela Rigsby en relevant la tête.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien obtenir de sa boss, il hurla les noms de ses deux coéquipiers, appelant à l'aide, avant de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche afin d'appeler il ne savait trop qui. Les secours ? Le coroner ? Jane était-il seulement encore en vie ? Oui il l'était. Son pouls était très faible, mais il était présent. Pour combien de temps encore seulement ?  
Presque immédiatement, Van Pelt arriva. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en lâchant un « Mon dieu » horrifié alors qu'elle apercevait Rigsby penché sur un corps.

- Grace, viens m'aider ! Il respire encore, mais à peine. Il faut m'aider là !

La jeune bleue se précipita vers son compagnon et chercha rapidement ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

- On est arrivé à temps, s'exclama Rigsby. Il n'a pas eu le temps de totalement l'achever. Aide-moi à comprimer cette plaie, faut que j'appelle les secours.

- J'pourrais pas toute seule, répondit Grace en attrapant une chemise blanche qui traînait pour la plaquer sur le ventre de Jane. Patron ! Lisbon !

Réussissant un minimum à capter l'attention de sa supérieure, Grace l'interpella plus fort, arrivant à capter son regard.

- Venez là !

Ses jambes se commandant toutes seules, Lisbon s'approcha donc, jusqu'à s'agenouiller à côté de Grace. Celle-ci lâcha une seconde la chemise qui virait au rouge pour prendre les mains de Lisbon et les poser sur le bandage improvisé.

- Boss il faut appuyer le plus fort que vous le pouvez !

Toujours inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait, Lisbon se hissa un peu sur ses jambes pour appuyer plus sur ses mains et pouvoir comprimer une partie de la plaie. Faisant le tour du corps, Van Pelt se mit face à sa boss et fit de même sur la partie de la plaie que Lisbon ne pouvait atteindre. La balafre sanguinolente était, en effet, non seulement profonde, mais aussi trop large pour qu'une seule personne puisse empêcher le sang de s'en échapper.

Pendant ce temps, Rigsby téléphonait aux secours. Il demanda aussi à Van Pelt où était passé Cho et celle-ci lui répondit qu'il s'occupait du garde du corps de Jane. Ne pouvant lui dire s'ils allaient avoir besoin d'une ambulance également pour l'homme, Wayne se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine. Il trouva Cho, penché au-dessus d'un homme brun.

- Mec ? Comment il va ?, demanda Rigsby.

- Il a été salement amoché. Une contusion à la tête, mais il répond un peu. Il est dans les vapes. Je crois qu'une ambulance serait pas du luxe.

- Elle arrive, assura Rigsby avant de retourner voir les filles et leur blessé grave.

L'équipe continua de s'affairer comme elle le pouvait. Aucun d'eux n'était médecin et Jane avait et continuait de perdre beaucoup de sang. Déjà qu'il n'était pas réactif, Rigsby craignait vraiment qu'il ne tienne pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Heureusement, ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas malgré la route à faire pour arriver à la maison et ils battirent des records ? pour être là en moitié de temps ? presque aussi rapidement que les agents du CBI l'avaient fait. L'état de Jane n'avait cependant fait que se dégrader et il ne respirait plus au moment où les sirènes de l'ambulance se firent entendre.

- Merde, Jane, nous lâche pas, grogna Wayne en regardant Grace.

- Prends ma place, dit-elle.

L'homme vint donc se mettre au niveau du ventre du mentaliste pour comprimer la plaie tandis que Grace se mettait au niveau de la tête de Jane. Elle entreprit alors de lui faire du bouche à bouche, dans l'espoir qu'il se remette à respirer seul. Ils furent rejoints par Cho qui aidait Dwight Saddler a tenir debout. Il l'installa contre un mur, puis s'approcha de ses coéquipiers. Lorsqu'il vit l'état critique du blondinet, il se précipita vers l'entrée de la maison pour indiquer aux secours le chemin qui les mènerait aux blessés. Ceux-ci dirent à Grace de s'écarter et prirent sa place, mais ordonnèrent à Rigsby et Lisbon de ne pas bouger. Cette indication fut plus utile au premier qu'à la seconde. En effet, celle-ci ne semblait plus vraiment de ce monde. Elle obéissait aux ordres qu'on lui donnait, hochait la tête pour dire oui ou non, mais semblait être loin, très loin, tandis que dans sa tête se répétait une litanie sans fin. Elle priait intérieurement, encore et encore, pour que Jane reste parmi eux.  
Alors que les deux ambulanciers prenaient la décision d'emmener Jane au plus vite, l'un d'eux se tourna vers un troisième collègue qui s'occupait du baby-sitter salement amoché à la tête. Il lui avait posé une compresse sur la tête et lui intimait d'appuyer le plus fort possible pour arrêter le saignement.

- Il s'en remettra, mais quelques points ne seraient pas du luxe, tout comme une nuit en observation.

- Okay, répondit celui des trois qui semblait diriger l'unité. On emmène tout ce petit monde. On aura pas assez de place dans l'ambulance, ces deux-là doivent venir avec nous pour continuer de maintenir la plaie. Prends une trousse de secours et attends une autre voiture, je la fait venir immédiatement.

Jane fut placé sur un brancard et conduit dans l'ambulance, Lisbon et Rigsby toujours accrochés à lui et suivant le mouvement. Van Pelt et Cho restaient avec Dwight et le troisième ambulancier.  
Une fois seuls, les deux agents se tournèrent vers le garde du corps.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Cho.

- Heu... je faisais du thé pour Patrick et lui, il faisait les cent pas comme d'habitude. J'entendais ses piétinements de la cuisine, mais j'ai pas entendu de porte s'ouvrir ou d'autres pas. J'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. A un moment je prenais la bouteille de lait sur la table, l'instant d'après, tu étais penché au-dessus de moi en me demandant comment j'allais et j'avais mal au crâne.

- John le Rouge a dû te surprendre par derrière. Tu as de la chance qu'il t'ait assommé et pas tué, dit Cho.

- Ouais, une sacré chance, railla Dwight, tout de même heureux de n'avoir qu'une plaie sans grande gravité à la tête.

Ils attendirent encore l'ambulance pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant que Dwight ne puisse enfin être amené. Cho demanda alors à l'ambulancier dans quel hôpital il les emmenait et l'agent reprit sa voiture pour y aller tandis qu'une autre équipe du CBI arrivait pour examiner la scène de crime. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, l'Asiatique avait appelé Hightower pour l'informer des derniers événements. Bien que ne comprenant pas tout – notamment la soudaine réapparition de Jane dans l'histoire, alors qu'il était censé être mort – elle lui assura qu'elle envoyait une équipe sur les lieux pour faire l'examen préliminaire tandis qu'elle leur donnait la permission de ne se consacrer qu'à Jane et à sa survie. Elle le convoquerait plus tard pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pour décider de son sort.

A l'hôpital, Jane avait finalement été pris en charge. Rigsby avait emmené une Lisbon, toujours en état de choc, dans la salle d'attente et faisait les cents pas tandis que sa patronne était immobile, fixant la porte menant aux blocs opératoires par laquelle le brancard portant Jane avait été emmené. Après un moment à tourner en rond, Wayne Rigsby vint se placer devant sa patronne. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la femme brune, n'obtenant absolument aucune réaction. Elle était si loin. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Lisbon n'était pas avec lui, or, il lui fallait la ramener s'il voulait obtenir quelque-chose d'elle.

- Boss ? Boss, vous m'entendez ?, tenta Rigsby sans grande réussite. Lisbon, s'il-vous-plait.

Enfin, elle quitta la porte des yeux pour regarder son agent. Sentant qu'il parvenait un peu à la ramener près de lui, il continua donc à l'appeler.

- Lisbon, écoutez-moi. Vous devez vous reprendre. Vous devez rester avec nous.

- Je... Où est Jane ?

- Boss, Jane est en salle d'opération. Il est dans un état critique. Les médecins s'occupent de lui, mais nous on a besoin de vous. On a besoin de comprendre et de savoir quoi faire. Il faut qu'on retrouve John le Rouge.

Lisbon se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées et l'agent crut qu'il allait encore une fois la perdre. Heureusement, rapidement, elle focalisa de nouveau son attention sur lui. Elle réalisait que Rigsby avait raison. Ils avaient besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle avait besoin de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que sur Jane, mourant derrière ces portes.


	16. Chap 15 I'm so sorry

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

**¤¤ Chapitre 15 ****– I'm so sorry ¤¤**

Près de deux mois étaient passés depuis l'attaque de Jane par John le Rouge et la fine équipe du CBI avait bien du mal à se remettre d'aplomb. Jane était passé par une phase très critique durant laquelle les médecins n'avaient pas pu se prononcer de manière favorable quand à sa survie. Lorsque son état s'était un tant soit peu stabilisé, il avait ensuite été placé en coma artificiel afin de pouvoir guérir de ses blessures. Il n'en était pas ressorti depuis. Et aussi sûrement que Jane était profondément endormi, Lisbon était profondément encrée dans sa quête de John le Rouge. Sa colère contre le tueur s'était en effet décuplée après qu'elle ait vu Jane allongé dans les draps blancs, branché à tout un tas de machines l'aidant à se maintenir parmi eux. Cho avait expliqué aux autres qu'il pensait aussi que cette colère et cette traque frénétique permettaient à leur chef de ne pas penser qu'elle pouvait assister à un nouvel enterrement du mentaliste. En parlant de l'Asiatique, lui aussi avait connu de meilleurs jours. Obligé de s'expliquer quand à son implication dans la « mort de Jane », Hightower l'avait purement et simplement suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et au milieu de tout ce remue ménage, il y avait Van Pelt et Rigsby qui assistaient impuissants à ce qui se passaient. Ils ne pouvaient que continuer de suivre les autres, en apprenant à pardonner les mensonges et les cachotteries des autres.

Alors qu'elle était penchée sur un tas de paperasse dans son bureau, le téléphone de Lisbon sonna. Poussant un soupir, elle décrocha en refermant le dossier.

- Lisbon, se présenta-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle Lisbon. Ici le Docteur Finley.

- Docteur ?, s'exclama Lisbon, fouillant rapidement dans sa mémoire.

Elle se rappela alors. Lorsque le médecin était venu les voir dans la salle d'attente pour leur dire l'état de Jane cette nuit-là, il s'était présenté comme étant de Docteur Finley. Après ça, Cho lui avait reparlé une ou deux fois de ce docteur, lui expliquant qu'il continuerait d'être en charge de Jane jusqu'à son réveil... ou son débranchement.

- Il y a un problème avec Jane ?

- Il s'est réveillé, répondit simplement le docteur.

Elle n'eut nullement besoin de lui demander pourquoi c'était elle que le médecin appelait en premier. Elle avait eu la surprise de découvrir, deux mois plus tôt, que Jane l'avait nommée comme personne à prévenir en cas de problème. Cet état de fait stipulait également qu'elle était désignée comme responsable légal de Patrick Jane, dans le cas où il serait dans l'incapacité de prendre les décisions pour sa propre santé. Elle s'était promis de le lui faire payer le jour où il ouvrirait les yeux.  
Promettant au médecin d'arriver le plus vite possible, elle rangea ses affaires, prit son sac et quitta son bureau. Elle passa rapidement par celui d'Hightower pour la prévenir du réveil du consultant et de son départ pour l'hôpital, puis descendit chercher sa voiture et prit la direction de celui-ci.  
Lorsqu'elle y arriva, un homme en blouse blanche, qu'elle supposa être le Docteur Finley, l'attendait. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la serre.

- Mademoiselle Lisbon, ravi de vous revoir. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis le Docteur Finley.

En effet, Lisbon ne l'avait vraiment vu que le jour où Jane avait été amené. Elle avait ensuite donné toutes ses directives pour Jane par téléphone et fax interposé. C'était Cho qui avait le plus vu le médecin avec son patient, ayant tout le temps du monde pour le faire du fait de sa suspension.

- Comment il va Docteur ? Il a dit quelque-chose ?

- Il vous a demandé. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous ai appelée alors que vous étiez encore au travail. J'aurais attendu que vous ayez fini autrement...

Mais Lisbon n'écoutait déjà plus. Jane l'avait demandée. Dès que l'information avait pénétré son cerveau, sa tête s'était enveloppée de coton et son cœur s'était mis à battre de façon désordonnée.  
En deux mois, elle avait eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé et à ce qu'elle en pensait. Si elle n'était jamais venue voir Jane, c'était parce qu'elle avait justement besoin de s'éloigner un maximum du mentaliste afin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de lui. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner ? La réponse n'était pas évidente. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne savait pas. Il lui avait tout de même fait croire à sa mort, dans l'unique but d'avoir plus de chance d'attraper John le Rouge. Ça n'avait pas été une question de vie ou de mort qui lui avait fait prendre cette décision.

Pendant ces deux mois, elle s'était aussi rendue compte de pas mal de choses, comme le fait qu'elle éprouvait peut-être un sentiment tout autre que de l'antipathie pour Patrick Jane. Elle avait été contrainte d'admettre que tout ce qui lui avait manqué chez le mentaliste lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il était mort, lui avait aussi manqué pendant ces deux mois. Sa voix, son sourire, ses réflexions stupides mais tellement vraies,... toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient que Jane était... Jane. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Elle n'en savait rien. L'amour et elle, ça faisait deux. En tout cas, elle savait qu'elle était attirée par Patrick Jane. Et elle savait aussi que cette attirance n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. Et c'était en partie à cause de ça qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner. Il lui avait fait bien plus de mal que n'importe qui d'autre en agissant de la sorte.

- Je vous conduis à lui ?

- Pardon ?, s'exclama Lisbon en sortant de ses songes.

- Je vous conduis auprès de Mr Jane ?

- Ah heu... oui ! Oui, bien sûr !

Le médecin la conduisit donc jusqu'à la chambre du consultant, lui expliquant que maintenant que Jane était sortit du coma, et au vu des résultats des examens qui lui avaient été faits, ses chances de rétablissement étaient plus que bonnes. Il lui faudrait juste du temps et du repos, sans oublier des exercices de rééducation. Heureusement qu'on lui avait maintenue des séances de kinésithérapie durant toute sa période comateuse, cela avait évité à ses muscles de s'atrophier de façon trop importante et persistante.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre, elle se figea. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle craignait un peu d'entrer. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux mois et les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui était ceux d'un homme agonisant, couvert de son propre sang.

Elle prit malgré tout une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la chambre, le médecin refermant derrière elle. Elle posa alors ses yeux sur le lit. Allongé, le buste légèrement relevé par quelques oreillers, Jane tourna la tête vers elle et sourit dès qu'il l'a vit.

- Hey !, s'exclama-t-il, tel un enfant à qui on avait fait un beau cadeau.

- Salut, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux, fuyant le regard du mentaliste. Comment tu vas ?

- Je suis heureux que tu sois venue. J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus après... ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua-t-il.

Elle posa un profond soupir avant de regarder de nouveau Jane.

- Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention. En fait, j'espérais bien ne jamais me retrouver de nouveau dans la même pièce que toi... Et puis on m'a appelée pour me dire que tu m'avais désignée comme responsable. Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

Le ton de la chef d'unité avait été froid et typique à celui qu'elle aurait employé avec quelqu'un soupçonné de meurtre. Jane savait par expérience qu'elle n'employait ce ton avec lui que lorsqu'elle avait beaucoup trop de chose à lui reprocher pour pouvoir tout lui dire en une seule fois. Il savait qu'il le méritait. Il le méritait vraiment. Alors il ne pouvait que baisser les yeux et lui accorder tout ce qu'elle voulait, en attendant que ça passe et en espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner. Il savait qu'il ne lui serait jamais possible de le comprendre.  
Après un petit moment d'immobilité pour tous les deux, Jane releva la tête vers elle, lui sourit comme l'enfant qu'il était et lui tendit la main.

- Viens ! Approche, s'il-te-plait.

Elle hésita pendant plusieurs longues secondes, avant de finalement faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient de lui. Elle resta cependant à distance. Il soupira, sourit encore un peu plus, puis se pencha pour parvenir tout de même à lui attraper le bras, l'obligeant à se rapprocher encore d'avantage et à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle obtempéra malgré son incontrôlable envie de fuir.  
- Laisse-moi voir tes yeux, la supplia-t-il doucement.

Mais l'agent détourna le regard. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il entre dans sa tête et il le savait très bien. Encore une fois, malgré tout, il tentait et elle détestait ça. Mais Jane semblait avoir décidé de ne pas lui donner le choix. Ainsi, il captura le menton de la brune entre ses doigts et l'obligea à tourner le visage vers elle.

- Lisbon, s'il-te-plait, continua-t-il parce qu'elle gardait les paupières obstinément closes. Laisse-moi voir ce que je dois dire pour que tu ailles mieux, pour que tu me pardonnes.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me dises ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, Jane, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour lui montrer combien ses mots étaient sincères. Je voudrais que tu trouves les bons mots par toi-même. Parce que si tu veux vraiment que je parvienne à te pardonner, c'est à toi de trouver les mots qui trouveront le pardon à mes yeux.

- Est-ce que tu réalises au moins combien je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir, lui demanda-t-il en la fixant de la même manière. Est-ce que tu arrives à envisager que je sois sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle le plus sincèrement du monde. J'aimerais le croire mais... Si ta propre vie n'a pas d'importance, comment ce que ressentent les gens qui t'entourent peuvent avoir un impact sur toi ?

- J'en sais rien, mais ça en a, assura-t-il. Ce que l'équipe pense ou ressent, ce que toi tu penses et ressens ça a de l'importance. Plus que je n'aimerais que ça en ait parce que...

Il ne poursuivit pas. Ce qu'il avait en tête était loin d'aller avec la situation. Il s'était fait passer pour mort afin de retrouver John le Rouge, alors dire qu'en y réfléchissant, ce que pensait et ressentait l'équipe était un frein à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour accomplir sa vengeance serait vraiment déplacé dans la situation actuelle. Pire, cela provoquerait certainement la colère de Lisbon.

- Parce que quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, oublie, lui demanda-t-il en détournant le regard une seconde. Lisbon... Laisse-moi une chance, je t'en supplie...

Plongeant à nouveau son regard d'azur dans les prunelles vertes de sa patronne, il tenta de la convaincre, rien que par le regard, qu'elle devait lui laisser une chance. Il la suppliait en même temps. Il avait tant besoin qu'elle lui pardonne, sans pouvoir définir pourquoi ce besoin était si important. Il en avait besoin c'est tout. Lisbon, tout comme Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt, était une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui. Une des rares personnes à qui il tenait un tant soit peu depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Perdre tout contact et toute estime de la brune serait comme perdre un de ses points d'ancrage à la réalité... ou quelque-chose dans le genre. Il avait vraiment besoin que les membres de l'équipe lui pardonnent.

Ne pouvant vraiment résister à ces yeux suppliants, Lisbon se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, elle ne devait pas. Mais c'était tellement dur de ne pas se laisser aller. Surtout avec Jane. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait sourire ou la supplier comme un gamin pris en faute, elle avait en tête toute cette insouciance qui le caractérisait et qui semblait lui faire tant de bien. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de se laisser ainsi aller elle aussi ? D'arrêter d'être Teresa Lisbon, l'adulte seule et autoritaire, pour redevenir la petite Teresa joyeuse et joueuse. Elle avait si souvent eu envie de faire comme lui et de se laisser aller à faire les premières choses qui lui passaient par la tête, peu important les conséquences. Elle n'avait jamais réussi pourtant. Et encore une fois, elle se pensait incapable d'aller contre cette nature qui la condamnait à jouer les femmes froides et sévère.  
Soupirant, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le consultant fronça légèrement les sourcils en la regardant faire. Elle finit par fermer les yeux en se rapprochant de Jane, jusqu'à poser son front tout contre celui du blondinet. L'homme se laissa faire, gardant quand à lui les yeux ouverts pour ne pas la lâcher des yeux une seconde.

- Lisbon ?, l'appela-t-il doucement.

- Je peux pas, murmura-t-elle doucement, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Je peux pas, pas maintenant.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?, lui demanda-t-il sur le même ton, un léger sourire aux lèvres de la voir en plein combat avec elle-même.

Elle approcha encore son visage de celui de Jane et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme. Celui-ci eut beau être surpris, il ne tarda pas à répondre en plongeant sa main dans la chevelure brune de Lisbon tout en mouvant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais à peine eut-il fait ce geste qu'elle brisa le baiser et se dégagea de l'étreinte du mentaliste.

- Je peux pas, je suis désolée. C'est trop tôt.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle avait décampé par la porte, la laissant grande ouverte. Mais ça, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour Jane. Ce qui lui importait, c'était le soudain vide autour de lui que Lisbon avait laissé en partant. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux et s'allongea le plus possible malgré les oreillers qu'il avait demandés il y a peu pour être un peu relevé.


	17. Chap 16 I want that

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

**¤¤ Chapitre 16 – I Want That ¤¤**

Le temps passe vite, trop vite. Surtout quand on souhaite retarder le plus possible le moment où l'on se retrouvera confronté à cette chose, ou ce quelqu'un, que l'on appréhende tant. Pour Teresa Lisbon, le temps filait à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire contre ça. Et c'est ainsi donc qu'un jour, bien trop vite à son goût, elle vit Patrick Jane arriver dans les locaux du CBI, appuyé sur une canne destinée à le garder debout. Elle savait qu'Hightower lui avait demandé de venir au plus vite lorsqu'il serait sorti de l'hôpital. Elle attendait toujours sa version des faits. Alors à peine les papiers signés, il arrivait, boitillant, mais sur ses deux jambes.

Bien qu'elle n'y avait aucunement assisté, Lisbon savait que la rééducation de Jane n'était pas de tout repos. Trop de temps sans que ses jambes ne le supportent leur avait fait bien du tort et son équilibre sur deux pieds restait encore très fragile. Tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester debout plus de cinq minutes sans vaciller, la canne serait de rigueur et bien qu'il avait fermement protesté contre cette obligation, il savait ne pas avoir le choix. Après tout, il n'était pas capable de tenir debout bien longtemps autrement.

Il y a quelques jours, la nouvelle avait été rendue public. « Le médium Patrick Jane avait simulé sa mort ». Pourquoi ? Les raisons restaient encore obscures aux yeux du grand public et Jane n'avait fait aucun commentaire là-dessus, tout comme les personnes touchant de près ou de loin au consultant. Hightower elle-même n'avait pas tous les détails. Elle ne savait que ce que Cho lui avait dit avant sa suspension. Lisbon s'était toujours refusée à tout commentaire et elle avait elle-même échappé à la sanction uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait que fraichement été mise au courant et qu'il avait été considéré qu'elle n'avait rien dit uniquement parce qu'elle cherchait comment le dire.

Malgré elle, elle le regarda se déplacer dans le couloir, à travers les stores à demi-fermés de son bureau. Elle évita soigneusement de sortir de celui-ci cependant, et ce durant trois longues heures. Elle avait espoir qu'il serait repartit entre temps, mais il n'avait toujours pas repassé la porte du bureau de la chef du CBI. N'y tenant plus, Lisbon fut donc contrainte de revoir ses plans et de sortir de son bureau pour se rendre aux toilettes, bien que Jane fût toujours dans le bâtiment. Elle prit tout son temps dans ceux-ci, priant pour qu'on l'infirme qu'il était fût partît lorsqu'elle sortirait. Or, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un blondinet aux yeux azurs et au sourire angélique.

- Bonjour Lisbon, dit-il de sa voix mutine.

Ne répondant pas, elle baissa la tête et fila droit vers son bureau, priant pour qu'il comprenne le message et la laisse tranquille. Il ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille cependant, car très vite, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une canne et de pas maladroit derrière elle. Elle pénétra dans son antre et referma la porte sur le mentaliste, mais celui-ci entra malgré tout à sa suite.

- Lisbon, il va bien falloir qu'on parle un jour, non ?

- Là tout de suite ? J'avais plutôt l'intention de continuer à ne pas te parler, avoua-t-elle sans cacher sa verve. Si tu pouvais partir, ça serait bien.

- Heu... nan ! Pas envie !

- Tu vois Jane, le problème, c'est que je me contrefiche de ce que tu as envie de faire et ce que tu n'as pas envie de faire. Moi je ne veux plus te voir, alors dehors. Remballe tes affaires et rentre chez toi.

Le sourire du blondinet s'agrandit et Lisbon comprit immédiatement qu'elle était dans l'erreur. Il n'allait pas partir définitivement.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne t'a pas renvoyé.

- Je ne dirai rien alors, s'exclama-t-il amusé.

- Pourquoi ?, soupira-t-elle pour la rhétorique en se laissant tomber de manière bien peu élégante dans son fauteuil.

- Je suis indispensable, répondit-il malgré tout avec le sourire charmeur qui le caractérisait. C'est elle qui le dit, pas moi. Je résous des enquêtes, même quand je suis censé être mort.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement digne d'un ours sortit de force d'hibernation. Et cela le fit rire.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de moi et que tu espérais que la patronne te suivrait sur ce coup mais... Lisbon, je souhaite vraiment me faire pardonner. Je veux te prouver que jamais plus je ne te referais un coup comme ça et que tu peux avoir confiance en moi à nouveau. C'est une bonne chose que je reste. Tu verras que je changerai sur le terrain, je serai sage et je ferai tout ce que tu me diras de faire. C'est promis.

- Promis ?, répéta-t-elle avec sarcasme en plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans ses azurs. Le problème, tu vois Jane, c'est que je ne crois plus en toi. Ni en ta parole, ni en tes promesses. Je n'ai plus confiance, c'est terminé.

Pendant une seconde, le regard du mentaliste s'assombrit alors qu'il réalisait combien la brune était sincère dans ces mots. Retrouver sa confiance allait être vraiment très ardu. Mais il s'était promis qu'aussi longtemps qu'il travaillerait avec elle, il ferait tout pour qu'elle croie de nouveau en lui. Et cette fois, il respecterait cette confiance et ne lui donnerait plus jamais aucune raison de douter de lui. C'était son ultime mission dans cette équipe : rétablir cette confiance qui les liait.

- Tu verras, lui dit-il en souriant de nouveau. Tu verras, tu finiras par me croire. Je vais y travailler sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau digne d'avoir ta confiance.

Et il se releva, prenant appui sur sa canne, pour sortir du bureau et la laisser seule, en pleine réflexion.  
Après un petit moment, la chef d'équipe prit son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton qui correspondait à l'enregistrement du numéro de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

- Madame, dit-elle lorsqu'Hightower décrocha. Lisbon à l'appareil. J'aimerais vous parler le plus rapidement possible.

La patronne lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait venir la voir dès à présent si elle le souhaitait. Lisbon raccrocha donc et rejoignit le bureau de la femme. Elle toqua, attendit qu'on lui donne l'autorisation et pénétra dans le bureau où elle s'était si souvent fait remonter les bretelles.

- Je sais, vous êtes contre ma décision, dit simplement la chef du CBI. Je comprends que vous soyez furieuse, mais Lisbon, Jane est un élément essentiel pour nous. Il résout plus d'enquête que n'importe qui d'autre et en des temps record. Il est indispensable.

- Alors tant qu'il n'aura pas tué John le Rouge, quoiqu'il fasse, vous l'accepterez ?

- C'est probable en effet.

- Et peu importe les conséquences de ses actes ?

- Lisbon...

- Non... Non madame, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Il y a des choses qu'il a faites qu'un agent normal n'aurait jamais pu, ne serait-ce que songer à faire, sans qu'on ne le renvoie immédiatement.

- Jane n'est pas un agent.

- Et ça lui donne tous les droits, s'exclama Lisbon, la colère augmentant le volume sonore de sa voix.

Contrariée, mais ne pouvant s'occuper les mains, l'agent se mit à faire les cent pas devant une Madeleine Higtower impassible, suivant simplement du regard les allers-retours de la chef d'unité.

- Vous voulez vraiment le réintégrer ?

- Il sera réintégré, corrigea Hightower. Dès que son état le permettra.

- Alors j'exige deux choses !

- Ça fait beaucoup.

- Tenez-vous vraiment à ce que Jane réintègre le CBI ?, demanda Lisbon en fixant sa supérieure dans les yeux.

Madeleine la regarda un moment sans rien dire, son petit air mutin figé sur son visage. Finalement, elle soupira, claqua la langue et hocha la tête.

- Bien ! Dites toujours.

- Premièrement, je veux que l'agent Kimball Cho soit réintégré immédiatement dans mon équipe.

- L'agent Cho...

- N'a fait ni plus ni moins que ce qu'il lui semblait correct de faire pour avoir un minimum de contrôle sur la situation que Jane lui a infligée, le défendit Lisbon. Il n'a pas fait plus de tort que Jane. Si vous voulez vraiment réintégrer Jane et que je ne proteste pas contre cela, réintégrez Cho.

Encore une fois, ce fut un moment de silence et de réflexion qui répondit à Lisbon. La chef du CBI pesait rapidement le pour et le contre, sachant très bien que les éléments en faveur du « pour » étaient bien plus nombreux que son inverse. Elle n'avait de toute façon jamais eu l'intention de virer définitivement l'Asiatique du bureau.

- Bien, concéda-t-elle. Dès que vous sortirez, je l'appellerai pour lui dire de se présenter demain en tenue décente. Je lui rendrai son arme et son badge.

Lisbon hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement sa supérieure.

- Et la seconde chose ?, lui demanda-t-elle, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui demander de plus.

- Ça concerne Patrick Jane...

Lisbon passa le reste de la journée enfermée dans son bureau à compléter des rapports. Elle y resta jusque tard dans la nuit, bien après que toute autre âme vivante ait quitté les locaux. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, qu'elle réalisa qu'une fois du plus, elle s'était endormie en plein travail. Le bruit qui l'avait réveillée, celui de quelqu'un toquant à la porte, se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Entrez, bredouilla-t-elle en baillant et en s'étirant.

- Café ?, demanda une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, alors qu'un bras apparaissait à ses yeux, tenant un mug de café fumant.

- Mon sauveur, s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement.

L'homme entra alors complètement dans la pièce, souriant légèrement à sa patronne, tout en posant le mug devant elle. La chef d'unité se leva et s'approcha de son agent. Elle le prit dans ses bras, avant de calculer ses gestes. Quand elle réalisa, cependant, ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle ne bougea pas, appréciant d'avoir, momentanément, la chaleur de son ami contre elle. Elle sentit Cho sourire légèrement près de ses cheveux, avant de lui encercler les épaules. Après quelques secondes ainsi, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Lisbon baissa les yeux, rougissant légèrement, tandis que Cho se reculait pour se mettre à distance raisonnable.

- Quand j'ai vu que tu t'étais endormie là, je me suis dit que tu aimerais bien une bonne dose de caféine, dit-il comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

- Tu me connais trop, concéda-t-elle en souriant, le remerciant silencieusement de ne pas se moquer de son geste. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Seulement une petite heure. Je suis passé récupérer quelques petites choses, répondit l'agent Kimball Cho en montrant la plaque d'agent du CBI épinglée à son pantalon et son pass, qu'il tenait à la main.

- C'est super ! Tu es réintégré alors ?

- Fais pas celle qui l'ignore, Lisbon. Hightower m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais exigé mon retour.

- Et ?, lui demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre son bureau tout en observant l'Asiatique.

Il lui fit un petit sourire, lui montrant par là combien il était heureux qu'elle ait fait ça pour lui, même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais ouvertement.

- Je suis content de reprendre du service, dit-il plutôt. Rester à la maison est loin d'être une chose passionnante.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi nous. J'ai tendance à perde tous mes agents en ce moment.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu as Rigsby et Van Pelt.

- D'excellents agents, concéda-t-elle. Mais l'équipe est amoindrie depuis quelques mois.

L'Asiatique hocha simplement la tête.

- Que va-t-il se passer pour Jane ?, lui demanda-t-il après un moment, non sans craindre l'explosion de sa patronne.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Cho hocha simplement la tête.


	18. Épilogue

_**Et enfin, la fin, le dernier chapitre... ou plutôt l'épilogue ^^ Ca serait cool des petites dernières review, dix ans après les premières XD Bonne lecture ;)**_

**¤¤ Épilogue ¤¤**

Jane n'avait pas perdu de temps pour reprendre du service. Bien qu'il soit toujours légèrement handicapé et contraint de se déplacer avec sa canne, il pouvait désormais rester debout plusieurs heures sans ressentir une trop grande fatigue. Il avait donc décidé de reprendre le travail. Il avait hâte de se plonger sur une nouvelle enquête. Les cadavres et les coupables qui mentent plus ou moins bien lui manquaient.

Sourire aux lèvres, il était arrivé le matin même en saluant ses collègues et en leur révélant qu'il revenait travailler. Bien sûr, les médecins avaient exigé qu'il fasse le moins d'effort possible pour le moment, mais il pouvait reprendre une activité tant qu'il se ménageait.

Rigsby et Van Pelt l'avaient accueilli avec un grand sourire, mais Jane avait facilement vu dans leurs yeux qu'ils se sentaient mal. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le poteau rose, ils ne savaient plus trop que penser du consultant. Devaient-ils lui en vouloir ou lui pardonner ? Dans le doute, dans l'attente de trouver la réponse, ils avaient préféré faire comme si de rien n'était. Cho avait été beaucoup plus froid dans son salut, mais c'était Cho. Quand à Lisbon, il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle n'était pas dans son bureau lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Finalement, le blondinet avait donc décidé de l'attendre en piquant une petite sieste. Il s'était allongé dans son bon vieux canapé, laissé à l'abandon depuis son départ, et avait commencé à laisser son esprit dériver dans d'autres contrées, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de talons, caractéristiques de la démarche que Lisbon. Il attendit qu'elle s'approche et qu'elle se poste tout près de lui pour sourire.

- Bonjour Lisbon.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il ouvrit un œil, puis le second. A côté du canapé, la chef d'unité tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe en kraft qu'elle lui tendit. Il s'en saisit, s'assit et regarda la brunette.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Toujours sans répondre, elle se contenta de le fixer. Jane ouvrit donc l'enveloppe pour en tirer une feuille marquée du sceau du CBI. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant les mots. Il s'agissait de tous les détails concernant une équipe que Jane ne connaissait pas, ainsi que les éléments les plus importants que Lisbon possédait sur le dossier John le Rouge. Le tout s'accompagnait d'une lettre manuscrite de Madeleine Hightower, qui lui signifiait son affectation à la nouvelle équipe. Elle avait noté noir sur blanc que l'équipe de Lisbon ne serait plus son équipe d'affectation et que cela prenait effet dès son retour au CBI. _Il était également stipulé qu'étant donné son accord préalablement passé avec le bureau lorsqu'il l'avait intégré, l'affaire John le Rouge était transféré avec lui dans cette nouvelle équipe. _Le scellé de la lettre montrait qu'elle avait été écrite la veille. Lisbon avait très probablement été la chercher pour la lui donner avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée directement à son domicile.

Un instant inerte, le consultant finit par lever les yeux, mais la chef d'équipe avait disparu. Il se leva et partit rejoindre le bureau de Lisbon, sachant qu'il l'y trouverait. Il entra sans frapper et la vit penchée sur son ordinateur, semblant absorbée par la page blanche qu'elle avait affichée.

- J'ai droit à une explication ?, lui demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible, malgré la tempête de sentiment qui l'animait.

- Je crois que tu connais la réponse.

- Alors c'est tout ? Ça se finit comme ça ?

- Tout a une fin. Surtout quand...

Se coupant en pleine phrase, elle ferma les yeux, soupira profondément avant de poser ses iris vertes sur le blondinet. Elle sortit un carnet à la reliure bordeaux d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et le tendit au consultant.

- S'il-te-plait. Si les mots que tu prononçais dernièrement étaient sincères, alors tu t'en iras sans faire d'esclandre.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Alors pour moi, ça voudra dire que tu n'en pensais pas un mot et que ce que je ressens n'a aucune importance à tes yeux.

Il la regarda un moment, sans rien dire, sans bouger, alors qu'elle s'était remise à faire semblant devant son ordinateur. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

- Bien... si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Au revoir Lisbon, dit-il simplement avant de lui arracher son carnet de notes des mains et de quitter le bureau.

Lisbon resta encore un moment immobile. Elle avait l'impression qu'au moindre geste, elle allait s'effondrer. De l'autre côté de la porte, Jane n'était pas en meilleur forme. C'était tout son univers qui s'effondrait. Avec cette mutation, il quittait l'équipe qui faisait toute sa vie depuis plusieurs années. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il quitta les bureaux du CBI. Finalement, il ne se sentait vraiment pas de recommencer aujourd'hui.

**_The End..._**


End file.
